Denial
by RPWriters
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was in a bad mood. His uniform was a mess. His duck-butt, as it had been dubbed by Naruto, was messy. He hadn’t had sleep in what felt like weeks. And this was all caused by one very big, very blond problem: Naruto. Highschool!AU - SasuNaru
1. His plan

**~Denial~**

* * *

**PART ONE**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

It was a typical start to what turned out to be a very unusual day for a certain Sakura Haruno. Irritating beeping sound from alarm clock, lukewarm toast, messy room, thoughts of Sasuke running through her head. Though she was trying to keep that to a minimum.  
After multiple fangirl spazzes with Ino, and a little bit of thinking on her side, Sakura had realised that the best way to get Sasuke to notice her- even work out her name- was to stop acting like a groupie around him. Today was going to be her first attempt to stay sane around Uchiha-san.  
As she hurried through the school halls, the girl made a silent vow to herself that today she would be successful. "Sakura-chan!" she heard behind her, and she turned to find the pale face of Hinata Hyuuga behind her.  
"Hey Hinata," Sakura greeted, kneeling down at her locker to rummage through her books.  
"We will soon be late for Homegroup," Hinata warned, and Sakura grinned and hurried up.

~x~

Sasuke Uchiha was in a bad mood.  
His usually neat uniform was a mess, crumpled in places, and with a few buttons put through the wrong holes. His glorious 'duck-butt', as it had been sarcastically dubbed by Naruto, was messy, looking as though it had been hit by a hurricane.  
The worst part of his appearance, however, was the dark smudges beneath his eyes, highlighting just how pale his skin was, and making dark-brown eyes look all the more onyx.  
And this was all caused by one very big, very blonde problem; Naruto.  
He hadn't had sleep in what felt like weeks.  
Was probably weeks.  
When he had awoken from one of the first nights of sleep he'd had in awhile, Itachi was already thumping at his door, looking somewhat like an angry housewife, dressed in his cleaning garb.  
The youngest Uchiha grouchily stalked passed his apron-clad brother, moodily sipping at some tea that was waiting on the table, before grudgingly casting a glance at his watch; and letting out a 'ARRGHHHH' that could have woken the whole neighbourhood. (Someone, somewhere, might've called it a scream, but Sasuke most definitely would have knocked them out, because Uchihas do NOT _scream_.)  
The boy had then raced upstairs, dancing precariously around a vacuum cleaner, that was roaring viciously and munching away at the carpet. Itachi didn't bother looking up, simply staring around suspiciously for more signs of untidiness in his 'spotless' home.  
Sasuke had slammed the door shut, shoved on his uniform, and attempted to jell his hair up into shape in -… He cast another glance at his watch.  
2 minutes.  
With yet another yelp (Certainly NOT a scream) he had bolted out of the house, down the street, and through the school gates. He was seated in home group just as the bell chimed, and the groans of his fellow classmates echoed through the halls.  
He glared at each student who entered the classroom, DARING them to laugh at him.  
No one made a sound.  
And the cause of all his misery?  
That idiot blonde, who seemed intent on sneaking into his every spare thought, crawling into his head when he least needed it.  
He'd forbade himself from going to sleep, scared of seeing himself and a certain blonde... together… Him rubbing his hands over that delicious chest, savouring the ferocious look those sparkling blue sapphires were sending him, leaning closer, closer, closer…  
He snapped his eyes open with a jolt, sitting bolt upright in his chair.  
A giggle from behind him made the boy spin round, glaring, face set in clear scowl.  
The room went silent.  
And with that, the Uchiha returned to himself, secluding into his chair, seemingly boring holes into the wall beside him, all the while trying to chase one very annoying, persistent blonde from his thoughts.

Sakura and Hinata hurried into the room just before the bell rang, Sakura catching her breath as the sight of Sasu- Uchiha-san hunched over at his desk. Seated next to the windows, the bright light turned him into a silhouette.  
Sakura's brain turned into mush at the sight of her long-term crush. She tried desperately to think of something to say to him as she and Hinata walked past him-  
"Good morning Sasuke-san," greeted Hinata. Damn! Why hadn't Sakura thought of that? "How are you?" continued the Hyuuga, pausing for a moment as she noticed the bags under Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke simply gave a grunted, almost growl of a greeting, shuffling his seat slightly further away, running almost shaking fingers through the tangled mess of his hair.  
"Bloody horrible..." he murmured in response to Hinata's second question; his voice was rough and muted, with a sharp edge to his tones.  
Why wouldn't that sun go away? He was in absolutely no mood for bright happy sunshine.  
No mood for company.  
He glanced around the room, taking stock of who had arrived.  
His brain groaned, and he had to repress the moan eager to escape his sore, dry throat.  
And certainly no mood for fangirls.

Sakura grinned at him (she was unable to stop herself at just a small smile) and then left to sit down before the teacher arrived. Hinata remained, her compassion taking pity on the boy before her. "Can I do anything for you?" she asked. Then she remembered from his words before that it sounded painful to speak, so she shook her head. "Never mind! Here, I hope you feel better soon Sasuke-san," she said brightly, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a small pack of pills and placing it on the desk in front of Sasuke. The label along the side of the pack identified them as cough pills. "They'll sooth your throat anyways," Hinata farewelled.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to slam his hand down on the pills, and instead, calmly plucked them off the desk, deftly slipping them into one of his pockets.  
His dark eyes met hers for a moment, before he resigned himself to his own problems...  
He paused.  
What if...  
What if he could prove to himself he definitely did NOT like Naruto? All he had to do... was get a girlfriend. He didn't care who. Anyone would do.  
Hell, he could probably have any girl he WANTED. The entire schools female student body was practically drooling over him every chance they got..  
He flicked dark eyes over the Hyuuga before him.  
She was quiet... Shy... But obviously kind.  
A smirk flittered across his face, and he stood, gently reaching for her hand with his own, long elegant fingers grasping her hand softly.  
"Thank you, Hinata... chan." He spoke crisply, voice still slightly rasped. He almost had to stop himself gagging. But at least it was only Hinata.

Hinata smiled sweetly, nodded, then pulled away and walked to sit calmly next to Sakura, who was practically frothing at the mouth. The raven-haired girl tuned Sakura's fangirl-rant out of her consciousness as she turned her eyes to the door, waiting for her Naruto-kun to walk into homegroup.

Sasuke was left, standing there, shocked.  
Had she just… ditched him?  
He snorted, sitting down once more, bad mood returning.  
No girl could have been able to resist that.  
That was him turning on the charm. And who could resist Sasuke Uchiha when he was being charming? Albeit one very irritating blonde idi-... Nonono. He was not thinking about that certain idiot. Not at ALL.  
He flicked out the cough pills, slipping one down, gulping noisily, and glaring across at the empty teacher desk.  
With any luck, Naruto would be sick. Not late. And today, when he was sleep deprived, sick, and over stressed, he would FINALLY not have to deal with that dope.  
He hoped.

The moment homegroup was released and Sasuke vanished instantly from the room, every girl bar one swarmed to Hinata and formed a three-girl-think wall around her. Suddenly getting blasted from all sides by screams, squeals and questions, Hinata's initial reaction to wail and shield her ears kicked in.  
"What did you say to Sasuke-kun?!"  
"How did you get him to reply?!"  
"Stay away from my Sasuke-kuuuun!!"  
"Hey! He's MY Sasuke-kun!!"  
"No he's not! He's-"  
"-not yours, at any rate!!"  
"Hinata, what did you-"  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" screamed a voice over the hubbub. Immediately, the ruckus became near-silent, and Sakura managed to speak again. "Give Hinata-chan a break! The reason she spoke to Uchiha-san is because she was being kind. Besides, we have class now." The sudden change of topic threw a few girls off, but Hinata glanced at the clock and wailed. "We're late!"  
Those two words sent the whole lot scattering out through the corridors and into their classes.  
As she hurried along, Hinata's thoughts turned down a little when she remembered that in the end Naruto hadn't turned up to homegroup. There was of course a chance that he was just very late, but it was also possible that he wouldn't turn up to school at all that day.

Sasuke slogged through the rest of his morning with ease; Double geography always calmed him - Besides, when your teacher merely talked all lesson, how could one not calm down? They were learning about rainforests that lesson anyway - Something Sasuke had already covered in reading on the way to school.  
Which left him to sit, and simply stare all lesson, and let his mind wander (though avoiding CERTAIN topics).  
Hinata was cute. He couldn't deny it. Though it almost felt weird actually thinking about his fanbase - Generally he simply ignored them, and pretended they didn't exist.  
Thankfully, it gave him a chance to distract himself, from other, far more pleasurable thoughts.  
He flinched at that thought, earning himself a strange look from his teacher, who opened her mouth - Just as the bell rung.  
With a small shrug of his shoulders, he swiftly gathered his books, and exited the classroom.  
This lunch time, he would find himself a girlfriend. And prove to his stupid, obviously confused brain, that he definitely did not even LIKE a certain blonde boy, who had failed to show up to class today.  
Not that he was worried, or anything.

Hinata hummed a happy little tune to herself as she made her way towards her locker. Double Japanese was one of her two favourite subjects, and that day her class had had a cultural lesson- meaning that they ate Japanese food and tried their hands at calligraphy. It was a Hyuuga tradition that all children be taught calligraphy from a young age, so Hinata had stunned the rest of her class. She knelt down and began spinning her lock this way and that, so intent on remembering the right combination that she didn't notice when Sakura (who had the locker next to her) arrived. "Hey Hinata-chan!" greeted Sakura loudly, laughing when Hinata jumped in surprise.

Soon enough both girls were making their way to the cafeteria, where they could tell instantly where Sasuke was- there was a throng of girls squealing around him, after all.  
"I feel sorry for poor Sasuke-san," Hinata murmured to Sakura as they sat a few seats away from the subject of the girl's sentence. "He isn't feeling well today, and these girls are all so loud..."

Sasuke glanced around the cafeteria - Hinata was seated just a few tables away, sitting next to Sakura.  
He'd recognize her anyway - Probably the Queen of all those blasted fangirls.  
With a gulp, and another sore-throat pill, he slunk over, a tray placed almost leisurely in one hand.  
Across his pale features was a large smirk - His eyes practically shone with some sort of devious intent, and he stalked toward Hinata like a cat might a mouse; a playful, almost-bounce, in his step.  
"Is this seat taken?" he practically purred, dark eyes placed innocently upon the two, and long fingers were placed on the chair opposite Hinata.  
He felt his gut clenching, warning him to leave. Telling him that all this company really WAS not healthy.  
But he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, and kept up his smirk, fixing his eyes upon Hinata. He needed a girlfriend, and she was probably one of the easiest targets.

"N-Not at all, go ahead Sasuke-san," Hinata replied politely, and although her face was kept diplomatically blank, mentally she was beginning to read some fakeness on Sasuke's side. Before today, Hinata would have doubted that Sasuke even knew she existed. And already he'd thanked her, called her "Hinata-chan", and asked to eat with her... was this some kind of an exchange for the throat pills? For any other girl in the school, to have lunch with Sasuke was to have lunch with an angel... he would know that, and possibly use it?  
Even as this speculation passed quickly through Hinata's mind, she smiled again at the Uchiha and continued eating as if the number one most-fangirled-after student in the history of Konoha High wasn't sitting opposite her. She could see out of her peripheral vision Sakura's- and for that matter, the entire female population's reactions. Shocked silence, mouths hanging open and dropped trays littered the cafeteria.

"Thank you," he replied softly, taking the seat.  
Now... Now came the tricky bit.  
How long had it been since he'd actually had lunch with someone, other than his stoic brother? He could exchange pleasantries, but obviously, he needed to find something she was interested in…  
He gingerly took his apple, taking a bite, and listened to it echo through the cafeteria.  
Could he rely on reputation alone to carry him through on a date? Somehow, with this girl, he doubted it.  
And that difficulty made it all the more fun. He'd have to work for this, and that mean't he could focus on it; Pour all his energy into his little project.  
He flicked his calculating gaze back onto Hinata, searching her face as though it might give him some insight into what she enjoyed doing.  
"So, how has your day been so far?" He asked, attempting a more casual approach. This was actually quite difficult... What did people talk about?!?  
His brow furrowed slightly in concentration.  
This, was going to be difficult.

The silence in the cafeteria only seemed to deepen. Just by looking at the dumbstruck expressions on everyone's- by now even the boys were watching Sasuke in stunned silence- faces, it was obvious what the only thought going through their minds was.  
What. The. Hell.  
Hinata began to blush. Up until now she'd managed to restrain herself, calling on the training her father had put her through about diplomacy and politics. But this complete and utter scrutiny was more than anything she'd been prepared for.  
Still, she refused to let down her father, and she sat up a little straighter and replied in as strong a voice as she could. She realized vaguely that it felt as if she and Sasuke were acting out a play on a stage.  
"Very well so far, thank you very much. I had Japanese just previously, it was quite interesting. How are you enjoying today, Sasuke-san?" Hinata almost kicked herself, Sasuke looked horrendous! How could he be enjoying himself when he was so tired and suffering from a sore throat?! Still, the words were out there now and Hinata refused to pull them back. Hyuugas did not make mistakes.

Sasuke smirk only deepened.  
It was time to pull out the big guns.  
With a smile, he gave out a small chuckle. "Interesting? I do Japanese as well, though in a different time-slot, I would presume. Aren't we having one of those cultural days? Their always fun," he attempted, deciding it best to ignore the later question. He could reply with something along that lines of; 'I feel horrible, all because of that blonde idiot, who didn't even have the decency to turn up to school today, but other than that, fine!' But he assumed sarcasm wouldn't be a very good idea.  
He stomach twisted again, and he had to resist the urge to flee like the anti-social creature he really was.  
It was creepy enough having all his fanbase watching; Let alone the whole school. His small chuckle had echoed around the hall, making it sound all the more fake. Why was he inducing this torture upon himself again?  
Oh yeah.  
Because of Naruto.  
His gut twinged again, and he quickly stopped zoning out. No blondes were allowed in his head today.

Suddenly, what sounded like a thunderclap echoed through the room. What it actually was, was the combined force of several hundred students turning and whispering or speaking to the person next to them. Within seconds, a full-scale riot was taking place, with fangirls screaming around Sasuke again.  
Hinata's mouth dropped open slightly before she shut her jaw, aghast. It was even louder now than it had been before! Still, she shook her head and determinedly continued the conversation- as it turned out, Sasuke-san wasn't such a silent person. But to make herself heard, Hinata had to lean across the table until her face was just a few centimeters from Sasuke's, and speak very loudly and clearly. "Yes, in class today we learnt the technique of Japanese calligraphy. It is likely you will be as well. Is Kurenai-sensei your teacher?"

Sasuke smirked again, reaching across and taking her hand gently once more, elegant fingers resting atop her own.  
"Shall we take this outside? I can barely hear myself think," ' And I really have to concentrate here...' He finished to himself, collecting both trays, and wading through the people, many of whom instantly backed up, staring in what was either shock, amusement, or befuddlement.  
Fangirls who had had the excuse of lunch to swarm around him pouted as the boy made his way toward the door - Toward the school grounds - Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Hinata was following.

Hinata rose to her feet gracefully, feeling more and more like she was playing leading lady to Sasuke's role in a play. To be honest, she almost expected curtains to draw closed as she followed Sasuke. As she turned to examine the faces around her, she saw a set of jade-green eyes watching her. Finding Sakura's face amongst all the others was hard, but once located Hinata found it hard to believe she'd missed it before; Sakura's face had a look of complete and utter betrayal etched deeply into it.  
Hinata paused. Never before had she deserted her friends. Then again, neither had she ever found herself in a situation like this. She glanced over her shoulder and met Sasuke's eyes, whose body had also hesitated when he realized Hinata had stopped. Hinata looked back to Sakura, whose eyes were lowered. Sakura glanced up, saw Hinata's distraught face and shook her head, shrugging. She stood up and walked out of the cafeteria in the opposite direction.  
Shocked, Hinata almost followed her, but finally turned back to Sasuke.  
The entire thing took less than three seconds, and to the audience Hinata's, Sasuke's and Sakura's silent conversation went by almost unnoticed.  
Moments later, Hinata and Sasuke were in the corridor just outside the cafeteria. The glass sliding door which opened out to the gardens was just a few metres away.

Sasuke gave her yet another one of his rare smiles, that changed the set of his entire face.  
It softened the dark smudges beneath his eyes, even brought a little colour into those pale cheeks.  
But it was in his eyes that it made the most difference.  
Steely onyx melted into a rich, dark chocolate colour, far softer, and yet seeming all the more bright.  
And then, in an instant, that soft side was covered up once more; Hiding all signs of weakness, and returning to cold and calculating.  
"Yeah, I have Kurenai-sensei too. She's very kind, neh? Are you any good at calligraphy?" He continued, attempting a look of genuine curiosity; The one he had seen when Naruto had asked him questions before. The way that boy could dshow simple, raw emotions.. It was almost naive, but in such an endearing way, that you could barely scrutinize him for it.  
It made everything he said that much more honest; Believable. It was what made him inspire trust in others so easily; Because you could read what he was thinking easily in those big blue eyes.

"It is a tradition for the Hyuuga clan's children to be educated thoroughly and traditionally, so I was taught calligraphy at the age of seven," Hinata explained quietly as she slid open the glass doors and stepped out into the fresh air of the grounds. "I believe the Uchiha clan has a similar system?" she asked, turning to face Sasuke and take back her tray from him.

"Yes, something similar...," The Uchiha replied vaguely, handing back her tray and following into the garden.  
The fresh air hit him like a small slap, crisp air washing over him in a way somewhat reminiscent of a cool shower.  
Leaves were flung from their trees, as the boughs danced and waved slowly, as though under water.  
" We were taught all sorts of Japanese culture, since when we were small.. I've even seen some Kabuki theatre, and enjoyed a tea ceremony," He explained, poking at the ominous substance sitting on a small plate on his tray.  
Today, the lunch lady must have gone all out; Today's lunch looked particularly unappetizing, a sloogey brown mess that he couldn't quite remember the name of.  
Probably pretending to be some sort of casserole.  
He smirked, looking Hinata over once more; She was from a respectable clan, so his brother would approve. She was beautiful, with skin like porcelain, and dark, long hair that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly.  
And yet, despite all that..  
He felt nothing.  
Not even a twinge.  
With a small frown, his head tilted to one side, and he flicked glances at her every so often; Hoping.. wishing, that some part of his being would realize that the girl next to him was very much free, and probably a tad more willing than some.. others people.

"Sounds interesting," Hinata nodded as she sat down and continued eating. The problem, Hinata decided, was that with two naturally quiet people from two different, respectable clans, there were precious few things to talk about. Both she and Sasuke had things they couldn't or wouldn't talk about.

Sasuke sighed, visible sagging under the effort of all this.  
Perhaps it would be best to simply come out with a statement... Something close to the truth.  
As close to the truth as his pride would allow, anyway.  
He fixed his gaze upon her, a hand placed gently on her own, and he leaned slightly closer. He almost felt himself shiver at the closeness. He had never been this close to someone.  
His mouth suddenly felt dry, his stomach did something he assumed would be close to a backflip, and decided that large butterflies would start flapping around in there too.  
What WAS that? He almost felt like he would throw up. Like a dizziness was coming to wash all through his system.  
It definitely had something to ..close.  
It wasn't anything like what he felt when he stared at  
he stared at a certain someone else.. This was different. He couldn't place the feeling.. Something between joy and dislike.  
His brain was certainly confused.  
" Hey, Hinata-chan… I was wondering.. If you'd like to go out with me?" He almost spat out, very quickly, lunch completely forgotten.  
He needed her to say yes.  
Wanted her to say yes.  
But…  
Would she?


	2. Sakura

**~ Denial ~**

* * *

"_Hey, Hinata-chan… I was wondering.. If you'd like to go out with me?" Sasuke almost spat out, very quickly, lunch completely forgotten._

_He needed her to say yes._

_Wanted her to say yes._

_But.._

_Would she?_

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:**

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction, and then she recomposed herself and stood up. "M-M-My apologies, Uchiha-san," she stammered, bowing slightly in his direction. "T-There is ... s-someone else I like..." She straightened up again, a deep blush colouring her cheeks. "A-Also, I do not understand why you would ask this of me. Today was the first day you have spoken to me. I-If... if this is your exchange for the cough pills, I would rather not receive it. And if it is for some other reason other than honest feelings, I think you have shamed yourself." Hinata cut herself off there, feeling that she had gone too far- it was just that her father's lessons on retaliation in politics had been well taught. "My apologies," she repeated, bowing again and then straightening up as she waited for Sasuke's reply.

Sasuke paused.

That... that had been unexpected.

His throat suddenly became far more dry than before, his hand left limp by his side, face, for once showing an emotion other than his sarcastic smirk; Shock.  
He flicked dark eyes up and down her.

He should have gone with his gut instinct. He should have never have said anything. He should have stayed in his recluded little corner, brooding at his desk, and snarling venomously at his fangirls.

Millions of them, he could have chosen.

But no.

He stood silently, a good head taller than the girl, face straight and unreadable, ominous like the silence before a storm.

" Then I have shamed myself," He spat venomously, turning abruptly on his heel and stalking away; Uchiha's never ran from anything.

Hinata lowered her eyes as Sasuke stormed away. She brought her drink to her lips and finished it, before tossing it carelessly into a bin. The girl was oddly silent as she made her way around the cafeteria and followed the corridor Sakura had escaped through earlier. "S-Sa-Sakura-chan?" she called out. After her confrontation with Sasuke, where her voice had remained strong, she found it breaking terribly.

Sakura was sitting at her desk ready for her next class, despite the fact that the bell hadn't gone yet. Hinata-chan had gone off with Uchiha-san. 'Nyaaaaa...' Sakura thought sadly to herself as she slowly stacked up her books and opened her pencil case. How long was Break, anyways? It had never seemed to last this long before.

Sasuke glared at anyone who dared pass him. Whispers followed him at every turn. Stares bored into his back, constantly following him.

And all he was trying to do was get to math class. Why was that so hard?

He felt like snapping several necks, but refrained, attempting to calm himself.

Hinata's unwillingness was just a little hitch in his plans. There were other girls.

His gaze snapped to one pink-haired individual, already sitting in their class, attentive despite the lack of teacher.

Just as he stepped through the door, the bell chimed, but for once, the air wasn't filled with groans.

Just more whispers.

Sasuke would have walked straight out of the almost empty class, except he saw an opportunity opening.

Sakura.

"Hmmm," Sasuke replied softly, gaze once more becoming calculating. Why was he doing all this again? Was any of this.. All of this coming in contact with others.. Was it worth it? Was.. was convincing himself really that neesecary?

'Yes,' muttered a small part of his concious.

He needed this.

Because, the alternative, was far worse.

With yet another fake smile, that seemed to be becoming more common place than his smirk, he took the seat beside Sakura.

His books cluttered on the desk, clunking down, and would have echoed, had the whispering not filled the air instead.

People were already filing in, once again shocked by his choice of company.  
'Let them stare,' He thought irrately, glaring at each in turn.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked, surprised. Her pencil fell to the ground. She went to retrieve it, and as she did so, noticed all the stares and whispered conversations. She frowned, using her new-found independance from "Sasuke-kun" to make a rational decision.  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked politely as she faced Sasuke again. Sakura Haruno was not going to be made a fool of, not by Sasuke, not by anyone.

Sasuke turned. He decided physical contact would be too much - So simply pulled out his fake smile once more, eyes meeting fleetingly with her own.  
" No... But if this seats reserved for one of your friends, I can move," He added a touch of hurt to his words, biting his lip and attempting to keep down the bile fighting its way up his throat.

This was low, and he knew it.

But..

But he had to.

Sakura was a nice girl. She'd convince him that he liked her. he was certain of it.

But was SHE trying convince him to like her... Or was he?

That, he was still unsure of.

"N-No, you're fine," Sakura said, and then focussed on the teacher who'd just walked in. As the man began puttering around his desk and the blackboard, getting ready for the lesson, her mind was thinking quickly. So Sasuke-kun wanted to talk to her now? Well, Sakura was no longer a fan girl! But surely that didn't mean she had to ignore him, riiiight? And when... if... he turned out to be a nice guy, maybe they could be friends, and then go out, and then get-  
Gaaaah! She wasn't meant to be thinking like that! The girl shook her head slightly, and then before her thoughts could betray her again, turned to the Uchiha and smiled. "The teacher's really slow, isn't he?" she murmured.

Sasuke nearly jumped.  
Nearly.  
But of course, Uchiha's never jump.  
His smirk returned.  
" Yeahh, but he always waddles around the front of the classroom like that....," He paused.  
She was falling for it.  
Really falling for it.  
He could scarecly keep the grin off his face, and he tapped his toes to some unknown tune. Perhaps this really would work out!  
The fact that his plan was working so well just broadened the smirk stretching across his handsome features.  
This was going to work.

Sakura stifled her giggles behind her hand, and then nodded. "Nyaa, he looks like a walrus. It's no wonder the class never listens to him," she said, indicating the rest of the classroom. Students were huddled in groups, chattering excitedly about the latest goss- in this case, Sasuke's "friendship" choices. Boys were standing or sitting on their tables, showing off for some other girls who were squealing excitedly. Sakura stuck out her tongue. _I would never be like THAT_she said to herself, spying one of the girls openly flirting with a boy.

Sasuke gave her a curt nod, smirk broadening once more.  
Now, it was time to strike, quick as a serpent and with twice the strength.  
With a gentle flash of fingers, he brushed his hand over Sakura's forearm, a gesture that could have easily be passed off as an accident.

However, he spoke not a word, dark eyes focussed on his pencil case as he flicked out a pen, book already laid open, crisp white pages filled with his neat scrawl.  
" Hmmm… But you don't remind me of a walrus at all. More like a pretty little blossum," He purred nonchalantly, before his pencil started scratching noisily against his paper, taking notes as though he had been listening all lesson.

_NYAAAAAA?!_ was the one resounding thought echoing through a certain Sakura Haruno's mind. _/Is he serious?! Did he just- he did didn't he- oh my- he just- SAKURA BREATHE_ and with that she drew in a deep breath- all while trying to hide from Sasuke that fact that she felt like exploding with excitement. _This is so not fair!_ she wailed to herself. _Just as I was trying to stay away from him, Sasuke-kun went and did THAT! Nyaaaaa~!!_ Out loud, Sakura managed to contain herself enough to reply with, "Nyaaa? Corny, considering my name." Where was she getting this from?! That was an insult! "But I think I like it," she added, glancing in Sasuke's direction and then back to her own book where she too was innocently copying down notes.

She felt like exploding, and struggled valiantly to stop the grin from spreading across her face. She managed to suppress it mostly, and ended up with what looked like a smirk crossed with a smile and pink cheeks.

Sasuke had to suppress the shudder, pausing to consider her, elegantly drawing a hand beneath his chin, dark eyes almost puzzled.  
The puppy dog face. And there was one move to complete it…  
He tilted his head to one side, dark bangs falling infront of his eyes, almost hinting that he was shy.

Really it was to hide the frown that was flickering across his features.  
If this was the right thing, why did it _feel_ so wrong?  
" So just because you were named after blossom, means I can't compliment you on your beauty?" He tried to make his voice sound hurt, with a slint hint of playfulness.

He just hoped he was a good acting, having never had practice in this area.  
Why did Naruto have to make this whole 'flirting' thing so simple, when he was so obviously oblivious?

Sakura had no chance. The moment Sasuke had tipped his head to the side, revealing his puppydog eyes and the perfect, pale curve of his jaw, Inner Sakura had squealed and set off a chain reaction of bombs along the girl's mind. "Nyaaahahaha," Sakura laughed, "Th-that's alright! I mean, it's perfectly fine, it's still a compliment and it's not good to complain and Sasuke-kun you said it so it must be true and and and yeaaahh..." She was staring at him dreamily now, Inner Sakura turning Sasuke's face and earlier words into fairy-tale fantasies of white weddings, tuxedos and pink glitter.

Sasuke gave her his fake smile, practically sending sparkles flying in every direction.  
" Thats good.. So it means I can tell you what a beautiful shade of jade-green your eyes are?" He purred again, pale fingers coming up to lightly trace her jaw, and disapearing just as quickly. As though he had run his hand along a squalding surface, and retracted quickly so as not to burn.. Which was almost what he felt.  
He wondered what it felt to be able to follow someone so madly.. So blindly, that you couldn't see them obviously lying between their teeth.  
He doubted he would ever put that trust in someone.  
The very thought actually shook him to the core.  
Would he be like that?

Would he _ever_ feel that?

"Sasuke...kun..." Sakura murmured leaning forward a little unconsciously. Inner Sakura was writing out wedding invitations and deciding on flower girls- _Hinata, of course, and Ino..._ in her head, and pink glitter was still falling from the heavens. The dull interior of the classroom had completely vanished from Sakura's sights, in fact everything had been wiped clear from her mind other than her Sasuke-kun and their future together! "Nyaaa, you're so kind," she exclaimed happily. "I knew you would be! Sasuke-kun, you're so nice to me~ and you have such pretty eyes too~" Sakura said, almost in a sing-song type of voice.

Sasuke suddenly felt his gut clench. He frowned, eyes loosing their spark, brows furrowed in a look of something close to pain, mouth contorted almost in a snarl.  
Why did he have to do this… What was with all these fake smiles, all these gestures without any feeling?  
Why was his conscious suddenly kicking in..  
This, somehow, had nothing to do with his pride.  
This had something to do with how he felt, quite a bit deeper than that.  
Why did he have to ignore possibly the best thing in his life.. Convince himself lies.. And betray his own being… For his 'Uchiha Pride'?  
With a hiss, he recoiled, hands clenched firmly in to fists.  
Maybe it was the lack of sleep.  
Maybe it was because he wasn't feeling well.  
Or maybe, it was because for the first time in years, he was going to ignore his pride.. And act on gut feeling.  
He stood, stiffly, flinging his desk backwards, gaining the attention of the entire class, as well as their 'walrus' of a teacher.  
" I need to find someone," He snarled, before kicking over his desk, ignoring the books clattering to the floor, and sprinting out, slamming the door behind him. His heart pounded in his chest, adreniline pumping through his body. He was panting like he'd run a marathon.. Felt as though he was running for his life.  
And yet, as the wind ruffled through already messy hair, he felt the freest he had in a long, long time. And now their was just one thing left to do.  
He was going to find Naruto

The world cracked, the pink glitter flew away on a gale-force wind and Inner Sakura's guest list was torn from her hands. _What._ Sakura stared blankly at the space Sasuke's face had been in mere moments ago. _What. This... wasn't happening._ "Sasuke... kun...?" she breathed, feeling completely out of it. Time felt like it was warping around her, leaving her untouched in this moment of complete betrayal and pain. She'd been an idiot. Freed from the Uchiha's intoxicating presence, Sakura realised she'd been a hypocrite and a fangirl to boot. _How the hell did that happen...?_  
She didn't know if that moment would ever end, but finally it did. Only to be followed by the next tick of the second hand on her silver watch, which heralded the arrival of guilt and shock. Another small 'tick' and despair joined the party of emotions wreaking destruction along Inner Sakura's perfectly designed dresses and white carpets.  
How had she let Sasuke do this to her?  
How had she done this to herself?  
Blind crushes, she thought to herself bitterly, snapping her pen in her hand. Ink splattered over her palm. And arrogant, undeserving boys like _Sasuke-kun_. She thought of the name with a slight twist of her lips, showing her distaste for everything the letters stood for.

Hinata was her History teacher's favourite student. Smart, quick and polite, the Hyuuga girl had quickly gained the teacher's trust and liking. As such, during a time like this, when an urgent errand had to be run, only Hinata had been trusted to deliver the message and parcel. Hyuugas never hurried or moved ungracefully, and Hinata had already finished her classwork. After finishing the delivery, this left her to slowly make her way back to class, her thoughts reflecting slowly on the lunchbreak. She hadn't found Sakura before the bell had rung, which worried her a little. But Hinata had faith in Sakura's ability to think rationally- in everything except Sasuke-san. Now that her thoughts had turned to the Uchiha, she wondered idely what had happened to him after he'd stalked off... his last, venomous words flashed through her mind. _"Then I have shamed myself..."_  
Why had Sasuke-san tried to approach her, in any case? Surely nothing could be so bad that he was hiding from himself? Unless it was his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Hinata didn't know much about the elder of the two Uchiha brothers, but she did know that he wanted only the best for Sasuke. And for Itachi, that meant reputation. Had Itachi told Sasuke to approach her, in that case? Hinata allowed herself a shrug, thoroughly mystified about the whole issue.  
Maybe she should ask Sasuke-san about it later. Though that would likely end up with an awkward situation, Hinata did not like being confused- her mind was usually agile and smart enough to discover people's motives, and she was having trouble with Sasuke. Just then she looked up as a door slammed shut, and who would be coming down the corridor towards her other than the one and only Sasuke-san?

There was no chance of Naruto going to school that day. He'd stayed up the night before playing video games until an unholy hour of the morning, when he'd then collapsed into his mattress. Despite- or perhaps because of- the perfect weather outside, Naruto had remained tucked up in bed, happily snoring through his alarm clock as it went off regularly every ten minutes. After four repetitions, the clock evidently decided there was no use in trying to get Naruto up because it stopped ringing. Which meant there was nothing to stop the blonde boy from sleeping in until midday.  
At the moment, said blonde boy was rubbing sleepies out of his eyes whilst grouchily pawing through his cupboard in search of food. Miso ramen would have been an ideal breakfast for Naruto, but he was out. Uttering something between a wail and a growl, the boy dumped himself down in the middle of the kitchen, crossed his arms and declared to the world in general, "I want miso ramen~!" However, there was no-one to answer his demand, and soon enough a growling tummy forced Naruto up again and into his bedroom to get changed into his favourite orange hoodie and jeans. A few minutes later, Naruto slammed the door shut behind him, checked he had Gama-chan full of coins, and set off happily for Ichiraku Ramen for his breakfast.  
Soon enough, Naruto was ordering his beloved miso ramen. Or rather, _trying_ to.  
"Shouldn't you be at school?" asked the owner suspiciously.  
"Nooo, every teacher in the school got sick so it's cancelled," Naruto laughed, waving his hand dismissively.  
Ten seconds later, the pavement outside met Naruto's backside not for the first time. Scowling, Naruto picked himself up and stalked off grumpily without a backward glance. Until he tripped spectacularly, managing to catch himself at the last moment, and then he glanced around sheepishly. The world was determined to trip him up, Naruto had decided long ago. There was no way the number of times he hit the ground was due solely to him- after all, he was going to be the next souban! He was too co-ordinated, dammit!

As Sasuke was striding from that classroom, he could feel the weight of all the expectations, everything, suddenly lifting from his shoulders.  
But that could only last so long. He knew, if he stayed on school grounds, he'd either be roped back into class (And back to what he now assumed a very distraught Sakura) – Or be sent to the councillor.  
Both of which were unappetizing in the extreme.

He was about ready to hurry on out of the school grounds, and sprint down the street, when he spotted Hinata making her almost agonizingly slow way back to class.  
He paused to examine her for a second, hesitating.  
He needed to get past her to be free of the grounds.  
To find the only person he had been wanting to be with these past few weeks.

The one person who had decided not to turn up to school today, that unthinking idio-…  
He returned to the present, shooting his gaze once more to Hinata.  
He hadn't realized he has stopped, and sagged into a locker, the cool metal running almost comfortingly down his side. Hadn't realized that he'd once again let himself gaze off into a fantasy land.

Hadn't realized that he had never considered what he would do with himself if Naruto simply said, 'No.'  
That thought made he pause again, eyes wide.  
If he did… What would happen?  
By now, he had surely thrown off his reputation as the cold-hearted bastard, stomped on it, and left it lying in a little pile of whispers a rumors.

Who knew what the student body thought now?  
And with a smirk, his conscious added, ' And who cares? We're doing things OUR way now,'  
And that thought added a little colour back to his cheeks, and made dark eyes ignite once more, fuelled by some secret passion that should never have spluttered into life.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked softly. She'd meant to simply pass him, and let him be. However, his collapse into the closest locker had concerned her, so she had pulled herself up and spoken to him. He looked completely out of it, an expression the Hyuuga girl had never expected to see on the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke's dark eyes darted up to hers, and for a moment, onyx met a mysterious cloudy purple.

Then the Uchiha decidedly fixed his gaze somewhat off over her left shoulder, attempting to ignore the girls face. However, his gaze was drawn back by that worried expression that flittered across her features. Hinata was far too kind.

He gently reached out, placing a hand limply upon her shoulder, and giving it a pat, hand floppy, moving with the stiffness of a butterflies last few wing beats.

His thin, drawn smile made it all the more evident that being pinned between the girl and the locker behind him was an uncomfortable experience for him.

" I'm about to do something completely ridiculous. But it feels brilliant," He muttered, more to himself than her.

He gave her that same, drawn smile, before swiftly stalking past her, shoes making no noise on the vinyl flooring.

And with those final, fateful words, Sasuke proceeded through the door, watching as it swung closed behind him, leaving one what he assumed rather bemused Hyuuga behind it.


	3. His fault

**~ Denial ~**

_

* * *

"__I'm about to do something completely ridiculous. But it feels brilliant," he muttered, more to himself than her._

_He gave her that same, drawn smile, before swiftly stalking past her, shoes making no noise on the vinyl flooring._

_And with those final, fateful words, Sasuke proceeded through the door, watching as it swung closed behind him, leaving one what he assumed rather bemused Hyuuga behind it._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

So what was Naruto meant to do now, anyways?! Recognizing the graffiti scrawled across a tree to his right, the blonde boy realised he was close to Konoha High, and therefore had to escape before he was seen and forcefully taken into the school. Spinning on his heel, he started striding away until a loud growl from his stomach reminded him he hadn't yet had breakfast and forced him to stop. "I'm hungryyyy..." he wailed loudly, not expecting anyone to respond to his complaint.

Sasuke sprinted from the gates, panting.  
He paused, looking back on the school, a victorious smirk flickering across his features.  
He blinked dark, calculating eyes, and surveyed his surroundings, eyes instantly fixed on one particular blonde.  
He could scarcely believe his luck, and he stalked closer, suddenly feeling nervous.  
What if he had just gone through all that.. Destroyed his reputation.. For nothing?  
He shook his head, a blank expression coming to his face, smirk receding.

"I'm hungryyyy..."

Sasuke could not help the smile that slipped beneath his calm radar. And somehow, he didn't mind much either.  
"How coincidental. So am I," the boy replied, coming closer, an almost feverish look in his eyes.

"Teme!" exclaimed Naruto. "Hah! Why're you out of school, anyways?" he demanded, a bright grin stretching across his face. Never mind the fact that Naruto himself was skipping school...  
He looked over Sasuke's current state, mentally surprised that the Uchiha would ever let himself look like this- blank as usual... and a sort of 'active' look about him? Coupled with his mess of a duck butt, dark bags under his eyes and a crumpled shirt, it really looked as if Sasuke had skipped about four months of sleep and decided to roll around on the ground.  
And Naruto totally didn't know how you'd look after that from experience. 'course not...

Sasuke smirked.  
It was that grin, he decided.  
That bright, crazy, wild grin, that made him want to try the impossible. Made him want to jump off bridges, destroy reputations, and try to flirt, all just for a chance at something he was quite positive would never work.  
It was that smile that made his heart beat faster. That smile that made a flush dance lightly across his face. The smile that made his blood sing, and a pleasant warmth spread all through his body, that felt like fire, and often made his palms tingle.  
And that was all achieved with a simple, friendly gesture.  
A simple smile.  
"I could ask you the same question, Dobe," he retorted in a bored tone, rolling his eyes and cringing a little inside.  
Why did he always act like that, whenever he was around Naruto? (Yes, in his head he could accept that the boy had a name - But he doubted his mouth would ever take note)  
Why did he still have to be the cold, uncaring bastard?  
For a few seconds, the mask had come off. A twinkle sparked in those dark, secret filled eyes.  
And then, it was hidden once more. Chocolate brown hardened to a stark, cold onyx, and brows furrowed in almost bemuzed irritation.  
It was always the same.  
And yet, that smile dared him to change that. To embrace the boy before him, cling tightly to that small, exuberant frame.  
However, he recoiled slightly from such forward thoughts, choosing to rather maintain his cool, aloof manner, leaning against a none-existent wall, hands tucked securely in pockets; Unsure of whether that was simply from habit, or to stop them doing far more unwanted gestures.

"I'm too cool for school!" Naruto exclaimed, and then cracked up at his wit. "Besides, it's been too long since I last skipped," he said almost-seriously, crossing his arms and nodding calmly. Then, once again he burst into laughter. He skipped forward and poked the slightly taller boy in the chest. "So why are YOU here anyways?" he repeated.

Sasuke raised one elegant brow, and allowed it to talk a thousand words.  
"I was actually here to collect you. The school wants a word with their favourite delinquent," the taller boy purred, brushing away the finger like one might an ant or dirt; with a distinct air of disdain.  
He froze again; would this get him anywhere? Would this dancing around the point of things, and pretending that feelings that constantly bubbled to the surface didn't exist, get him anywhere?  
The face before his bounced, bright eyes filled with a confidence built on nothing but the boys own cheerful outlook. Why was that? How was it that this idiot was always so happy? That, he decided, was another reason he liked Naruto.  
His mind almost swam at that.  
He had just admitted it.  
Just admitted what he had been trying to deny for far too long.  
He liked Naruto.  
With a small shrug, long, elegant hands moved slowly, almost slithered, lazily to wrap around the boys waist.  
For a minute, a look of confusion passed across the Uchiha's features, before he relaxed slightly, and pulled the shorter boy closer, inhaling the miso scent that seemed to always cover his classmate.  
He leaned forward slightly, dark fringe close enough to tickle Naruto's cheeks, simply to stare deeper into those eyes.

"T-teme?" stuttered Naruto, completely thrown off-balance by the sudden turn of events. "What're you doing?!" he demanded, voice getting louder. He pulled futilely at the Uchiha's hands and tried to step back unsuccessfully.  
And only managed in losing his balance, not only falling to the pavement, but managing to pull Sasuke down with him.  
Naruto's eyes widened as the breath was knocked out of him, and then almost began hyperventilating at Sasuke's face so close to his own.

That simple rejection to his advancement halted Sasuke in his tracks.  
Already uncertain with his own decision, Naruto's protest just made him more certain; this wasn't going to work.  
Of course, the idiot then had to make it all work, ruining his chance of escape, by dragging him down on top of that idiot.  
And this time, his face was far closer.  
His pale, almost regal looking nose was squished against Naruto's own. The shorter boys breath ghosted across his lips, making them feel all the more dry; And making the taller boy feel all the more breathless.  
He felt as though he was drowning in those bright, sky blue eyes. Felt as though he wasn't staring down, bust instead casting his gaze up high, to the heavens above.  
But still, he could sense the boys apprehension; And his own trepidation.  
The warning system in his head was going off. He could see fireworks, and his brain was going crazy, urging him to take at least some sort of action.  
So he leaned closer, and for a brief few seconds, pressed his lips against Naruto's.  
It was a quick, simple gesture; he simply brushed his thin pale lips against Naruto's far plumper pink ones.  
And yet in those few, fleeting moments, he closed dark rimmed eyes, and poured everything he had felt; fear, joy, anger, agony and sheer hopefulness into the kiss.  
And though brief, the effects were instantaneous.  
Shock waves rocketed through his body, and his eyes snapped open.  
He felt far more alive, and quite a bit more awake than he had for the past few days; And then it also hit him.  
They were in the middle of the street, in the middle of a town, right next to their school.  
And finally, his body listened to the alarm bells that were now drumming through his head, hammering into his skull.  
His body quickly pulled itself upright, and in a few seconds, he was sitting on the footpath, a good metre back from the boy, glaring.  
"This is your fault, Dobe," he hissed almost venomously, unsure of how to feel. How to react.  
But most of all, unsure of how Naruto would.

Naruto didn't move, didn't speak, didn't react at all as Sasuke got up. His mind had gone quite simply into shock. Nothing was penetrating it, apart from the fact that _Sasuke Uchiha had just kissed him_.  
Oh, good God.  
Naruto liked Sasuke as a friend! As his _brother_! But Sasuke had just _kissed_ him!  
He heard the other boy's words as though they were coming through a filter. After a few seconds, the meaning processed though, and Naruto dragged himself up.  
"How the hell is this _my_ fault?!" he yelled, clenching his fists as his sides.

Sasuke's expression simply darkened.  
He had guessed wrong. Jumped to obscure conclusions. His mind had twisted Naruto's actions of friendship into something far worse, just to torture him.  
And of course, instead of ignoring such a crazy thought pattern, instead of avoiding and recoiling like he always did, he let himself hope; Let himself believe that maybe (despite the fact that he kept trying to convince himself otherwise) _maybe_ things might work out. That maybe, beneath all that happiness, Naruto felt it too.  
But from the way the boy clenched his fist, it was obvious things had gone askew.  
But the Uchiha snarled, standing by his original statement.  
"Yes you idiot. This **is** all your fault. If you didn't want this... then why... why..." Sasuke simply broke off with an almost primitive growl, his own hands balling up into fists.  
Why didn't Naruto see it? Why couldn't he feel it? Since when had the idiots perceptive side turned off?  
Usually, Sasuke felt like those bright blue eyes stared right through him.  
Now, he knew they didn't.  
So why had he been so stupid?  
So trusting?  
Dark eyes bore into blue, and Sasuke brought out one of his worst, non-verbal weapons; 'the Death Glare'.  
If looks could kill, Naruto would have been a small pile of soot.  
But they couldn't.  
So he decided that his hands would have to do the work instead.  
And with yet another guttural roar of something crossed between fury and pain, he launched himself at the boy, aiming a punch that if landed, would deal a very painful blow to Naruto's stomach.

The punch did land, and Naruto gasped as he was thrown backwards, stumbling back until his back hit the trunk of the graffiti-covered tree from before. "B-_Bastard_!" Naruto roared, flinging himself forward, fist clenched and ready to smash into Sasuke's own gut.

_Why did Sasuke do that? He's never shown any interest... _

But Sasuke was already ahead of him, anger and shame fueling his actions. He danced past the blow, dark eyes practically radiating waves of anguish.  
Oh how Naruto had fooled him. How he had followed, blindly, like a cobra follows the beat of their flute bearer.  
With another snarl, he grabbed the idiot's flailing arm, pulled him closer, only to viciously shove a knee to his gut.  
"I thought you... you cared," He snarled, voice wavering for only a second.

_He sounds so vulnerable..._

"Never said I didn't," growled Naruto as he straightened up and aimed a quick punch at Sasuke. At such close range, the Uchiha couldn't dodge, but then again Naruto's fist hadn't had much time to get any power or momentum.

_Sounds like he's hurt..._

Naruto pulled his arms from Sasuke's grip and dodged backwards, bouncing on his haunches as adrenaline roared through his veins.

The punch definitely did land, and the force was enough to send Sasuke's head flying to one side. That'd definitely leave a mark.  
A small trickle of blood slipped down the corner of his mouth, from where he'd bitten his own cheek.  
Ruby red droplets ran down his pale chin, staining the once crisp white of his uniform.  
But he didn't care.  
He simply raced forward again, tired of talking.  
_'Liar. If you did, then why are we fighting?'_  
And then it hit him that he had started this. It was technically his fault they were throwing punches, trading blows...

Naruto dodged to the side as Sasuke raced towards him, frighteningly fast.

_I haven't fought Sasuke in... what. Months? Years?_

He spun around, using his momentum to launch a punch at Sasuke, aimed for that pale, now bloodstained face.

_It doesn't feel normal to be fighting him._

Sasuke growled, bringing his arms up to block Naruto's fists, being forced back a half-step through the sheer power of the punches. Letting out a feral roar, he clenched his teeth, before launching a rather impressive kick at Naruto's jaw.  
Anger was coursing through him, making him want only one thing; revenge.

Naruto brought his arms up just in time to block the kick, before spinning out to the side and launching his own kick, aimed for Sasuke's remaining leg on the ground.

_Not normal... not right...!_

The kick hit Sasuke squarely in the tendon, his knee buckled, and he ended up (with a small grunt) flat out on his rump.  
His tail bone stung from the impact, but his face was simply shocked indifference.  
Since when had Naruto been able to knock him down?  
It had been so long since they had fought.. And Sasuke hadn't practiced in far too long. But he thought he knew the idiots moves like the back of his. Thought he could predict each movement with ease; he used to be able too.  
What had changed?

He scrambled quickly too his feet once more, his tail bone not the only thing smarting.  
"Just leave me alone," he spat, hissing like an angry cat.  
He simply lacked the resolve to continue this. Deep down (coincidentally from the same place all his other other stupid, hopefully, idiotic thoughts had come from) he didn't want to hurt Naruto.  
And perhaps that was why his blows hadn't been quite as hard as they could have. Reflexes weren't as sharp.

Or maybe it was lack of practice.

He hoped it was the latter.

Naruto was left, staring at the space Sasuke had been seconds before. He reviewed the thought he'd had a split-second before his leg had smashed into Sasuke's.

_Not right...? How does fighting with Sasuke not feel right? We used to fight all the time_... But Naruto knew this fight had been different. He could feel bruises forming on his arms and stomach, and knew that by the next day, Sasuke would also be black and blue.

In their previous fights, months ago, they'd never injured each other this much. There had always been a feeling of camaraderie, almost a feeling of co-operation as they'd fought.

This time, they'd both been serious.

Naruto knew all about Sasuke's infamous Uchiha pride. And he knew that after what had happened between the two of them, the chances of them continuing to live and be friends as if nothing had changed, was nonexistent.

But he couldn't bring himself to turn and call out to Sasuke.

The lack of response only hardened the Uchiha's resolve. Still glaring (Now at the world in general) he spun on his heel, stalking away.  
He didn't bother to wipe the blood that was now congealing on his chin.  
Didn't bother to gingerly touch the bruise that was forming on proud cheekbones.  
He simply strode away, a sense of desolation washing through him.

It was still Naruto's fault.

**

* * *

A/N**

I suppose this would be a good time to introduce ourselves :D

So! _Denial_ is a roleplay, whether or not you've already worked this out, I don't know. I'm Sakura, the one who looks after this account~ My fellow roleplayer is Naru~chan. (We're both girls.)

Anyways! I just thought I'd let you all know that, basically, I'm going to be uploading one chapter per day until we catch up to the latest chapter in the RP. After that, the updates will be slightly more spaced out, but since we both love RPing hopefully they'll still be regular updates. =3

My thanks, also, to those of you who review - I know everyone says it, but it really does make my day to log into my email and find a review~

Please press that button! 8D

~ Sakura


	4. Denial

**~ Denial ~**

_

* * *

Naruto knew all about Sasuke's infamous Uchiha pride. And he knew that after what had happened between the two of them, the chances of them continuing to live and be friends as if nothing had changed, were nonexistent._

_But he couldn't bring himself to turn and call out to Sasuke._

_The lack of response only hardened the Uchiha's resolve. Still glaring (Now at the world in general) he spun on his heel, stalking away.  
He didn't bother to wipe the blood that was now congealing on his chin.  
Didn't bother to gingerly touch the bruise that was forming on proud cheekbones.  
He simply strode away, a sense of desolation washing through him._

_It was still Naruto's fault._

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:**

He'd been right. The next morning, Naruto gingerly poked the bruises littering his arms, wincing at the pain. There was no way he could go to school looking like this, he decided with just a fraction of his usual cheekiness.  
Ever since yesterday, Naruto had been silent, barely talking to his guardian, Iruka, and ignoring his cell phone, which rang constantly with calls from Kiba. He'd barely touched his food the night before, despite not having eaten all day.  
Iruka had already left for work, so Naruto was left to slowly make his way to the kitchen. Like yesterday, he slumped down in the middle of the room, however this time it was simply from a bad night's sleep and the fact that there was still no miso ramen for his breakfast.

~x~

Sasuke blinked, dazedly at his alarm clock.  
It rung again, and without thinking, he simply pushed it from its perch by his bed, watching in near slow motion as it fell, before the resounding crack of glass heralded that he had finally broken the clocks little glass frame.  
He blinked blearily at it again, not moving.  
Itachi had left for work already.  
But the scent of warm coffee that drifted from downstairs told him that his brother had left him some.  
Probably sensed something was wrong when Sasuke hadn't turned up for dinner.  
He had exiled himself to his room, locked the doors, and taken himself to bed.  
It didn't matter that he hadn't eaten since that morning.  
Didn't matter that he was still wearing his crumpled, battered uniform.  
In fact, he was quite certain nothing mattered anymore, and he would be content to simply shrivel up in his warm bed, and sleep.  
What did he have to look forward to at school?  
Nothing.  
What did he have to look forward to when he passed through the mall, or walked through the town?  
Was there anything to look out for anymore? Like the tell-tale screams of poor civilians, or a flash of blonde and a cheeky laugh, echoing down an alley way, as Naruto Uzumaki fled his latest crime scene?

No.  
There was nothing to look out for.  
Nothing to get him out of bed, down the stairs, and all the way to school.  
So with that, the Uchiha closed now black _and_ red rimmed eyes, willing sleep, and darkness to take him.  
And wishing that the ever present dobe-blue sky would let darkness swallow it up, too.

~x~

It was a very slow day. By lunchtime, Naruto had simply stayed in his room, without the energy or drive to change out of yesterday's school uniform, get a drink of water, or even kick off his shoes.  
His thoughts moved slowly, jumping from one topic to another, completely random and detached from reality. He thought of Sasuke, of school, of graffiti-covered trees, back to Sasuke, Sasuke's words, Sasuke's actions, his own actions, his own words... and once again to Sasuke.

Naruto had never realised how much he thought about Sasuke.

Never realised how much he wanted to speak with Sasuke.

Never realised how much he relied on having Sasuke there.

But... could he deal with... this?

Could he stand to look at Sasuke again, knowing how the Uchiha felt?

He had to. He couldn't imagine, didn't want to imagine a life without his best friend and brother.

He didn't know what he'd do.

But for now he had to get to Sasuke.  
Making up his mind impulsively, Naruto forced himself up and out of the house, thinking that maybe Sasuke would still be at his house- everything considered, he highly doubted the Uchiha could face school. He knew he himself couldn't.  
Leaving everything behind, including his phone and wallet, Naruto walked almost purposefully out of the front door and to the left, feet automatically taking him towards the Uchiha mansion.  
He'd been there often enough, after all.  
As he walked, he searched for the dark figure of his best friend, but he was no where to be found as the blonde boy made his way closer and closer to the mansion.

Elegant fingers traced random patterns in the woodwork of the large, rather lonely mahogany table.  
The dark haired boys only companion was a small, white mug, and the dark, cold liquid he was swilling inside it. His eyes were dull, and he seemed nearly lifeless.  
Felt, nearly lifeless.  
In fact, that was probably an overstatement. At that minute, he felt nothing at all, accept and coldness that was slowly claiming him inside.  
What would he do now, without….  
He could barely think the boys name without flinching.  
And that very thought made his brows furrow, the cold melting away to leave something far worse; anger, boiling through him like lava, and making him feel like a volcano ready to erupt.  
He had let himself rely far too much on one person; made that one person his reason to get out of bed each morning.  
And now... Now Naruto probably wanted nothing to do with him.  
He lifted the cup to his lips, taking a painstakingly slow sip of the cold, bitter liquid.  
The sourness thankfully washed all other tastes... and memories… from his mouth.  
But not his mind.  
With a growl, he slammed the cup back down, ignoring the small 'Chink!' as cracks appeared in the cheap china, and dark, black coffee leaked through, spreading across the table like the blood from some horrible beast.  
Sasuke stood, briskly stalking away and pulling a hoodie on, before stepping out into the cool air, that nipped at his cheeks and whistled through branches.  
Leaves swirled helplessly in its grasp, torn from their trees and sent on a perilous journey out, into the grey, dreary looking streets.  
And it was out an imperious looking front gate that Sasuke stepped, into these very streets; all he wanted to do was forget.  
Forget himself, and forget what he'd done.

"Teme," greeted Naruto blankly, the insult lacking the cheekiness or fondness it usually held. That was basically how he felt- he didn't know what he was meant to feel, and even if he tried to identify the emotions rolling around in him, he was woefully unsuccessful.  
Never before had Naruto Uzumaki had trouble identifying his feelings. It was usually very easy; angry, happy, sad, sheepish or cheeky. There really wasn't much else that he felt.

Sasuke froze.  
He swallowed slowly, throat feeling like a desert.  
Naruto had made it quite clear what he thought of his unnatural, freakish feelings. Made it quite clear that it would go nowhere.  
So Sasuke had done what he always did.  
He had recoiled from all contact, retracting into himself and leaving the world to deal with the cold, heartless bastard that would become his mask.  
But Whenever Naruto was there... Whenever he simply spoke, feelings flourished again, like flowers, wiggling free of the dry, winter worn ground.  
That same peculiar warmth ran through him, sparks shot through his mind, and tingles ran down his palms.  
He turned, dull life-less eyes meeting sky-blue.  
"What?" he practically whispered, voice hurt, distrusting; With a slight waver at the end.

Naruto shrugged. He didn't know.  
"You... you alright?" he said uncertainly. Of course Sasuke wasn't, he could see that in the bags highlighting the paleness of his skin, the agony in his eyes as he stared at Naruto, the pain in his voice. But it was something to say, some way of breaking the ice into what he knew was going to be a very awkward, very painful conversation.

Sasuke gave a grunt, turning his head to stare at the concrete on the other side of street.  
It was painful just to look at him.  
Just to hear that voice.  
He had to repress the urge to hug him, and hold him close, and pretend that everything was all right. Pretend that Naruto hadn't ruined everything by being so irresistible, by having that smile.  
But that was just it.  
No matter how much that smile, those friendly features, those warm, friendly eyes encouraged him, it was pointless. Because Naruto didn't want him back.

"Oi, teme," Naruto repeated, a bit louder. "I asked you a question."  
He frowned, confused and hurt by Sasuke's attitude. He hadn't even replied! _Before_, as it was now christened, Sasuke-teme would have replied sarcastically and then hit him over the head. _Now_, he didn't even gain a response.  
The blonde took a step to forward, instinctively reaching out to Sasuke to comfort him- before he froze, and, with a bitter expression on his face, dropping his arms and face to the side.

"And I asked you to leave me alone, too. But you can't seem to do that, can you?" came the snarled response, Sasuke flicking his furious gaze upon the blonde. He could already feel his heart speed up, his fists ball up ready to punch that adorable, irresistible face, but lacked the nerve. How could he punch the one friend he'd ever really had? The only person who made him feel truly alive?  
"I can't... I can't do this anymore.." the dark haired boy choked out, before burying his face in the crook of his shorter friends shoulder, his body wracked with sobs that refused to be verbalized.

"Te-...Sasuke?" Naruto stammered, arms instinctively coming up and resting around the other boy's torso. He could feel Sasuke's shoulders shaking and knew subconsciously that this was something he would never talk about, no matter what. This was Sasuke in his weakest, most vulnerable state, and Naruto was never going to exploit it. He could feel the tenseness fading from his own shoulders, and he felt a series of emotions which was difficult to describe. Surprised by Sasuke's breakdown. Embarrassed that Sasuke was shaking in his arms. Almost honoured that the person Sasuke showed his weak side to, was him. Trusted, for that same reason.  
And somehow, protective of him. He didn't want Sasuke to be so hurt because of him. Didn't want Sasuke hurt, ever.

The shaking however quickly subsided. Being weak had never suited the Uchiha, and after all that had happened he wanted to pull back. To recoil, and spit violent words at Naruto.  
And yet, somehow, he couldn't.  
And despite the fact that part of him was feeling rather bitter resentment and anger, the majority of his brain was working on keeping his respiratory system working, because he was quite certain he had never been this close to the idiot before – Except when they were sparring.  
And that was the very reason he broke free of his shorter friends grip, stumbling back a few steps.  
And there he was, at it again. Naruto being so damn irresistible that it had been hard work breaking free of that gentle embrace.  
He frowned slightly, unsure of what to say. Unsure of how to react.  
"Look, Naru... to, I... uh... what I mean is... that you... I... I think that... uh..."  
His voice was muted, almost panicky. What could he say? Was there anything that could come out right?  
Naruto had made his opinion on the matter VERY clear yesterday afternoon. So was their really anything that he could say? Anything that could follow up what had happened that almost fateful afternoon?  
"What I'm trying to say is... that... I... I love you."  
_'Wait.'_  
_'WHAAATT?'_  
His brained froze, his mouth remained motionless after that, but his eyes were wide.  
He certainly hadn't meant to say that.  
What he was trying to get out of his cruel, unfaithful lips was something along that lines of; 'We can still be friends?' or ' I'd understand if you don't wish to talk to me anymore.'  
So how had something so idiotic, so corny, and so... close to what might be the truth slip out?  
But that was what scared him the most.  
How close to the truth it was.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, shocked beyond comprehension. _Sasuke had just confessed to him_. All other sounds around him, including the Uchiha's stammers and the wind around him, were overwhelmed by the roaring in his ears. He could actually _feel_ his heartbeat throughout his entire body as it increased in both speed and power, pumping blood through his body. And lastly, he could hear his own breathing, even over the chaos echoing in his head.  
"Wha-?!" he breathed almost silently. Then, louder. "_What_?!"  
He'd thought trying to identify his emotions had been hard before. If he'd known how overwhelming this felt, he wouldn't have complained before. His entire body was tingling, shock clouding all other thoughts as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He could feel his hair almost standing on end, all his senses heightened- the wind was so much louder, _he_ was so much louder, Sasuke was so clear in front of him, so _there_, the wind was so much colder...  
But despite that he still felt warm, almost too hot, as if there was a fire burning in his stomach.  
And then there were the other emotions competing for attention. Emotions that he couldn't identify.

"I didn't mean that," Sasuke spat harshly, frown becoming more prominent. He was almost scared to speak, to breath, less his own body betrayed him and did something even more embarrassing. He could foresee what would happen; Naruto would once again reject him. And somehow, this time, he doubted he could take it.  
"Look, Uzumaki," he muttered, already feeling the tell tale prickling of skin that accompanied a blush.  
"I'm just going to keep walking, and pretend none of it happened, alright? And you'd be wise to do that same."  
The last part of his statement was something crossed between a threat and a plea.  
He quickly side stepped that boy, doing what he did best when faced with difficult social situations; retreat.

This time Naruto wouldn't hesitate, _couldn't_ hesitate, he knew their friendship was over. Sasuke's Uchiha pride would never let him talk to Naruto again after saying _that_, and Naruto could already feel the desolation, the complete feeling of being _alone_ beginning to overwhelm him, could already see that this would destroy both him and Sasuke. The despair he'd felt since yesterday was nothing compared to what he felt now, this totally overwhelming rush of emotion. He could see the future, desolate and bleak without the steady presence and sarcastic wit, along with the rare laughs and grins, which accompanied the raven-haired boy. Could see himself drowning, losing himself without that constant presence.  
"Sasuke!" he cried, spinning around to face the Uchiha's retreating form. "_Wait!_"

Sasuke didn't stop his fast pace, and simply continued to stride towards the Uchiha mansions imperious gate.

His face was blank, eyes growing dull once more.

What would he do now, without that brilliant smile, those sparkling blue eyes?

Who could he talk to, amuse himself by using large words around?

Who else would be as persistent as Naruto at making him their friend? Who else would manage to bother and taunt and play with the Uchiha enough for him to admit that he... he...

He frowned, pale hand clasping firmly about the gate, so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

He didn't seem to care.

"Good bye, Naruto," he muttered in response, not even bothering to talk to the boy, instead addressing the gate in front of him.

Until he pulled back the large, iron door, and stepped through into the garden, not once looking back.

He couldn't let this happen, not now. Not _ever_. Sasuke meant too much to Naruto to just let him _go_.  
Finally, Naruto's feet uprooted themselves from the pavement and ran forward, racing after the Uchiha. "Teme! Oi, _Sasuke_!" he yelled as he flew towards the Uchiha mansion gates, not stopping even when Sasuke ignored him and stepped into the garden.  
Naruto's heart was racing, the cold air burning his face and lungs and the roaring sound had returned, but all of Naruto's thoughts were centred on one thing and one thing only; _get to Sasuke_.

Sasuke spun round, eyes a blaze, suddenly turning from lifeless black pebbles to smouldering coal.

"I told you to leave me alone. Don't you understand that.. that its painful just to look at you?" he lamented, gaze still flicked decidedly over Naruto's left shoulder, refusing to acknowledge his presence.

"Why don't you run off to your precious Sakura, anyway?" he spat, by now feeling particularly envious of the girl.

She had Naruto diligently hanging off her every word, drooling over her shoulder. And she ignored him, instead mooning after the last person who would ever return her affections.

He scowled at the world in general, feeling ridiculous, angry and confused.

Why was he so persistent?

"But I don't-" Naruto hesitated. Was what he was about to say true? Because if it was, then he had a lot of thinking to do, re-examining all his beliefs and thoughts. "I don't like Sakura," he said, no louder than normal speaking tone. "She's pretty, and smart, but I can live without her... I don't even see her that often at school," Naruto murmured to himself. "But I... I can't... I can't live without you..." he stammered, turning his head to face away from the Uchiha. "You were my first friend, my best friend, and if you left now, you'd never speak to me again, I wouldn't see you again... and I... just... can't.... do that." By now Naruto could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, heating up his face even more.  
He stood up straight, looked directly at Sasuke's face and said without any hesitations,  
"Sasuke Uchiha? I think I like you."

Sasuke froze for what he assumed to be the tenth time that day. Honestly, at almost every turn of the last two days, he had had to take quite a few seconds to pause and digest information.  
Right now, however, his brain was having trouble comprehending.  
Dark eyes shifted straight into piercing blue.  
He was staring into the sky again. That bright, deep, vast sky, that had until yesterday  
afternoon, cheered him up.  
"You think, eh?" came the husky whisper of a retort, as Sasuke turned, one elegant eyebrow raised in something akin to perplexment.  
"You think?" he replied a little louder, a tone almost innocent, hopeful, entering his voice.  
He didn't know what to say. Didn't think he could move.  
The sheer force of those five words had rooted him to the spot, was still ricocheting through his brain, making him seemingly sway where he stood.  
And what if Sasuke didn't care anymore?  
Right then, he had been ready (Hell, even eager) to move on. To cut a hasty retreat, and lick his wounds. Count his losses and sulk over them. Never return to the school, so he could avoid the blonde at all costs.  
He shuddered, at that.  
He would never have made it, for even a day, without knowing that he at least had Naruto's friendship.  
And now, the boy was offering him something even more?

Under Sasuke's intense gaze, Naruto had to shift his eyes to the side, a feeling of uncertainty and insecurity washing over him. Had he really just said that?! He didn't know if it was true or not; the only thing he DID know was true was that he couldn't live without Sasuke.  
He opened his month, fulling intending to say something, to explain his insecurity and doubt in himself, but one look at the raw hope in Sasuke's eyes stopped him. How could he crush that?  
The moment was stretching out forever, and his mouth was still opening, forming words. "You going to let me in?" he finally asked, repeating the words he had said every time he'd come to visit Sasuke without warning. The link back to _before_, to 'normalcy' made everything seem so much more real, and once again Naruto was stunned by everything that had happened. But still he laughed, for the first time since everything went haywire between Sasuke and him.

Sasuke snorted.  
"Only if you promise not to leave marks on the floor - Itachi just cleaned," he retorted, turning on his heel and slinking towards the door. A small smirk had filtered across his features, though one brow was still decidedly sloped down.  
What was Naruto thinking? It was hard to tell. It was like trying to read the sky - you never knew when a thundercloud would float past.  
Still, somehow, the lack of an affirmative to his question bothered him. It stuck in his mind, a constant reminder that the boy hadn't said 'yes'.  
Just that he thought.  
Quickly distracting himself, almost shaking hands jabbed a key gingerly into it hole, hearing it click the affirmative - and swing open. He stepped through the old fashioned door, noting the familiar squeak of the hinges. He held back the door, waiting for his... 'friend' to follow.

Considering that he hadn't had breakfast, it came as no surprise that Naruto's first destination was the kitchen. Before Sasuke had had time to even close the door, Naruto was rummaging through the food cupboards as if he owned the place. Moments later, the boy emerged victorious, parading round the kitchen with a packet of instant miso ramen clenched in his hands.  
He smiled contentedly and unconsciously as he went through the familiar routines of boiling water and emptying the seasoning packet into the noodles. This felt normal, and if not for the fact that he could feel Sasuke's gaze on him, Naruto could and would probably have easily forgotten everything but the warm aroma beginning to come from his food.

"Excuse the mess, Dobe. And try not to step in it," Sasuke chuckled, as the front door shut behind him and he entered the kitchen.  
The beautiful, dark-chocolate coloured wood was still covered in by now icy cold coffee, some of it having dripped onto the clean hard-wood flooring.  
With a sigh, Sasuke grabbed some paper towels, dabbing at the dark liquid, taking the moment of near silence (Because it was _Naruto_ making the ramen, of COURSE he would have to scrunch the packets noisily) and think.  
So would they simply act as though nothing had happened?  
Sasuke scowled.  
That wouldn't work. He could not forget how he felt, anymore than Naruto could resist miso.  
Besides, with Naruto's half confession still nagging at the corner of his mind, how could he forget?  
He threw some thoroughly soggy paper in the bin, before cautiously, as though approaching a wild animal, crept closer to Naruto.  
He was now inches from the boys back, and he had to calm his breathing.  
"And Dobe..." he murmured, mouth centimetres from the boys bare neck.  
"You have to share," the Uchiha purred, and with that disappeared back to his task, innocently dabbing at the table once more.

"Gyaaaah!" Naruto span around, staring at the now-innocently-working Sasuke. "Jeez, Teme, you could've just said." Huffing, Naruto turned back to the cupboards and pulled out another packet of miso, opening that and making it for the Uchiha. As he worked though, the humor of the trick came to him, and he gave a silent laugh and grin.

He kept the smile in place as he bustled around the counters, keeping his face turned away from Sasuke's, completely unconsciously. His mind had clamped down on the recent events, and he refused to think about them.  
_Denial._

"But I _did_, Idiot," the taller of the two retorted, finishing his cleaning.  
"Would you like me to reiterate?" He smirked once more, and in an instant was right next to Naruto, leaning back against the bench tops. He was so close, he could feel the heat radiating from Naruto; but wasn't quite touching him.  
The smirk broadened slightly, as dark eye fixed on the blonde, mentally willing him to turn, but some part of him wishing he wouldn't, as well.  
He knew such behaviour would most likely make the boy beside him uncomfortable - The very thought humored him.  
But if it didn't?  
Well, then it meant something else entirely.

"No need," Naruto muttered under his breath, turning his back on Sasuke and escaping to the dining table with two bowls of ramen in his hands. "Ramen's ready!" he called needlessly, and then grinned as he dumped himself into the chair. "Itadakimasuuu~!" he sang, before splitting open his chopsticks and attacking the noodles.

Sasuke gave a snort, pouting slightly.  
Naruto certainly wasn't taking the bait.  
With some reluctance, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks, slumping in the chair opposite and picking dully at his food.  
This was certainly not getting him anywhere.  
What could they talk about?  
He paused, inspecting a single noodle, before plucking it from its brethren and swallowing it noiselessly.  
What did he and Naruto use to discuss?  
Anything and everything, he remembered. Hell, once they'd even had a discussion about a butterfly that had flown past - Naruto had started that one.  
With a sigh, he began his own slow siege of his bowl, slowly picking out a noodle and devouring it in a manner of seconds, eyes occasionally flicking from the bowl to the boy across from him.

Of course, this meant that Naruto had finished his bowl, broth and all, before Sasuke had barely stared his. Letting out a huge, contented "Mmmmmmnnnnn~", the boy slumped forward onto the table and grinned, in his typical cheeky manner. "That was niiiiice~" he said, drawing out the syllables. _He_ certainly didn't feel Sasuke's awkwardness and tension, despite the raven-haired boy practically radiating the emotions. Naruto just couldn't be bothered speaking at that moment, simply enjoying the feeling of being full again.

"You're ridiculous, you know that, right?" Sasuke muttered, letting his head tilted to one side as he observed the boy. He was grinning that cute grin, eyes closed in contentment, the smell of miso wafting from him, warm and inviting.  
For some obscure reason, Sasuke felt a pang of hunger rip through his stomach, and returned his attention to his ramen, quickly devouring his serving.  
But for some strange reason, he didn't feel any more full.  
Still, hunger crept through him, and he rested his sharp chin on the palm of his hand, content to observe from a distance; like a tourist amazed by the beauty of some rare monument.

Not bothering to reply, Naruto gave a bark of laughter, eyes still closed. He heard Sasuke finally eating his ramen, but it was only a few minutes later before the blonde opened his eyes. His hair had started prickling and he'd gotten the feeling of being watched.  
When he looked up, the first thing Naruto saw was Sasuke's face and dark eyes, simply watching him. Intensely. Immediately, a blush appeared over Naruto's cheeks, and he began stammering nonsense sounds as he looked away. "T-teme..." he managed to stutter, but he didn't know what to say.

Sasuke smirked.  
Naruto certainly was cute when he blushed, those big blue eyes fixed on his for a second, before darting away.  
"What, Dobe?" he replied in his curt manner, leaning down across the table as well, head resting atop crossed arms, black fringe spilling across his face, and obscuring his vision.  
But he didn't mind; he was so close now, and that was all he really wanted.

"Gyaaaahh..." wailed Naruto, not knowing what else to say. He sat up and began to fiddle with his chopsticks, avoiding Sasuke's gaze or figure. He glanced up for a moment, and then dragged his sky-blue eyes from Sasuke's dark ones, filled with contentment but also longing; peace but also pain.  
"I dunno...~" he continued, a bright blush still covering his cheeks.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to growl, grab the boys wrists, pin him to the table, and kiss him right there.  
And as sorely tempted as he was, he refused to do so, instead propping his head atop one long, elegant palm.  
"Still ridiculous," the Uchiha purred out, once again looking decidedly off one of the boys shoulders.  
After a couple of the rebuttals, the boy knew when to give up; Naruto would have to show some initiative, or things would once again get dicey. He could practically feel that sort of tension in the air. Like the smell of rain before a storm, in lingered, giving off a foreboding vibe.

Finally, Naruto began to feel some of Sasuke's tenseness and awkwardness, and by now his resignation. He continued fidgeting, now thoroughly uncomfortable. He knew what Sasuke wanted. _Needed_.  
And he knew that he himself needed Sasuke is his future. As far as he could see, the only way he could keep the Uchiha, was through... this.  
Which might or might not be truthful on his side.

But... he'd never know if he didn't try, right?

And with that, Naruto braced himself for what could turn out to be either the best thing in his life... or the worst.

"Well, idiot, as lovely as it has been to have you traipse through my house and scoff the dwindling supplies of ramen..." Sasuke hinted, politely, standing and gathering bowls quickly, movements sharp and jerky. He dumped the dishes with a rather unceremonious clatter in the sink, before remaining there, leaning on one palm.  
He paused again, flicking a bored gaze over the boy, mentally etching the scene into his mind; it would probably be the last time Naruto entered the house. The last meal they would have together.  
Everything about it had a sense of finality; Naruto could either flee now, saving both of them some awkwardness. Or. He could live up to his statement.  
And somehow, the Uchiha doubted the later would occur anytime soon. Knowing that unthinking lump of Naruto that he had once called his best friend (though only very quietly, and only to himself) it was one of those thoughtless things he simply blurted out; an unthinking comment to save something both of them held very dearly.  
Sasuke felt his eye brow twitch in something that could have been akin to hesitation. A slight thought was gnawing at him, slowly but surely numbing the rest of his mind. Clearing it of everything else. It was slowly creeping through the now deserted plains of his mind, slinking like some predator.  
What if he hadn't done anything? What if he had simply not moved, not leant closer when the two had fallen?  
What if he had simply kept every single one of those feelings bottle up, like usual?  
His throat tightened at the thought. Would their friendship still be like this? This battered, ruined thing, that had obviously seen better days?  
And now, the only thoughts that lingered in his mind was.. How could he ever fix it? How could he stop feeling how he felt?

It was hard to screw up enough courage to do, Naruto discovered. He remained hunched over at the table as Sasuke rose, trying and failing to force himself to his feet. He heard Sasuke's voice, saying something the Uchiha had never said to him before; _"Get out of the house."_  
Then he froze up.  
What if he'd been wrong?  
Maybe Sasuke didn't need him.  
Maybe Naruto had already messed up everything.  
Maybe it was too late, even if Naruto _did_ try...  
A huge wave of disappointment washed over him, and Naruto mumbled something in response to Sasuke as he stumbled up to his feet.  
It was obvious from Sasuke's tone of voice that the Uchiha didn't want him there. Probably never wanted to see him again. _Ever_.  
Never before had the hallway from the dining room to the entrance seemed so long. Never before had Naruto realized just how long it took to trudge through that perfect hall, which had beautiful oak panelling and shelves adorned with ornaments.  
Never before... and never again.

Sasuke stood back a little, dark eyes scrutinizing his departing company.  
"You know Naruto..." he paused, face still blank, unreadable. It was his ultimate defence, the nonchalant neutral expression; It betrayed nothing - No weakness, no pain, no feeling.  
His voice has returned to its usual monotone. He sounded bored by the entire event, distant, as though looking down upon the scene and giving commentary.  
"After knowing you for so long, I should have been able to see when you were lying, huh? But I guess you fooled me. Good work, Dobe," he hissed, knowing the retreating blonde boy couldn't hear.  
He felt foolish. Weak. Pathetic.  
He had let himself become so attached to one person, let them rise his hopes... Only to have them brutally crushed.  
His brother had warned him about this kind of thing.

_One afternoon, not long after 'the incident', Itachi had sat his smaller brother down, a hand placed comfortingly on his back.  
Tears ran down the smallest Uchiha's face, his eyes had little red veins tracing through them, while the rims were red and puffy.  
"Sasuke..." Itachi had muttered in his smooth tenor, and the smaller boy had looked up, sniffling, large eyes fixed on his brothers calm, almost smiling face.  
Itachi was always so strong.  
"This is not the way a proud Uchiha should act," he chided, still calmly.  
"This is weak, little brother. And do you know why you are weak?"  
There was a pause, as large childish eyes widened, and brows furrowed. Sasuke wasn't quite sure he understood, but shook his head regardless.  
"You are weak, little brother, because you lack something."  
"What, Nii-san?"  
Itachi smiled, eyes closed, face still serene.  
"You lack hatred," was all he stated, before swiftly standing and moving away from the balcony of their hired apartment, while they waited for the forensics to clean up the Uchiha Manor.  
And he left one very baffled seven-year-old on that balcony, a child still overcome by grief. _

But now... now Sasuke knew what he meant.  
He had often heard people mention that there was a thin line between love and hatred. A thin line that could be crossed so easily.  
He and Naruto had done that, once. Before they had become friends, the animosity between them crackled like lightning, constantly drawing them together, constantly setting them off at one another.  
Slowly, such tension had faded.  
And given way to the one thing that it always gave way to, when you knew Naruto; friendship.  
But now, Sasuke was learning something else. Something about the word he had blurted out before.  
He was quickly learning that no matter how much you liked a person, it didn't matter.  
They were the one who decided whether or not they liked you.  
And that was simply what was happening.  
He had allowed himself to grow weak, relying on others.  
Who did a person really need, other than themselves? He had been fine before he had met Naruto. Everyone had left him alone, and he had revelled in this silence - His own personal slice of life, quiet and peaceful.  
And that, in a sense, was Itachi's theory. If you never grew attached to people, you could hate them. And while you hated them, there was no chance to create bonds, and become weak.  
In theory, his brother was right.

He blinked slowly, slowing his mind slightly.  
_'Then why does being strong... Why does it feel so lonely?'_

Naruto reached out his hand for the door handle, slowly, hesitantly, painfully. There was nothing he could do, no way to fix all this. Sasuke didn't want him, the overwhelming bitterness, sarcasm and _hatred_ in his voice was enough to scare Naruto away.  
Then the blonde boy paused, a slight frown coming to his otherwise blank face.  
Sasuke had _scared_ him away.  
Naruto had never been cowed by the Uchiha, so why was he going to start now?  
He knew he couldn't live without the other boy; going home now would destroy _him_, if not Sasuke.  
Growling slightly, Naruto spun on his heel and began storming back towards - hopefully - his future.

Dark brows knitted together, while an almost-victory-smirk fluttered across Sasuke's features. The feeling of a bittersweet victory washed through him. He had succeeded. Naruto was leaving.  
He blinked, but this time, his dark gaze remained closed.  
And then, suddenly, a wave of nothingness washed through him.  
It coated, covered, hid all his other feelings under a soft blanket of darkness. Wrapping them up in a cold embrace, making each feeling and thought hit him with a dull edge.  
Naruto had been lying.  
He felt dizzy, though wasn't quite sure he did. It was hard to tell if he was feeling anything.  
Anguish, misery, loneliness roiled through him, though muted, quiet.  
His vision blurred, and somehow, he wasn't there anymore.  
Didn't look at the retreating figure of his once best friend.  
He swayed.  
Didn't hear the tell-tale scuffling of turning feet.  
He slumped into the wall, sliding down it.  
His shoulders, hands shook, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
_'You are weak, little brother. Weak, because you lack hatred,'_  
A silently cry wracked his body, willing to erupt from his throat.  
But he refused to sink that low.  
Refused to acknowledge the water welling in the corners of his eyes.  
Because the blanket of nothing covered all that.  
And made everything...  
Cold.

**

* * *

A/N**

Well! A rather dramatic (and _long_) chapter, I'm sure you'll agree~

Feedback would be wonderful on this chapter in particular; Sasuke's and Naruto's interactions were a bit awkward but we thought it would make sense that way - any thoughts on this?

Well, hope you enjoyed!

~ Sakura


	5. Reaction

**~ Denial ~**

_

* * *

He swayed.  
Didn't hear the tell-tale scuffling of turning feet.  
He slumped into the wall, sliding down it.  
His shoulders, hands shook, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
'You are weak, little brother. Weak, because you lack hatred,'  
A silently cry wracked his body, willing to erupt from his throat.  
But he refused to sink that low.  
Refused to acknowledge the water welling in the corners of his eyes.  
Because the blanket of nothing covered all that.  
And made everything...  
Cold._

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:**

Naruto hurried back into the kitchen, eyes roaming, feverishly searching for the figure of his best friend. He saw the Uchiha slumped against the wall, facing away from him, shoulders shaking. Not making a sound, Naruto crept slowly towards the other boy, for some reason wanting to make this as dramatic as possible. If not for the seriousness of the moment, the blonde boy would have laughed. Who'd have known that he had an inner drama fanboy?  
"Hey Temeee~" he murmured into the pale curve of Sasuke's ear, while at the same time running his fingers tantalizingly lightly across his back.

Sasuke dark eyes opened a sliver.  
Naruto?  
"Why aren't you out yet, idiot? Can't find the door?" he snarled, arm whipping quickly out and slamming the boys hand into the wall, none too gently. His fingers gripped so tightly that his kunckles had turned bright white, the bones jutting beneath marble skin.  
His dark gaze whipped around, imperious as ever, pretending that seconds ago he had not been that figure slumped in the corner. Pretending that no, he definitely did not care that Naruto was leaving.  
His face was centimetres from Naruto's.  
Those blue eyes peirced his own, and for a second, from beneath the nothing, a single wriggling thought crawled. A warm breeze through the ice field of Sasuke's insides.  
But the nothing quickly smothered it.  
_' You are weak, little brother,'_  
"So rejecting me wasn't enough? You want to rub salt into the wound?" he growled again, one fist already clenched.  
But despite all this agression, his voice was quiet. Dull. A simple monotone, barely above a whisper.

"No!" exclaimed Naruto, wincing from the pain in his hand. Pins and needles were prickling him, and soon enough he began to lose feeling from it. "No, Teme, I... I wanted to..." he trailed off, seeing the complete, icy desolation, the burning pain, fighting for supremacy in the other boy's dark, obsidian eyes.  
Then, Naruto had to duck his own head, as a feeling of uselessness and guilt, and overall _loss_ overwhelmed him _again_.  
Could he do _nothing_ right?  
Sasuke had offered him everything he wanted, everything he _needed_, yesterday. And despite being so totally rejected by him yesterday, the Uchiha had offered it again today.  
And still Naruto had refused.  
It was only now, only when it was _too late_ did Naruto realize just how much he needed Sasuke, how much this would hurt, how completely and utterly he had ruined _everything_.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed once more.  
"Prove it," he spat, brow still furrowed. He didn't know what he was doing.  
Hardly knew what to say.  
He just knew that Naruto had come back, determined and irritating as ever, and that his sky-blue eyes, those whispers of warm summer days, were slowly melting away the numbing cold.  
How could being weak feel so... brilliant? How come, despite all odds, his feelings for Naruto remained un-changed?  
Was there anything else he felt he needed so strongly?  
That grin, that insane determination...  
How could it crumble him so entirely? How could it destroy any thought of leaving?  
But still.  
He remained silent, eyes fixed on Naruto, awaiting something. Anything.

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's statement, something between a threat and an invitation.  
And then, before he said anything, before he'd had time to think it through, _before it was too late_, Naruto leaned forward and crushed Sasuke's lips with his own. It was hungry, desperate, needing... and it was _true_. The blonde tilted his head for better access, and suddenly he was able to pull his wrist from Sasuke's grasp and sling both hands around Sasuke's mess of a duck butt. Blood was pounding through his system and setting off fireworks in his eyes, his hands, and a huge bonfire was burning brighter and hotter in his stomach.

_Why hadn't he done this earlier...?_

Sasuke fell into the kiss without hesitation, somehow pressing the boy flat out against the wall. He was so close, there was no space between them. No space between ruffled shirts pressing tightly together, no distance between his hands and Naruto's waist.  
He pushed closer, harder, eyes shut as he enjoyed the blissful moment, lips moving constantly, readjusting, finding a better way to position themselves.  
He pulled back slightly, panting a little. Naruto's arm were flung around his neck, fingers still trailing through his matted hair.  
"Fine," he muttered breathlessly, before his nose dived beneath Naruto's chin, and snuggling into the crook of his jaw. He was content to stay there, absorbing the heat, not minding the closeness.  
"Oh yeah, and I changed my mind," he mumbled into the soft flesh of Naruto's neck, tempted to bite it for a few seconds.  
"You know how I said that I took back what I said earlier?" he doubted the boy was following, but continued anyway, content in the wamrth surrounding him in the protection of the shorter boys arms.  
"Well, I meant it," he purred quietly, snuggling in a little closer. Not that there was any space between them, anyway.

Naruto blinked twice, trying to work out what Sasuke was referring to. But with the raven-haired Uchiha in his arms (and all around him), Naruto really could not be bothered thinking about it. He gave a contented sigh, which ended up as a chuckle. "Hey, Temeee," he said dazedly. It was hard to concentrate on anything when the Sasuke's smell was everywhere, and the soft strands of his hair were tickling his face. Hard to concentrate when it felt like your body was high on sugar and caffeine and adrenaline all at the same time, hard to concentrate when all he wanted to do was kiss Sasuke some more. He wondered vaguely why he'd been so resistant to start off with.

Sasuke smirked. He could tell from the hazy way he had replied, he hadn't understood a word he'd said. But he didn't mind. Because deep down, he could admit it all he wanted. _'Naruto, I love you,'_. The phrase spun round and round in his head, but he doubted he could verbalize it. He was far too caught up in the moment, too busy on concentrating on ignoring his brother's words, that had been etched into his mind from such a young age.  
_'You are weak,'_  
Sasuke snorted, lacing soft, feather-like kisses across Naruto's neck, hands slinking beneath his shirt, gliding over that taught stomach, and tracing down his sides.  
_'I might be weak... But a hell of alot less lonely than you'll ever be,' _

"Nnnnn..." Naruto breathed, tingles running along his skin, originating from Sasuke's feather-soft, skillful fingers. The feeling was completely new for Naruto, and it left him sagging against the wall, somewhat like goo. He could hear himself making small, animalistic noises from the back of his throat, but he wasn't consiously aware of it.  
_Dammit, how did Sasuke do that?!_

Sasuke smirked against the tender skin, hands still crawling upward, Naruto's shirt coming with them. His face somehow once again came at level with the smaller boys, felt Naruto's warm breathe ghosting his cheeks, still enjoying the echos of his little moans.  
He gently brought his lips toward **his** Dobe's, one hand coming up to cradle his jaw, and gently spidering down his neck.

"Teme..." Naruto breathed as his lips were captured and recaptured by Sasuke's own. He managed to pull his arms up from their goo-y state against his sides and looped them loosely around Sasuke's waist, simply enjoying being so close to his Uchiha. He couldn't imagine a time before this, now, couldn't imagine how he'd managed to live without the Teme.

"Mmm, Dobe?" Sasuke paused, so close their noses were touching, his intense gaze focussed on the boy. How had he ever managed to convince himself he didn't need Naruto? Didn't his warm, cheery presence by his side?  
A smirk slipped across his features, and linking his long, thin fingers behind the boys neck, pulled him slightly from the wall, one leg nimbly making its way between Naruto's knees, before pulling one of his legs from beneath him.  
As could be expected, there was a second of weightlessness as they fell, Sasuke still tangled in the blonde's limbs, before they hit the ground, Sasuke stradled almost expertly on top.  
"Hmmph," he purred victoriously

"Hey!" protested Naruto as the breath was knocked out of him; Sasuke was on his chest. On _him_. And suddenly, he didn't quite notice his discomfort at being pinned to the floor. His body simply reacted to the amounts of Teme that seemed to surround him, reflected by the highly polished wooden floor, whose surface reflected each little action like some kind of oaken mirror. Squirming slightly for better access, Naruto sat up and raked his fingers through Sasuke's hair, fisting them at the nape of his neck; pulling Sasuke closer and closer, almost as if it was possible. And then, Naruto tilted Sasuke's head up and ran his lips lightly across that pale white throat, before grinning mischieviously and sinking his teeth into Sasuke's neck, savouring Sasuke's bittersweet taste. The regular pulse of the other boy's heartbeat against the blonde boy's tongue sent Naruto's own heartrate skyrocketing.

"Ahh~!" Sasuke squeaked, in something that could have been surprise, but probably more pleasure. He smirked again, ignoring the slight pain in the back of his head. Naruto was pulling quite hard.  
He chuckled, at such a thought, relinquishing any control he stil had of his body, and simply enjoying the moment. He didn't care where this was going, how it would end up.  
For once, Sasuke would live for the moment.

Naruto only ended up pulling harder on Sasuke's hair as he hungrily smothered Sasuke's neck and cheeks with kisses and small nips. Finally arriving at the other boy's lips, Naruto slowed down his frantic pace and paused just a moment, staring into those perfect, chocolate-brown eyes for the longest second, before his own fluttered shut and he softly placed his lips over the Uchiha's own. His hands ceased pulling on strands of ebony hair and instead slid up and caressed Sasuke's jawline.

Sasuke forced his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second. Not wanting to wake up, if this was some kind of cruel dream.  
He mewled again, but the noise was cut short by Naruto's lips upon his, and he kissed back forcefully, one hand sliding up the boys cheek and ruffling through his hair, pulling gently, _needily_.  
A fire was burning deep within in him, crackling up his spine and frying his nerve. Everything, every _touch_ seemed so much more in focus. He could hear his heart, beating too fast to think about. Feel Naruto's own heart rate, pumping at a speed that could rival his own.  
He pulled back slightly, panting from sheer emotional exhaustion.  
And with that, he gently rolled off the smaller boy, the floorboards cool against his back, tingling against his spine.  
He could feel the blood rushing to his face, feel the smile forming across his pale lips.  
It almost felt odd.  
But then again, around Naruto, it felt right.  
He turned his gaze to his best friend, who was spread out on the floor next to him.  
"Oi, Dobe..." he mumbled, eyes flickering closed as he turned to the ceiling; To embarassed to look the boy in the face.  
"I think. That. Maybe," he paused again, knowing that he didn't just _think, that, maybe._  
He **knew**.  
"I. L... like you a lot," he purred, settling on the easier word, as his brain gave him a good, sharp mental slap.  
But somehow, he felt that was enough for that moment, and snuggled into his Dobe's side, revelling in the heat he gave off.

~x~

"I hope that Naruto-kun will be at school today," Hinata murmured as she and Sakura ambled down the hallway to homegroup. "He wasn't here yesterday..."  
"And neither was Sasuke," muttered Sakura. Since her total humiliation two days ago, she'd managed to regain her senses to the point where she saw Sasuke as he'd always aimed to be seen; cold, heartless and arrogant. Sure, he was pretty. But it didn't come even close to making up for his personality, Sakura had decided. So why continue being a fangirl?  
"Perhaps he had to rest his throat," Hinata said softly, turning to glance out the window. "It sounded very painful the last time I heard him speak."  
"Serves him right," Sakura growled, earning a rare reproachful look from the other girl.  
"Sakura-chan, you should not judge Sasuke-san."  
"Fine, fine..."

When they walked into their home room, it was buzzing with theories and speculations as to why Sasuke hadn't been at school the previous day.  
Never, in the entire eleven years at school, had Sasuke Uchiha missed a day of school.

~x~

"Oi, Teme! You ran out of Miso ramen!" shouted Naruto's accusing voice throughout the halls of the Uchiha mansion. After yesterday's... 'antics', Naruto had point-blank refused to return home, and instead had crashed onto Sasuke's bed, claiming loudly that he was tired, dammit, and going to sleep!  
Of course, ten seconds later he'd been up and turning on Sasuke's PlayStation and loading up _Assassin's Creed._

Sasuke gave a little moan, content to stay snuggled in his bed. That idiot had stayed up late playing _Assassin's Creed_, and the boy still had echos of screaming guards and the sound of blades ringing through his mind.  
Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed, eyes still tightly closed, as though he refused to acknowledge he was awake.  
" Coming, coming..." he mumbled sleepily, groping his way to the bathroom, flipping on the tap, and splashing his face.  
He opened his eyes reluctantly.  
The face that greeted him was strange, almost alien.  
The same, naturally lustorous bangs fell about his face, highlighting his high cheek bones. The dark bags beneath his eyes were still there, slightly lighter than usual.  
But, the changing factor, the part of his face that seemed so... different, was beneath his small, delicately built nose.  
It was his mouth.  
His lips were turned up at the corners, in something that was very reminiscent of a... He almost shuddered in shock.  
A smile.  
For the first time in years, Sasuke Uchiha had woke up _smiling_.  
And it was scaring him.  
He blinked slowly, and his eyes trailed down the rest of him, coming to rest on his once pale neck, now covered in small purple bruises.  
With a yelp, he leapt back from the mirror, out the bathroom door, and bolted down the stairs.  
"**DO-BE**!" he called, one brow furrowed, the other raised in skepticism, while his mouth remained changing between a smile and a scowl.

Naruto took one look at Sasuke and cracked up laughing, dropping the carton of milk he was holding. Of course, that meant that very, very quickly, the boy was able to see his own face on the floor, reflecting off the opaque liquid. Not that he wasn't able to see himself in the mirror of the floor earlier...  
Finally managing to regain control over himself, Naruto choked out, "What're you... going to do? You can't go to school like that!" He tried, and for the most part failed, to imagine everyone's faces if they saw the state of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke snorted, stomping grumpily to his chair, and flopping there, one hand subconciously coming up to rub against his neck.  
"There are probably some leftovers from whatever Itachi ate yesterday in the fridge, Dobe," he muttered darkly, holding back his own smirk.  
"I'm sick, remember?" he added, nonchalantly, sorely tempted to raise a hand to his brow, and giving a slightly forced cough, as though to prove his point.  
He raised an eyebrow expectantly, seeing if the idiot was following his train of thought.  
The defeaning silence that followed showed that he obivously wasn't.  
Sasuke snorted again in amusement, slumping into his chair a little more, his now-speckled throat on full display.  
"I'll just wear a scarf..." he stated simply, the thought occuring to him.

~x~

The bell rang shrilly again, and Hinata felt the ends of her mouth droop down a little bit. Homegroup was starting, and Naruto-kun hadn't arrived. Neither had Sasuke-san, she realised as she flicked her gaze around the room. Just as she'd finished the thought, the door was banged open loudly, and a triumphant and laughing Naruto was standing in the doorway. "I AM BACK! ALL WORSHIP ME, THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke slunk in behind him, sending Naruto a rather pointed glare.  
"Dobe," he muttered simply, giving the boy a sharp whack to the back of the head, before taking his usual seat at the front of the class. Elegant fingers fell nearly subconciously to the black scarf that now adorned his neck, wrapped tightly, little tassles hanging off.  
His dark eyes swept the room with little interest, never lingering in any place in the dingy little room. He did not feel guilty for the events of the other day. Hell, he wasn't sure he even wanted to remember that. He ignored the titters of gossip slowly making its way through the room upon his arrival.  
He scowled.  
Despite the large windows on one side of the room, the homegroup area was quite small. The entire room, however, was bathed in the soft morning glow, an almost golden light that trickled lazily over every student.  
Made _Naruto's_ hair look like spun golden threads, his eyes glow something spectacular. Making that dazzling smile all the more bright, and highlighting the light dusting of freckles across his nose, that complimented his tan quite nicely.

He blinked, quickly flicking his gaze elsewhere, a slightly blush creeping across his cheeks. He had only just realized he was **STARING**.  
That certainly could **NOT** happen again.  
_'Whatever happened to acting_ 'natural'_?'_

The carpet was a murky blue, trodden and wearied by many a student. The walls were a stark white, dotted with the occasional bright poster, and plenty of graffiti. ( And he knew which charming student to thank for _THAT_)  
Hell, even on his own desk, scrawled in tiny, scratchy letters (probably with a pair of scissors) was 'Naruto Uzumaki the next souban!' and a little bowl of ramen, crudely scrawled next to it.  
The boy almost rolled his eyes.  
Typically Naruto.

Within a few seconds of waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive for class, every girl in the room, apart from Hinata and Sakura, were crowded around Sasuke's desk. A few of them, having seen Sasuke's reaction two days earlier to Hinata and her cough pills, had (predictably) rushed out and bought their own cough pills, always ready in case Sasuke-kun needed them!  
Seeing the scarf around Sasuke's neck, many of the fangirls squealed and asked how he was feeling, was he alright, did he need anything, because if he did then they would do it for him! And of course, within approximately thirty seconds, the pile of cough pill boxes on the Uchiha's desk was overflowing.  
"Idiots," Sakura muttered, turning away pointedly and crossing her arms. "Why are they so obsessed with Sasuke, anyways? He's such a..." here she cut herself off.  
"Don't be so harsh, Sakura-chan... I'm sure there must have been some kind of a misunderstanding. When speaking with him, Sasuke-san is quite an interesting person."  
"Sure he is," Sakura said sarcastically. "Even _Naruto_ is better than Sasuke, and that's saying something."  
"So you finally admitted to my awesomeness, Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" cheered Naruto from behind the two girls, making them spin in their seats in shock. Seeing Naruto again, at less than a metre away, made Hinata predictably blush, a pretty pink tinge creeping across her otherwise pale cheeks and face. "N-N-Naruto-kun...!" she stammered. Stunned as ever by the way that just by being close, the Uzumaki was able to make her forget all her political and diplomatic, and most of all, her self-control lessons!

Sasuke grunted at the multitude of girls crowded around his desk, swatting away a few too-eager girls. His face was set in what looked like would become a permanent scowl.  
"Kakashi-sensei will be here soon," he growled in low tones, a warning that they knew well; Sasuke was in no mood to be swamped by them each one staringly adoringly at him.  
Plus, his view of Naruto was being obscured by all these females, each one clamouring for his attention. He had to resist the urge to knock them out, so instead turned his dark, fuming gaze out the window, one elegant hand pushing the boxes out of his way.

Almost as if on cue, the door was opened, more quietly than when Naruto arrived, but loud enough to accounce to the homegroup that it was Kakashi-sensei.  
"Get back to your seats, class," he said cheerfully from behind his dust mask. With a collective groan, the fangirls bustling around Sasuke's desk spread out around the room and settled into their seats again.

**

* * *

A/N**

Sorry it took so long for this update! These past few days have been super-busy (we finished school yesterday! :D) but now we're free~!

In any case, I hope you enjoy it! Please press the little "Review" button 8D It really makes my day~!

~ Sakura


	6. Alliance

**~ Denial ~**

_

* * *

Sasuke grunted at the multitude of girls crowded around his desk, swatting away a few too-eager girls. His face was set in what looked like would become a permanent scowl. _

_"Kakashi-sensei will be here soon," he growled in low tones, a warning that they knew well; Sasuke was in no mood to be swamped by them each one staringly adoringly at him.  
Plus, his veiw of Naruo was being obscured by all these females, each one clamouring for his attention. He had to resist the urge to knock them out, so instead turned his dark, fuming gaze out the window, one elegant hand pushing the boxes out of his way. _

_Almost as if on cue, the door was opened, more quietly than when Naruto arrived, but loud enough to accounce to the homegroup that it was Kakashi-sensei. _

_"Get back to your seats, class," he said cheerfully from behind his dust mask. With a collective groan, the fangirls bustling around Sasuke's desk spread out around the room and settled into their seats again. _

**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX:**

Morning tea was of course a nightmare. Naruto growled slightly in his throat as he saw the zillions of fangirls swarming around the teme. _His_ Teme.

"N-N-Naruto-kun...? Is something the matter...?" asked Hinata as she rounded the corner and saw Naruto clenching his fists.

"Hm? Nothing's wrong!" grinned Naruto again, flipping into "crazy happy mode" quickly.

Sasuke could feel the veins throbbing in his temples. It almost made him eager to scream; _" I'm GAY."_ Just to shut them up. Just for a moment of peace.  
Not that he really thought of the word in context with himself.  
What had happened between himself and Naruto was simply... Natural order. A friendship fillling out the potential it always had. It almost made him think ruefully of the days they used to bicker not just with words, but with their fists.  
And in those days, there were never any 'practice' rounds.  
He returned himself to the present, eyes darting through the crowd. He glared icily at a few girls who dared to cluster too close, before his face once again became that pale, hollow mask.  
The only difference was that today, he was headed toward Naruto.  
And his table.  
The Uchiha, with a soft smirk at his blonde, seated himself across the table.  
" 'Morning," He murmered softly, in a tone that could almost had been considered cheery had it not been so monotonious.  
Elegant fingers were already coiled gently around his small, boxed lunch, which he flicked open with little interest, allowing his gaze to wander to more... Interesting speicimens.

"Teme," greeted Naruto, grinning widely.  
"H-Hello, Sasuke-san," Hinata smiled in Sasuke's general direction, before turning to leave. Sakura, however, had other plans. Grabbing Hinata's arm, the pink-haired girl smiled icily at Sasuke and then said to Naruto, "Hinata and I are going to sit with you today, got it?" she said, not waiting for a response from Naruto before she sat herself down next to Sasuke and pulled Hinata next to the blonde boy.  
"S-S-Sa-Sakura-chan!" stuttered Hinata, blushing again as she saw Naruto's bewildered face. _He was so cute when he did that..._ "U-um, s-sorry, N-Naruto-kun..."  
"Oi, baka," Sakura said over the top of Hinata's babbling.  
"Sakura-chaaaan, that was meeann," Naruto wailed dramatically. "You always-"  
"What're you doing with Sasuke, anyways?" Sakura cut across him.  
Naruto was suddenly lost for words, gaping at the girl. Suddenly, it felt as though there wasn't enough air for him to breathe. _Did she know?! How?!  
_  
Sasuke blinked, once, slowly.

He could feel his heart stop. Frozen by her icy words, that betrayed a knowledge that she couldn't possibly have fathomed.  
Always been a sharp one, that Sakura.  
"If you must know," he snarled slowly, biting back the harsh words that wished to leap from his tongue, the urge to defend _his_ idiot. "I lost a bet with that idiot. Now, I have to..." he paused, looking almost pained as he muttered. "Enjoy your company." He once again attempted to hold his agonized expression, while his dark eyes darted quickly to Naruto with a penetrating look that practically screamed _'play it cool'_. The tension was quickly mounting at the table, and Sakura's sharp words still hung in the air, stinging silently through his ears, and somehow, the pale pallor of his face seemed all the whiter. Elegant hands once again began to fiddle with his lunch, removing the meager contents that had been hurriedly packed that morning.

Sakura looked over at Naruto, seeing his almost-panicked expression... which was suddenly replaced by a mischievous grin. "That's right~" he almost crooned. "I figured Teme was being too lonely, so I'm forcing him to stay with me and my friends for a whole we- two weeks," he covered up, leaning back and crossing his hands behind his head. "In fact, where's Kiba? He should be here by now." As he said this, Naruto looked around the room, not actually looking for his brunette friend.  
Sakura frowned. Why had he had that panicked face on before? And Sasuke as well, when Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye, she could see his face was white, even more so than usual.  
Before yesterday, she would have discarded her observations and continued believing happily that everything was normal, and Sasuke-kun was perfect and cool and handsome and honest.  
Now, she was determined to prove to the whole of Konoha High that Sasuke Uchiha was a bastard. So she took note of Naruto's panic, took note of Sasuke's panic. And asked a question to check if she was right. To check if they boys were lying.  
"What was the dare, then? It must've been something pretty big for Sasuke to agree to two weeks of _you_," Sakura said in a bored voice, pretending to examine her nails but peering through her fringe to check the boy's reactions.

Sasuke scunched his nose slightly in annoyance, one brow arching slightly.

He opened his mouth, mind ticking furiously to fill the gap where words should have been spouting easily, just as someone jumped in before him.  
"Well whaddaya know, rooster-boy and blondie decided to turn up!" came the rough bark of a voice, followed by a yip and a chuckle.  
Kiba flashed a grin and a wink in Hinata's direction, before looping an arm around Naruto's neck, and ruffling his hair playfully.  
"Next time you decide to wag, remind me to come to~" he growled cheerily, and Akamaru, whos little brown nose was peeking out of the boys school bag, gave yet another small yip of agreement.  
"Cool it mutt, don't want you drooling all over him," came a bored retort from over Kiba's shoulder. The brunette turned, eyes narrowed as he stuck out his tongue, releasing his grip on Naruto a pulling up a chair.  
Shikamaru came slowly into veiw, slouching as per usual, Ino following close behind, and Shino behind her. Silently Shino seated himself, as the boisterous blonde pushed past him to get a better look at the tables occupants.  
Her eyes instantly fell upon Sasuke, brightening slightly, until she noted that Sakura was sitting right next to him.  
Within an instant, the blonde was seated on a chair right next to the now irrate Uchiha, snuggled into his side. "Hey there Sasuke-kun~" she purred happily, unaware of the previous days events.  
Chouji was next to his seat, sitting casually next to Shikamaru, and engrossing the boy in a conversation, every few moments shoving a chip down.

Sasuke shuddered at the contact, instantly flinching back, now shoulder to shoulder with Sakura.  
It was no use. He was pinned in from every side, the urge to flee seeming surprisingly inviting. His hands stilled and his lips remained a tight, drawn line. Had he not had to follow through on his 'bet', he would have long ago excused himself from the casual greetings and conversations now being flung around the table.

Lee and Tenten had arrived next, and as ever, Lee was easily excitable.  
"Rival!" he practically screamed, eyes gleaming as his finger pointed directly at Sasuke.  
The Uchiha blinked, and turned hazily to the boy, a look of clear distaste flittering across his features.  
Lee seemed undeterred from the dirty look, and looked as though he had a good mind to say more - But Tenten quickly cut him off, and pulling him to a seat between herself and Hinata, giving him a good smack to the back of the head, and a small frown.

No one messed with Tenten.

"Where were you yesterday?" Sakura continued, completely ignoring the sudden influx of people at the table. "You've never missed a day of school in your life before, Sasuke, I can't see you wagging for no apparent reason."  
"Oi, Sakura! What are you accusing Sasuke-kun of?!" demanded Ino, removing one arm from her stranglehold on Sasuke to point at the other girl. "He was sick, obviously!" she continued, moving her hand up to yank on Sasuke's loosely-wrapped scarf.

Sasuke froze, and the world around him suddenly seemed to too. It was too late to stop it. Too late to revoke what ever damage would be caused. He could simply watch from the corner of his eye, while his brain screamed at him to move, screamed at him to react, to do SOMETHING. Ino's hand closed around the scarfs hem, pulling it down, exposing something that shouldn't have been there to start off with. He took a sharp intake of breath as everything suddenly started moving quite a bit faster.  
Agile hands were already at his throat, pulling the scarf tightly once more; He cursed his carelessness before - It had been tight this morning, he swore it...  
However, his defense mechanism had already kicked in, causing him to flinch back even further from Ino, once again donning his look of distinct irritation. His eyes quickly flicked over the crowd, checking each face for sign of recognition, of horror, shock, disgust, or all three.

And yet, despite the little kafuffle, the rest of the table continued their cheerful chatter, ignorant to the revealing event before them.  
If Sakura's questions had not been cutting closer and closer to the point of the matter, he might have calmed. The little storming battle within him, his heart beating frantically against his ribs, would have halted.  
"What I do with myself is my own business," he growled defensively, swiftly standing, brushing Ino off his arm, wary of any drool that may have dripped on him. Content with the fact he was clean, and a final glare at Sakura, he immersed himself in the crowd, slinking out into the gardens to clear his head; He needed to think of a way to combat her questions.  
His throat still felt tight, his mind still highly strung. He doubted he would be able to settle himself for quite some time.

"He lost the bet," Sakura stated blandly, closing her eyes, crossing her arms and leaning back onto her chair. She frowned, tuning out Ino's cries of, _"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" _and thought back to Sasuke's reaction. Panic.

And that had also been Naruto's reaction, if the sigh as he released his pent-up breath was anything to go by.  
What were the boys hiding? They'd been fine until Ino had grabbed Sasuke's black scarf...

~x~

That had been too close, Naruto decided for the zillionth time. As soon as he could, he'd excused himself from the table on the pretext of "getting a drink". Which, technically, he was doing. He was just... taking the long route to the vending machines. Yeah.

"Teme," he muttered, as he saw the other boy ahead of him, heading towards the vending machines. Naruto ran and caught up to him, slapping him on the back. "Oi, Teme! Buy me some IceTea," he demanded, steering the Uchiha to the drinks machine.

Sasuke snorted moodily, swatting away the hand. He refused to admit the little jolt of fear that had coursed through him at the touch; He knew he'd be jumpy for the rest of the day, and it only made him curse Sakura more.  
With a small sniff, he produce a tiny little cat purse. The little black kitten rested gently in the palm of his hand, small blue eyes pratically glowing. In one swift movement he unzipped the small creature, before shoving some less-than-shiny coins into the machine.  
He didn't even bother asking what flavour, and the machine rumbled angrily at being disturb. Lighting up dimly (it had been kicked multiple times in its long, arduous life in the schoolgrounds) it spat forth a bottle of Peach Tea, clanking angrily in protest at relinquishing such a prize...

He rescued the bottle deftly, before tossing it carelessly at Naruto with a smirk, shuffling slightly so as to lean his back against the subtle warmth of the machine, the dim, ruddy light sending a soft gold glow cascading across his pale skin. He tried to ward off the thought of Sakura, watching at this very moment. Tried to ward off his own silent fears; had Itachi seen, noticed? Would he... Or more importantly, Naruto... suffer repercussions for their actions?

"Don't think about it," Naruto grinned as he unscrewed the cap of the plastic bottle. "Sakura-chan won't find out," he continued confidently, before taking a long swing of the sweet drink and offering it to the Uchiha.  
Despite the certainty in his voice, Naruto was worried. Very, very worried.  
Sure, he'd admitted to himself that he couldn't live without Sasuke.  
That didn't mean he wanted Sakura- and therefore Ino, and therefore the entire _school_- to know.

"I'm not worried, Dobe," he snorted, flicking his indignant gaze elsewhere, ignoring the offered tea, feeling in no mood for the sweet liquid.  
A sly smirk slipped across his lips, and one hand fell gently on the boys shoulder, pulling him closer before entangling in golden locks.  
"Want me to prove it?" he purred, lips centimetres from the blonde's, eyes locked in startling blue that made sparks shoot down his spine and fireworks go off in his head. That cheery grin that sent him crazy and those sweet lips that made him want to kiss the boy stupid. He sighed gently, enjoying the peachy scent that surrounded his Dobe at that moment. So maybe he was worried. Hell, he'd admit he'd been slightly scared. But showing it would do neither of them any good. So he leaned in closer, lips hovering millimetres from Naruto's, and hoping against hope that the idiot wasn't worrying himself silly.

"Not at all," he murmered softly into those gently lips, before crushing them slowly with his own, eyes sliding gently to a close, simply enjoying the moment. Naruto's lips were soft against his own, cool and slick from the peach tea. He sighed into them, almost reluctantly, nose nuzzling gently into the boys cheek.

All thoughts of Sakura, of worry, of Peach Tea, all were thrown out the window when Sasuke's scent overwhelmed Naruto. He let his arms loop loosely around the Uchiha's frame, tilting his head a little to allow better for better access. Once again, that fire was burning in him, spreading through his veins and enhancing each of his senses.  
"Here...?" he breathed incredulously against Sasuke's lips when they parted for the slightest moment.

Sasuke smirked against his lips, pulling the boy closer so hips clashed together in a surprising painful yet intoxicating feeling that shot sparks all through him once more, and let out a small gasp. He purred, hands tightening in the boys hair as he pulled him closer, his back flush against the vending machine.  
"Here," he mumbled back, before launching a barrage of kisses at the blonde pulling hard on his hair other hand coming to rest on his waist, pulling him closer. Pulling him closer until he wasn't quite sure where Naruto started and he began. Wasn't quite sure whose limb was whose, but was quite certain that whatever those limbs were doing it sure felt rather nice, and sent that familiar bolt of electricity through, startling all his nerves into action, and making everything feel as though it was in high definition.

Naruto didn't have any complaints. Having so much Sasuke around him was intoxicating, made him forget they were at school, in full sight of anyone who happened to walk out of the dining area, everything. Sasuke's fingers were messaging his head and waist, sending chills up and down Naruto's entire body, and it was a welcome feeling.

He put out one of his arms, and let it rest against the vending machine behind Sasuke's neck, his fingertips rubbing soft circles on Sasuke's by-now exposed throat- because Naruto had nuzzled his way to that pale, though now splotched, throat. As his eyes fluttered closed, his lips danced lightly over Sasuke's throat, spidering down to his collarbones.

"Temeeee..." he murmured into the small hollow at the base of the Uchiha's neck, Sasuke's scent and taste tipping Naruto's mind over the edge, leaving behind whatever vestiges of caution he'd had. Far, far behind.

Sasuke gave a little groan into the top of the boys head, hand clenching and releasing through messy blonde locks, now made all the messier. His nerves tingled and sparks, and jolts ran all the way down to his palms. Somewhere, deep down, there was some rather sensible voice ordering him to _''reseen?Whatifyou'recaught?!??_' And he almost chuckled. That sensible little voice always sounded a little like Itachi, and he nuzzled into the boys forhead, leaving featherlight kisses like a trail across his brow. He decided he was definitely going to ignore that voice from now on.

"Naruto..." he half panted, half purred, hand still clenched tightly around the shorter boys middle.

The sudden sound of the door opening made Naruto cringe back instinctively. He could feel his cheeks flushing bright red, his palms beginning to sweat. How had that happened?! How could they have been so... so... open?!

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to show that he and Sasuke were here by coincidence...

"Oi, Teme," he complained, mind blank as to what the Uchiha's crime was. He began fiddling with the Peach Tea bottle still clenched in his fist.

Sasuke's eyes flicked open, and without thinking, the hand that had been clenched in Naruto's hair went instinctively to the front of his shirt, and tugged sharply. His other hand had fallen conviniently limp, and was now clenched at his side as he attempted not to stare deeply into that intoxicating gaze, or dote upon how adorable his Dobe was when he blushed.

Instead, the corners of his now quite pink lips turned down in a distinct look of severe distaste, as his brain ran out of ideas.  
"Leave me alone, Idiot," he snarled with the monotone he had hoped to never use upon Naruto again. His brows slanted down, and once again he was Sasuke Uchiha, cold, icy and distant.

But for once.

He hated it.

The facade burned away at him, a subtle mask that was taking longer and longer to shift into place, and sometimes...harder to shrug off.  
Hell, he knew whatever... whatever _THIS_ was, it was mixed up. He knew the idiot understood it two. That either of them got caught, if anything happened... It would be over. That this state of being was fragile, like a glass flower, its petals slowly flaking away.

Whatever this... it... was, he was certainly not going to give it up.  
At least not without a fight.

Naruto waited for a moment, half-expecting Sakura's voice demanding to know why they were both our here, and _why was Naruto blushing_?! (she'd started to scare Naruto- now he knew why Sasuke had such a bad opinion of her), but it was only the random chatter of a few eighth-graders.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?" he said without really realising it. Her behaviour towards Sasuke had changed so drastically, so quickly. He really _was_ curious as to what had happened- but he figured he could use it as his excuse. "Teme! You better not have done anything bad to her," he growled accusingly, making a fist. There was a bitter feeling in his mouth, a definite sense of disgust with himself as he faced off against his Sasuke. He didn't want to do this.

He really, really didn't.

He'd finally realised what the Uchiha meant to him. And he wanted to smother his Teme with kisses and promises. Not with accusations and glares.

Not like this.

~x~

"Aaaaaa, where's Sasuke-kuuun?" wailed Ino loudly, running her fingers through her hair for the umpteenth time. "Sa-ku-raaaaaa, shouldn't you be worried as well?!" she demanded, rounding on the pink-haired girl and poking her cheek.

"Don't know, don't care," Sakura said irritably.

"What happened to you, Sakura?!" demanded Ino, frowning and crossing her arms.

"I finally saw Sasuke for what he is," Sakura replied, leaning her chin into her palm. "Arrogant. Jerk. Conceited."

"_Sakura!_" screamed Ino, an angry flush rising to her cheeks. "How- how dare you-!" she ground out. "Sasuke-kun isn't like that! He's perfect, and popular, and drop-dead _hot_, and a genius to boot! How can you say that about him?!!"

Sakura simply turned her head away, tuning out Ino's rant.

_Come to think of it, though. Where _was_ Sasuke...?_

~x~

Sasuke snorted, the hand gripping Naruto's collar instantly falling limp, and running through his hair, giving raven locks a flick in what was a rather prissy action. Dark eyes aburptly flicked away, and he realized just how trapped he was. Practically squeezed between the vending machine and Naruto, and brushing past him to avoid some sort of argument would probably be out of the question. Plus, the idiot was fast. He'd probably catch up.

He sniffed brows arching slightly as he attempted a look of innocence.  
He doubted it would be very convincong.  
"Nothing," he replied curtly, arms coming to cross across his chest as he almost pouted and half turned.

'_Just taught her a lesson,_' his brain purred casually, and he could scarcely repress the smirk the began spreading slowly across his features; He almost felt like a naughty child who had just been caught with biscuit crumbs all over their face.  
Except this victory was quite a bit more sweet.

"Teme," repeated Naruto, a hint of warning creeping into his tone, as he too frowned and crossed his arms.

~x~

"Ne, Hinata? Did Sasuke-kun say where he was going?" Ino asked, her silly smile affixing itself to her face as she turned to the Hyuuga.

"He... he didn't say..." murmured Hinata in response.

"I'm going to go find him," Ino decided resolutely. "Sakura, you co- never mind."

"I _will_ come, actually," Sakura said, surprising both herself and Ino. "I want to know what's taking them so long..."

~x~

One elegant eyebrow furrowed, and his pout turned into a distinct scowl.  
"I just did what she'd wanted me to do," he replied curtly, turning to face Naruto, despising the way this felt like an interoigation. Hating the way it made him feel almost a litte... guilty.

As if it was HIS fault. He snorted again, this time really grabbing the idiot by the collar.  
"Why does it matter, anyway?" he growled, instantly on the defensive. He had never quite noticed Naruto's interactions with Sakura. Just vaguely remembered the way he had once doggedly followed after her, and it seemed that every person in the student body realized that he had a crush on her. Except for Sakura of course.

She had always been close with Naruto; best friends, if he remembered correctly. The two had once been insperable, until the fateful day he and Naruto had met. Ever since, then, the two had stayed close, but quite as close.

Sasuke had only vaguely noticed this friendship, considering the fact that he was generally outright cold to her; treating her as just another fangirl.

The door opened again, but Naruto was too engrossed with Sasuke to register it. "Oi. Teme," he growled. "Tell me. Before I ask _her_."

"What's Naruto doing?!" hissed Ino angrily, as she spied the boys by the vending machine. She could just see that Sasuke had his fist entangled in the front of Naruto's shirt, and seemed to be arguing with the blonde delinquent.

"Fine, ask her," Sasuke spat, releasing the boy shirt with a jerk, and stalking past him with an indignant 'Hn'.

So, Naruto didn' trust him? Bah, as if he cared what that Sakura told him. He had been nothing less than polite - Apart from his abrupt departure. But honestly, wouldn't she be raving about 'OMGSasuke--'... He paused thoughtfully, reflecting upon her cold behaviour before. Her barrage of questions earlier... It made him distrust her all the more. Why did Naruto even care about her anyway?

So why was Sakura still so important?

Naruto had _him_ now, right?

"Neee, Sasuke~kuuuun!!" exclaimed Ino happily, as she danced forward and attached herself to his arm. The typical fangirl squeal made Naruto turn around, and he saw the two girls.

"Sakura-chan," he said, turning to face her. "What did the Teme do to you?" he asked bluntly, not wanting to wait for the Uchiha to leave.

Sure, he couldn't leave Sasuke.

But still.

Sakura-chan was his friend!

And if the teme had done anything to her...! What had he meant, anyways, by his statement, _"I just did what she'd wanted me to do."_

Naruto never let his friends get hurt. Not even by his... whatever Sasuke was to him.

Sasuke could not help the twitch in his left eye. It was completely involuntary, and he was quite certain it was linked to Ino. He stiffened instantly at her touch, back going ramrod stiff, as he shot her a particularly potent glare.  
"Please remove your hands," he replied, a simple statement that lacked any emotion, his mask slipping into place easily.

_"What did the Teme do to you?"_

Sasuke froze, head spinning backward, toward the two, craning over Ino's head.  
And suddenly, he changed from expressionless to very, very worried. What would Naruto think of what he had done? ( Albeit the fact that that pink haired witch thoroughly deserved it). He knew the boy could get protective.

He had never assumed that his actions would lead to... this.

Shurgging off Ino's arm, and bristling with something that was a cross between worry and irritation, he placed a firm, icy grip upon Naruto's shoulder.

"Leave it, Dobe," He growled in the boys ear with a rather meaningfull glare at Sakura, that practically screamed for silence.  
He only hoped she would comply.

Ino stumbled back from Sasuke's adrupt movements. "Neeee, Sasuke-kuuun..." she wailed, but when she saw that he was ignoring her, she pouted and flaunced off, back to her group of gossipy Sasuke-fangirls to discuss his hairstyle today.

"No," growled Naruto, turning his head to glare at the Uchiha. "Sakura-chan, _what did the Teme do to you?_" he repeated, grabbing Sasuke's collar tightly.

Sakura opened her mouth, fully intending to tell Naruto everything that had happened, to recount the events by which she'd finally realised how much of a bastard the Uchiha was. To warn Naruto that Sasuke was hardly someone to associate with.

To make Sasuke as humiliated, as hurt as she had been.

But.

In those few seconds before speech, Sakura remembered who she was.

She wasn't a backstabber, a bitch like other girls.

She had nothing to gain from this, other than revenge sub_(sweet, sweet revenge...)/sub, _and a hurt Naruto.

A hurt Naruto...

She remembered all the times when the Uzumaki had comforted her, chased after her, befriended her. Remembered that the blonde boy had been a shoulder to cry on, a person to tell all her worries to, the person who made her feel special when the other girls called her _'billboard brow'_.

Could she do this?

Could she hurt Naruto so much?

She should be speaking by now. Should be telling Naruto everything, should be completing her own revenge.

She remembered when her friendship with Naruto had broken down a little. Remembered it was because of Sasuke. Remembered that even when she'd aligned herself with the rest of the Sasuke-fangirls, Naruto had been willing to be friends with her, but she'd followed the expectation as a Sasuke-fangirl; she'd rejected Naruto completely, ignoring him and accusing him.

Sure, her conscience had poked her, slapped her, irritated her. But the girl had never listened, never taken back her words. Never openly restarted her friendship with the blonde.

Naruto would never have let her go for something like peer pressure.

She had.

But she could take it all back.

"Two days ago.... Sasuke-kun and I were in Maths... he said that I was hurting you. And that I should stop..." Sakura began hesitantly, weighing every word before speaking it, knowing that a single slip of the tongue could lead her into a dead-end, into a lie which she couldn't explain.

Already, she had no explaination as to why the Uchiha would be thinking of Naruto. But at the moment, the Uzumaki seemed to be accepting it, so she continued.

"I got angry with him- how was I hurting you, after all? But he wouldn't say. I guess I needed to work it out myself." She shrugged, keeping her eyes away from Naruto's burning ones. She'd slip and make a mistake if she tried to lie into those totally honest, sky-blue eyes.

"I finally worked it out, just then," she said, voice turning wistful. "By ignoring you, and accusing you, even when you were my friend... _are_ my friend," she corrected herself.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. You're a better friend than I gave you credit for. And you too Sasuke, I'm sorry for blowing up on you. And for treating you so coldly recently." She turned to look at Sasuke, nodded imperceptibly.

As Sakura had made her speech, Naruto's fist had slowly loosened until it dropped from Sasuke' collar. "Teme?" he asked quietly, turning to look at the Uchiha. "That's it?" he asked, a hopeful tone entering his voice. If that was all, then he didn't have to fight with Teme, didn't have to hurt himself, hurt his Teme. Didn't have to destroy their already-fragile bond.

Sasuke blinked, quickly hiding his surprise, and clamping his jaw shut so it wouldn't fall open in something that felt awfully reminiscent of pure shock.

She was... she was... He could barely think, his mind wiped blank.  
But he was quick to catch on.

With a rather devious smirk, and a flick of silky bangs, he patted the idiots head.

He gave a small, "Hmph," in agreement, before shooting the pink haired girl one of the most thankful looks he had ever shot anyone.  
He felt himself relax slightly in the pairs company, his stance going from ruler straight to a casual slouch.  
Perhaps she wasn't quite as bad as he had condemned her to be.  
His smirk broadened slightly, and could have been called a grin (but only by some very knowledgable people who spoke Sasuke's silent language of half smiles and small gestures) but wasn't quite. He ruffled Naruto's blonde locks, content that he would be badgered no longer about the other days events.

~x~

Just before the lunchbell rang, Sakura excused herself and left Naruto and Sasuke to continue the conversation the three of them had been having about a certain walrus teacher. She hurried back into the building and to her locker, where she scribbled out a quick note and headed for the most popular destination for the female population. Sasuke's locker. Which was - typically - covered in envelopes and letters proclaiming one of the millions of fangirls confessions of love.

Sakura ripped off all the taped-on messages and tossed them carelessly into a bin, then slipped her own small note through the crack between the locker side and the locker door. Checking no one had seen her, Sakura then skipped back towards her next class, just as the bell rang.

Dark eyes trailed over the girl, watching her slip away to her next class.  
Slowly, Sasuke approached, flicking open the locker and stepping past the offensive matter that now littered the ground (AKA all the love notes).

The note lay atop his books, having neatly fallen ontop of the pile. Already he could here Naruto's impatient snorts behind him, and he delicately opened the note, eyes scanning the neatly written letters.

_Meet me after school in classroom M-3. Sakura._

He quirked a dark brow, before crumpling the note, shoving it in his pocket as he listened to Naruto's complaint about the length of time he was taking.  
"Coming, Dobe. Don't wet yourself," he growled good naturedly, before heading to class, blonde boy in tow.

**

* * *

A/N**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~! Reviews would be lovely, of course.

But more importantly, we've started a new roleplay, in addition to _Denial_, so hopefully you'd like to go look at it? It's called _Reunion_, and it's set during Shippuden. Please go look at it~! :D

~ Sakura


	7. Itachi

**~Denial~**

_

* * *

Slowly, Sasuke approached, flicking open the locker and stepping past the offensive matter that now littered the ground (AKA all the love notes)._

_The note lay atop his books, having neatly fallen on top of the pile. Already he could here Naruto's impatient snorts behind him, and he delicately opened the note, eyes scanning the neatly written letters._

Meet me after school in classroom M-3. Sakura.

_He quirked a dark brow, before crumpling the note, shoving it in his pocket as he listened to Naruto's complaint about the length of time he was taking.  
"Coming, Dobe. Don't wet yourself," he growled good naturedly, before heading to class, blonde boy in tow._

**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Sakura paced impatiently, arms crossed tightly across her front and she waited inside M-3. The classroom was a small, mostly ignored room which was never locked when school ended. The lights were never on, and the fans never whirring.

In other words, the perfect place for an after-school meeting which could never be found out.

"What's taking him so long?" she muttered, irritated. Here was another Sasuke-fault. He was always so _late_.

"Here," came a small, barely audible retort, and he could barely keep a note of sarcasm sneaking into his tones. Of course he hadn't been doing anything that might have distracted him beforehand. Though his scarf was now wrapped exceptionally tightly, and there was still a slight flush on his pale cheeks.  
He flicked out his earphones, flicking off his ipod, shoving it in his pocket, and flicking his gaze to her.  
"What?" he asked simply, bluntly. Sasuke had never been one to mince words uselessly, and he was not about to start now.

"I want to know what happened between you and Naruto."

Sasuke face froze, and he blinked slowly, instantly on guard. His brow furrowed and he scowled at her, his fleeing mechanism already ready. He would reveal nothing to _her_... even if Naruto seemed to trust her.  
"And why do you assume its any of your business?" he hissed venomously, stance straight and threatening. He had promised the blonde he would be with him in a few minutes; and after one interrogation, he was in no mood to be prodded any further.

However, he could not help inwardly cringing. It wasn't quite _that_ obvious, was it? They had even had a fight that day! S-she couldn't know... right?

"I used to be obsessed with you. I know your habits, and you're acting differently. Completely and subconsciously." She frowned. "Besides, you hurt me, and humiliated me. I think I have the right to know what brought that on."

Sasuke snorted, turning away from her and staring decidedly at a small speck of dus to her right.  
"You'd been asking for it," he sneered hauntily, backing up slightly.  
She was really beginning to get on his nerves, and the way he couldn't keep that icey disdain in his tone was scaring him. He wasn't... panicking was he?  
His heart seemed to be thumping thirty miles an hour though, and already he could feel the colour returning to his cheeks.  
"And nothing has happened," he stated in irritation, ready to get out of there.

Veryvery quickly.

"There're two more things," Sakura said loudly as Sasuke turned to leave. "Firstly. Even though you won't tell me your motives, give me your word you won't do that to anyone, ever again. And secondly. I plan on being friends with Naruto again." She looked determinedly at the Uchiha. "I know you're friends with him too. You probably hate me. And I sure as hell don't like you. But for Naruto's sake, we're going to get along."

Sasuke chuckled dryly.  
Bitterly.  
"Believe me, Sakura, I don't intend to," he snorted indignantly, shuddering at the memory, and hefting his bag higher on his shoulder, restless to leave, as a smirk quirked his lips.  
"Hatred is a funny thing, Sakura. I would not waste such strong emotions on you," he replied, before swiftly taking his leave, still smirking that cold, almost evil smirk.  
He had a Dobe to look forward to, anyway.

"Hatred may be a funny thing. But friendship is even funnier..." murmured Sakura to herself as Sasuke left. "Friendship will make you accept people who have hurt you." With that last statement, Sakura herself left the room and headed home. Today had been a long day.

"Temee~" sang Naruto happily as his Uchiha returned. Sasuke had been right, that had only taken a few minutes, but those few minutes had been enough to drive the blonde crazy with longing. He hurried forward and tackleglomped the other boy, nuzzling into his neck lovingly.

Sasuke sighed, flopping his head atop the blonde's.

He hummed softly, some tune that was incoherent, completely new, but familiar at the same time. He vaguely remembered humming it once before, naming the song 'Dobe'. He snorted, nuzzling into fluffy blonde hair and clutching the boy close, enjoying the tickling sensation of Naruto's cool nose and lips running over his throat, scarf pull haphazardly out of the way.

~x~

That night, Naruto couldn't keep the small smile from tugging on his lips at all times. Even when Iruka scolded him for coming home so late _(Naruto didn't care, the time he'd spent with his Teme more than made up for this scolding...)_, even when he was forced to do his homework _(Instead of spending half an hour the next morning copying Sasuke's work, Naruto had every intention of spending the time more... creatively...)_, even when he was sent to bed _(and his thoughts were plagued with last night; with thoughts of Teme...)_, the small, slight smile never vanished.

~x~

The subtle slam of the door was all that heralded Sasuke's entrance. The house, was as usual, silent. Deathly cold.  
The silence that greeted his arrival was twisted with the bitter murmurs of ghosts long past. Memories that should have stayed forgotten.

_If only they would stay silent._

His footsteps echoed against the cool wooden floorboards, so polished they could have been marble. He caught his reflection in them, a pale white ghost, looking almost as spectral as the voices that wafted past him, lazily swirling through his mind.

He shuddered.  
Quickly exiting the hallway, he bounded up the stairs.  
By the time he reached the top, he was panted, breath ragged, as though chased. Haunted eyes turned grimly backwards, and at once acknowledged the light from the kitchen. The soft warm, inviting glow, and the aroma of cooked food dancing enticingly toward him.

Something was wrong.

He paused, eyes narrowing slightly before he tossed his bag and shoes carelessly into his room. He sat, perched atop the stairs, silently waiting. Watching. He knew this was one of his brothers clever ploys.  
And knew that Itachi had far more patience than he ever had.  
He crept silently, sliding across the floor in his socks, even allowing himself a short moment of pleasure and pretending he was an ice skater. Pretending the glassy darkness of the oak was the depths of a cool, frosted lake. Pretending that the air was not filled with that heavy, tense silence, but instead carried a pleasant chill. The kind that froze your throat, but made everything seem warmer.  
His head peeked cautiously around the door frame, as though he expected to be shooed away. It was all suddenly reminiscent of when his mother made dinner.

How she placed everything, each delicious dish on the table, then called them. Of course, he had always been there first, and peered around the doorway, where his mother would be waiting with her ladle and a sly grin.  
It would always end in an uproarious chase around the house, until father stopped them, catching the swinging ladle, a brow raised. Mother would always shush him, and he would scurry into the folds of her skirt, before being ordered to the table.  
When father got home, everything was so _serious_.

He padded forward, slowly.  
Itachi was there, that cunning, almost blissfully peaceful smile on his features, eyes closed contentedly. Food was spread before him in a large array, a grand feast by recent Uchiha standards.  
And no sign of any packaging. All home cooked.

Sasuke silently took a seat at the opposing end of the table, ignoring the food before him despite the eager cries of his stomach.  
Itachi's left eye opened a sliver.  
"Wellwellwell, little brother," he purred mellowly. Like always, his voice was monotonous. Something they had picked up from their father.  
Sasuke raised a single brow, hands fidgeting in his lap.  
"So, do tell me, little brother," Itachi crooned, other eye opened now. He stared his brother down, expression still warm, like the meal around him. Like the beautiful chandelier above them, that Sasuke only just noticed had been lit. The candle light danced and flickered around the kitchen, warm, comforting, reminiscent.  
And yet, there was something far too sickly sweet about the whole ordeal.  
Something far too... Unreal.

"Who is he?"

The words struck like thunder. The tension that had been brewing erupted like a storm, and suddenly, the stare was far too intense for Sasuke to handle.  
"W-what?" he asked, voice cold, level. Icy.  
_Defensive._  
Itachi looked like he might of chuckled.  
He didn't.  
He let the question hang in the air, words penetrating, ringing, quieter, more terrifying than any of the ghostly whispers.  
"Just a friend," Sasuke muttered in response, fists clenched, knuckles white. He was sitting straight, tall. Frozen in place.

_He didn't know, he didn't know._

Naruto had simply spent the night.

_**In his bed.**_

But that didn't matter. Wasn't that much of a clue, was it?

Itachi's smile slowly faded, his eyes hard. Cold. Cold_er_.

"So. You have been entrusted with our family's honor." He paused. A statement.

"And yet you choose..." he paused again, distaste, disgust, clear upon his features.

Sasuke was frozen. Stuck in his seat. Like all those years ago, Itachi scared him. Terrified him. Striking his very being to the core, making shivers run involuntarily down his back, animalinstinctsscreaming;

_!_

But he couldn't move. Couldn't speak. No reflex was coming to his defense; his pale, lifeless mask forgotten at the door.

_But Nii-san! Nii-san I didn't mean to it was-an-accident-I'm-sorry-sorry-sorry-_

"And yet, you choose to shame us. Our family name; soiled." The vehemence in his voice, the sheer distaste struck him the worst.

_Shame, he was never as bright as Itachi._

_No, not quite as gifted as your brother, are you?_

_Huh, I though Uchiha's were suppose to be _genius'_._

_He shuddered, eyes shut tightly, and his fist slammed into his desk. Always in his brother's shadow. The brother who never had time for him, yet was perfect in every way. The brother who would succeed their father, and become head of police. The brother who once again brought true honor and pride to the Uchiha household._

He shuddered, unable to run. Trappedtrappedtrapped. Memories kept flicking through his mind, and the voices that still haunted the house shrieked high in his ears. Wailingwailingwailing.

_Sasuke Uchiha what HAVE you done!_

And suddenly, the fires weren't so warm. Shadows danced, biting back the light, sending dark lines down his brothers face, flickering strangely against his own features. Sending chills cascading down his spine, and mind suddenly turning very very blank. And he was still frozen, straight as a ramrod, stuck in his chair as though chained. Chained by duty. Chained by honor. Chained by a well-worn promise to his Mother years ago.

_She huddle him closely in her lap, smiling down. Her smile was so bright, so sincere, it made him smile too. Smile through the tears at her flour stained face._

_Mother was always busybusybusy._

_She gently wiped away a tear, cuddling him closer. She smelt so nice and warm. So comforting. Like home cooked meals and neatly made beds, and love and family. He snuggled tightly, refusing to let go.  
She gently cradled his chin, so he had to stare back into those deep, chocolate brown eyes, that glittered warmly in the sunlight. Melted._

_"Now Sasuke," She crooned slowly, stroking his hair till the sniffling stopped.  
"I want you to promise me something, little one," She continued softly, voice so sweet, so calm, he would promise her anything. The world if she wanted it.  
"No matter how big and tough your big brother seems... No matter how well he seems to be upholding our clans honour..." she paused slowly, smiling softly at him once more. He snuggled closer in her lap; these moments were so rare, so precious, he would make sure never to forget.  
"You must uphold it too. One day, you will be the heir to the clan. The one passing on the legacy of noble Uchihas. I'm sure father told you we trace back all the way to when there were still ninjas in Konoha? Our clan is as old as the city itself. And I'm entrusting that to you." She chuckled quietly, grabbing his nose and wiggling it slightly, before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, and returning to the kitchen; Mother worked all day, and all night, making sure Father was happy.  
He never quite understood how that worked.  
He smiled softly too, looking towards the sky.  
"I promise Mother. I promise."_

"Now, now, little brother." Itachi stood, an ominous figure. Shadows flickered once again against his features, and his tone returned to something that was a cross between distaste and a monotone. He sounded like Father.

Sasuke cringed, gaze quickly flicking away.

"We can fix this. Your _'Nii-san'_ has thought of everything," the man purred, using the old nickname Sasuke had given him. And yet somehow, sounding not quite sane. Not quite... his brother.


	8. Injury

**~ Denial~**

**

* * *

**

_"Now, now, little brother." Itachi stood, an ominous figure. Shadows flickered once again against his features, and his tone returned to something that was a cross between distaste and a monotone. He sounded like Father._

_Sasuke cringed, gaze quickly flicking away.  
"We can fix this. Your __'_Nii-san_' has thought of everything," the man purred, using the old nickname Sasuke had given him. And yet somehow, sounding not quite sane. Not quite... his brother._

* * *

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Sasuke blinked dutifully, attempting to keep himself awake.  
Light glistened in the small classroom, alighting the dust motes that stirred gently in the musty room, swirling with each tiny gust of wind.  
He had long ago forgotten how horribly boring detention could be.

Elegant fingers traced letters scrapped into the desk, while his mind wandered a million miles away.  
He had to think of something to keep him awake, after all; his insomnia had started again. This time, his nights weren't plagued by blonde idiots, but haunting men in dark swirling cloaks, and that evil smirk his brother had been wearing recently.

_"We can fix this. Your 'Nii-san' has thought of everything,"_

The chilling words still haunted him, and the way they bounced through his mind, _echoingechoingechoing._  
And still nothing had happened.  
He still refused to be lulled into a false sense of security.  
Each night, he had stayed up, diligently sipping from a coffee mug, reading. Occasionally slipping glances over the top of his glasses at the sound of footsteps, or the opening of a door.  
But in the morning, nothing had changed.  
Sasuke was running low on books, and his coffee mug sat beside him, its contents cold and gluggy.

The reason he HAD said detention was because of Itachi too.  
He had been caught snoozing in Geography, and his teacher had berated him for a good few minutes (Which he had blinked through groggily, not quite certain he was thoroughly awake yet) and nodded occasionally.  
Of course, then she had pulled out the age old; _"Did you think I was too old and blind to notice you snoozing, Mr. Uchiha?" _  
Too tired to care, the boy had nodded to the great amusement of his class, and the absolute rage of his teacher.

_"Well we'll see how funny you'll be in DETENTION, Mr. Uchiha! This afternoon, in Mr. Hatake's room! See how smart mouthed you are then!"_

He snorted a few dust motes away, sinking slowly into his desk with a long sigh.

It wasn't like Kakashi was looking anyway; he always brought his books to class with him. He could tell from the occasional throaty chuckle, or small gasp the man would let out.

"Sasuke, please, sleep in your BED. Not in my classroom,"

Hmmm.

Apparently not TOO distracted.

~x~

"Shouldn't you be at detention?" asked Sakura in an exasperated voice.  
"Yep~" sang back Naruto, not stopping his bouncing-on-the-spot for even a second. "But Sakura-chan, I wanna go to the playground!"  
Sakura couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you. You're... what. Sixteen? Seventeen? And you want to go onto the middle schoolers playground."  
"Yep!"  
"I have work to do," Sakura said, shaking her head, but unable to hide her amusement.  
Naruto stopped his mad bouncing to stare at the girl, a look of pity crossed with horror crossed with disdain. The classic "I'm-not-impressed" look. "Homework? It's Friday. Sakura-chan, you are one sad girl." He waited for Sakura to stop laughing, then continued with, "BESIDES. ME GOING TO THE PLAYGROUND IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU GETTING YOUR STRAIGHT A's. SAKURA-CHAAAAAN..." by then, Sakura was laughing again, and she nodded.  
"Sure, sure, whatever," she agreed, shrugging her shoulders and turning on her heel to lead the way to the playground. She would never admit it to anyone, but she enjoyed the playground as well- it looked like a toddler had scribbled on the architect's designs, resulting in sideways monkey bars, upside down climbing rigs, wobbly ramps and other ridiculous parts of said playground.

It had been a week since The Day, as it was christened in Sakura's mind. The Day when she'd covered up for Sasuke, reignited her friendship with Naruto and turned her back on the Sasuke-fangirls, and also on her revenge. In that week, the three of them- Naruto, Sasuke and herself- had taken to staying after school everyday and simply spending time together, whether it be at the vending machines, their lockers or- as they were today- at the middle school playground.

Naruto was the glue of the three of them, as was to be expected. Despite Sakura's and Sasuke's animosity towards the other, the two of them had managed to act as though they were... well, if not friends, at least acquaintances. This was becoming easier and easier to act out, at least for Sakura. After last Wednesday, when Sasuke had stormed from their Maths class, she never would have expected that she could accept the Uchiha again. However, his openness, his willingness to go along with Naruto and his rare laughs and smiles, had not been missed by Sakura, and she occasionally caught herself thinking that maybe Sasuke wasn't really that bad.

Through all this, she'd told herself that whatever was happening between Naruto and Sasuke wasn't her business. However she couldn't help but see their level of trust, their level of friendship, which was so much deeper than it had been just a few weeks ago. She wondered what had happened.

~x~

"You may go now, Sasuke."

The Uchiha thought he had heard no sweeter words in all his life.  
Without a moments hesitation, his bag was slung over his shoulder and he had silently exited the classroom, heading toward the playground. For some obscure reason the blonde seemed to have a playground fetish, despite being 16. He snorted, unable to keep the smirk off his face as he waltz toward the pair, the blonder of the two already sitting atop some of the playground equipment, grinning his trade mark grin.  
"Dobe, get down before I make you get down!" he ordered with a fake strictness, crossing his arms.

"Teme!" greeted Naruto excitedly. "You're back!" he cheered, pumping a fist into the air. And prompty loosing his balance, forcing him to lurch forward and grab the pole he was precariously balanced on. "He he he..." he laughed sheepishly, removing one hand cautiously to rub through his blonde locks.

"Skill, Naruto," Sakura commented, unable to keep the grin from stretching across her face. "Unfortunately, it's a skill which is not typically needed."

Sasuke frowned at the boy, his bag neatly dropped in the small pile already congregated in a corner of the playground.  
He stepped up onto the jagged bark chips, crunching them carelessly as he approached, a rather dark an ominous figure in a playground.  
"Get down, idiot, before you break something useful," He snorted, leaning against some of the safer looking equipment, a small smirk playing across his features.

"I dun wanna! I'm TALL!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs, before bursting into laughter again.  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just get down, Naruto. I need to catch my bus soon, anyways."  
"Eeeh?!" demanded Naruto. "No! Sakura-chaaaaaaan~" he wailed, flailing his arms wildly in his attempt to demonstrate his despair at Sakura's imminent departure.  
His balance tilted, and his legs lost their grip on the playground-  
The next thing Uzumaki Naruto knew, was that he was on the ground.  
He could feel his right arm stinging, but it was his head which really hurt. Agonizingly so. His head was thumping something awfully, and he had felt the air 'whoosh' from his lungs as soon as he collided with the ground. He tried to blink in his groggy stupor, unsure whether his eyes were open or not; it didn't matter, because everything was black anyway. Black and thumping painfully, bursts of agony shooting from his wrist and head; already he could feel a cool trickle on the back of his head, hinting at but one thing; blood.

Sasuke leapt from his casual position, and was at Naruto's side in an instant, eyes wide with quite a few expressions; worry, fear, shock. Gahhh, why hadn't that idiot simply gotten down!

"Naruto? Naruto, you okay?" he growled fiercely, desperately, kneeling in the chips by the boy, scared to move him, touch him, incase some how he made things worse.  
And suddenly the chips digging into his knees didn't matter anymore. The pile of homework and assignments in his bag didn't matter anymore, nor his own need to leave.

At that instant, all that mattered was that Naruto was alright.

'He'll be okay,' He attempted to convince himself, considering what he could have done. Broken bones, torn ligaments, concussion?  
He almost shuddered at the possibilities, before his eyes flicked to Sakura.  
" Diagnosis please," He growled curtly, worry shining in those usually expressionless eyes of his.

The sharp words brought Sakura out of her shocked daze, and back to the harsh reality of the fact that _Naruto was on the ground __**bleeding**__... _She stepped forward, eyes automatically flicking around the three students as she undertook the first step of first aid- _Check for danger to yourself, to bystanders, and to the patient... _  
Then she, too, was kneeling by Naruto's side, checking for external injuries. His right arm had scraped past one of the bolts securing the playground together, leaving a gaping slit down most of his forearm. Thankfully, it hadn't ripped through a major artery- the bloodflow was even, not pulsing as it would have been. Despite this, the loss of blood was soon going to be a problem.  
Next her eyes were drawn up to Naruto's face. He had hit his head on not one but _two_ of the metallic bars, one after the other, on his haphazard fall through the climbing rig. His eyes were unfocused, his lips slightly parted as he made small, almost silent sounds- trying to say something. Sakura leant down to try to understand his breathy whispers, but as she did so, her eyes widened in horror- for from such a close distance, she could see the blood which was dripping from the back of Naruto's skull. It had been masked before, because the chips of the playground floor were black-  
Oh God, the playground floor. It would be contaminated beyond belief, Naruto might get _infected_!  
Sakura had been studying to be a doctor, had taken First Aid classes, had learned the theory of medicine-  
Now she would see if it was any use.  
She let out a pent-up breath, and then began to debrief Sasuke.  
"His arm will need bandaging, _now_. If the bleeding doesn't stop, it'll be problematic in conjunction with the head wound..." Sakura said, glancing up at Sasuke. "He may fall unconscious from shock, blood loss, or another reason. I'm hoping that won't happen, but it's a possibility." She paused for a moment. "The sickbay won't be open this late after school..." Sakura asked crisply, rising to her feet. "We can use my school tie as a bandage for now, and I think I have a water bottle..."

Sasuke blinked, before swiftly comprehending each bit of information.

He snorted at the sheer... sheer peculiar-ness of the situation. It felt almost unreal, like one of those situations you heard about in P.E lessons, but never actually saw.  
He cringed.

This was real.

He waited impatiently as Sakura pulled off her school tie with fumbling fingers and tossed it to him. He growled as he tightly bandaged the area, glaring at Naruto the whole time.  
"Don't you DARE die on me, Dobe," he hissed, ignoring the childish wish to simply hug him tightly. To make everything better with a gesture like a hug; if only life was that simple.  
The bandage tightly applied, he knelt there, hand tightly coiled around Naruto's, comfortingly, possessively. As though by connecting there fingers he was creating a little link, a spark of life.  
Holding on so tightly.

He refused to let go.

When Sakura hurriedly returned from her bag, water bottle in hand, she dropped to her knees with a small gasp. Naruto's eyes were shut, his breathing thankfully regular. "Oh God, no, Naruto..." she stammered under her breath as she tossed the bottle aside and leant over the blonde. "Naruto? Can you hear me?"  
No response.  
"Open your eyes!"  
He was so silent, so still...  
"Squeeze Sasuke's hand."  
A quick glance at the Uchiha showed there had been no response.  
"Sasuke, call the ambulance," Sakura said monotonously; worriedly.

"Airway," she continued, muttering to herself as she opened Naruto's mouth and tilted it to the side, letting a small stream of blood drip out the side of his mouth.  
"Breathing," she said, lowering her face to hover her cheek just above Naruto's mouth, checking for his breathing. Harsh, but regular. Sakura breathed out silently in relief. Naruto was breathing; he was safe for the moment.

Sasuke's fingers were already dialing as he moved, gently shifitng himself past Sakura, and, reluctantly releasing Naruto's hand.  
"Hello? Yes. We need an Ambulence, at Konohagakure High. Yes, the one located near the bridge. We have an injured patient, who's unconscious, but breathing..." His voice was a barely audible whisper as he gently lifted the boys head, trying to ignore the wetness, and how sticky his hands felt.  
He flicked away a few chips of blood, not in the least perturbed by the red liquid now leaking onto his black pants, making the material slick, covered in a strange sheen.  
"He's bleeding heavily as well. Yes, just drive up the driveway, you should see a playground. Okay, thanks," he murmurered, clicking the switch, onyx gaze flicking back to Sakura, still intense.  
"This alright?" he muttered, tone slipping back to its usual monotone.  
To anyone else, the Uchiha would have sounded like he didn't care; but really, he only used such a tone because he did. He simply did not want to reveal the quiver in his voice, the shake he could feel reverberating through his vocal chords. Couldn't show that he was really so... weak.

_He'llbefine, he'llbefinefinefine._

It was a relief when the sirens came, white clothed women rushing out.  
He was suddenly swept into a world of white coats and worried faces, and flashing _redblueredblueredblue.  
_He was swept aside like an unwanted peice of furniture, left to stand by and watch, colour drained from his face, soaked in Naruto's blood.  
The crimson liquid stuck to him like some sort of marker, like a uniform marks a prisoner and for some reason he felt incredibly guilty.

He should have got there sooner, could have caught Naruto, could have stopped him getting hurt, stopped the blood that now dripped from his hands, the blood now covering the bark, the **redredredredred.**

Within a few minutes, Naruto had been safely transported into the back of the ambluance and had been driven away, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Sakura drew in a long, shaky breath, arms held tightly across her front, shoulders trembling. The shock of the last few minutes was beginning to affect her. Knowing that Naruto was now truly safe, and on his way to medical treatment... she wouldn't have believed anyone could be more relieved than her, had she not seen Sasuke's face at that moment. Had she not seen how pale he was, how terrified, how vulnerable.  
"He's going to be fine..." she whispered to herself again, feeling tears well up in the corners of her eyes and drip down the front of her face.  
She didn't care.

Sasuke didn't know what compelled him to do it.

Wouldn't be able to recall, in the mayhem of the days to come, why it had happened, what had spurred it.  
But in those few, precious moments, he had needed someone.

And Sakura was the only one left.

Wordlessly, he had strode over. He did not smile, did not frown. His eyes just focused on hers as he leaned closer...

Before pulling her into an embrace, bloody hands wrapped tightly around her middle, nose buried into the side of her neck. He clutched her tightly, softly, gently and comfortingly.  
He spoke not a word, and simply squeezed, and for a moment, the world was not so lonely anymore. He didn't just have to rely upon himself.

Now, there was someone else.

Someone just as worried.

And someone who needed a comforting touch just as badly as he did.

"Sas...uke..." Sakura said brokenly, holding onto Sasuke's arms tightly, almost as if he were a lifeline and she were drowning; a very fitting analogy for how she felt at the moment. "I was so scared... I kept thinking I was doing the wrong thing... I was so scared for Naruto..." she whispered. "But... he's going to be fine. He's going to be fine..."  
With those words, she took a deep, shuddering breath, and stepped back, out of Sasuke's embrace.  
"Friends?" she asked in a small voice, putting forth her hand in the universal handshake gesture.

Sasuke blinked stoically out the outreached hand, before a small smile hovered on his lips.  
It was there for but a few seconds, but still.  
It had been there.  
"Friends," he monotoned in response, glancing down at his own hand almost sheepishly. He was very in need of a hot shower, because all this blood was really starting to annoy him. (Certainly not _scare_ him. Ffff.)  
He flicked his gaze back to her. The tears running down her cheeks, those large, scared eyes.  
"I don't need to call you Sakura-chan now though, right?" he question, not bothering to attempt one of Naruto's cheeky grins because he wasn't quite sure he could do it, and it would remind him of the terrible ache in his chest that was compelling him to sprint after that ambulance and DEMAND to see HIS Dobe.

Sakura gave a hiccup which sounded similar to a laugh, and shook her head. "No, and I won't be calling you Sasuke-kun either." Her eyes glanced down to see Sasuke's hand. "Never mind the handshake," she acnowledged. "Let's go home. And then meet up at the hospital?" It was the first time since The Day that Sakura had asked Sasuke for his opinion and agreement.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, attempting to ignore his hands. It was becoming increasingly difficult, and he knew he couldn't leave the school premises like this.  
Silently hefting his bag to his shoulder, he turned toward Sakura.  
"Think you'd better wash up, too," he stated, before hefting her back pack onto his shoulder, and beginning the trek toward the toilets; he simply hoped the scary janitor had left.

And then Sakura realized that the back of her shirt was probably bloody, and as she brought her hands up she could also see trace amounts of blood around her fingertips.

* * *

**A/N**

I'd just like to take this moment to thank all our reviewers; it really makes my day when I log into my email account and find a review waiting. Of course, all you who +Fave or +Alert us are loved as well! 8D

Just a shout-out to Narusasulove1; I'm not about to tell you Itachi's plan, but it's worse than what you thought (I think ^.~)! Hope you're looking forward to itttt~

~ Sakura


	9. Amnesia

**~ Denial~**

_

* * *

Sasuke nodded in agreement, attempting to ignore his hands. It was becoming increasingly difficult, and he knew he couldn't leave the school premises like this.  
Silently hefting his bag to his shoulder, he turned toward Sakura.  
"Think you'd better wash up, too," he stated, before hefting her back pack onto his shoulder, and beginning the trek toward the toilets; he simply hoped the scary janitor had left._

_And then Sakura realized that the back of her shirt was probably bloody, and as she brought her hands up she could also see trace amounts of blood around her fingertips._

**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE**:

Naruto opened his eyes bearily open to shut them tightly immediately, cringing. The lights were so _bright._  
"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki," said a cheerful voice. "You're awake."  
Naruto turned his head in the direction of the words and tried to open his eyes again. Still no, though. "Who're you? Where'm I?" he mumbled. "What happened?"  
"My name is Miss Shizune, I'm a nurse at Konoha Hospital," replied the kind voice. "You were on the playground at Konohagakure High, and you fell. You were lucky to have your friends with you, you might not have been found for days. Possibly not until school resumed next Monday."

Naruto shook his head, eyes still firmly closed. "But I didn't go to the playground... Sakura-chan said she didn't want to..."

"You hit your head twice as you fell, you've got a concussion," explained Shizune. "I'm sorry. You've got partial memory loss. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

~x~

Sasuke shuddered a final time, cold and chilly. Because he and Naruto were going to head out that night (Though the blonde had never specified WHERE) a spare set of clothes had been shoved in his bag.  
The blood was now simply a few small crimson smudges, stained into his poor shirt. He looked over the shirt with some irritation; Itachi would not be pleased.  
He shrugged bare shoulders, bag opened and contents spread along the available bench space, an assortment of books and a small laptop and finally.. His spare clothes.  
He was certainly glad the school had installed showers.

Shaking his head and spraying a few spare water droplets around him, brown eyes flicked to Sakura.  
" Ready?" He grunted, wanting to leave the school premesis as soon as possible.  
He knew Naruto was lucky.. He just hoped the idiots luck hadn't run out.

"Of course," Sakura said quietly.

~x~

He still couldn't open his eyes. The Hospital was too bright, it burnt if he looked at the white walls of the room. "So... I went to the playground. And fell off. And hit my head twice. And scratched my arm," Naruto repeated incredulously.

"That's correct."

"I have a concussion. And partial memory loss. And soon I'll have a splitting headache."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Naruto didn't speak, just shook his head silently. "And my eyes. They're supersensitive to light now?"

"Yes, though your sight will return to normal within a week."

"A whole week?!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes bursting open in horror. "Gaahh!" he wailed, covering his eyes with his palms. "Can't I get better faster?" he wailed.

"You won't be able to attend school or go out for a few days, at least until you can open your eyes," instructed Miss Shizune.

"But... next week is the game! Kiba 'n me were going to go with some of the guys," wailed Naruto.

"You may have recovered by then. What date is it?"

"July twenty-third."

~x~

Sasuke gave a nod, tight dark blue shirt pulled over that rippling, still slightly damp torso. Though he wasn't particularly muscley, it was a nice kind of muscle. Subtle and lithe, but still most definitely there, and giving each his stomach a nice tone, and arms a slight curve; sparring was a brilliant way of keeping in shape.

" Lets head off, mm?" He stated bluntly, items gathered quickly aqnd shoved thoughtlessly into his bag.

~x~

Sasuke glared at the imposing building before him.

It was made of dark grey brick, dirty looking. He stepped through the sliding metal doors, which whizzed past making that little 'shhhhhck' sound as they sliped into place.  
The place gave off the stench of medical equipment.. and death.  
The very smell made his eyes dart nervously, and his entire posture grow stiffer.  
Why had Naruto been taken here?  
With short, almost military style strides, he stood stiffly infront of a pretty little nurse, who nodded her head with a flattering smile.  
" Hello, how ma-"  
"I'm here to see Naruto, Uzumaki," He snapped coldly, cutting her off with a venemous glare.  
The nurse paused, and her smile faltered for second, as though she could not believe anyone to be so rude. She gave a small sniff, and a curt nod. "He's in room 304."

"Thank you," Sakura said dismissively as she and Sasuke hurried past the nurse and into Naruto's ward.

"Naruto?" Sakura called and she opened the door.

"Sakura-chan!" cheered Naruto. He opened his eyes a fraction and squinted in her direction. "You came! And Teme too," he added as Sakura moved out of the doorway.

"How're you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"All good~" sang Naruto back, eyes closing again as his typical bright grin stretched across his face.

"Why're your eyes closed?" Sakura questioned, frowning slightly in confusion.

"They're supersensitive to light," came the explanation, and Sakura nodded. "That's right. I forgot," she grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke smiled in return, the small gesture alighting on his handsome features, and made the frozen little blot of worry inside him melt, slowly dripping away.  
Naruto was going to be fine.  
" Nice fall, idiot," He commented dryly, smirking and letting out a small chuckle, that could hav ebeen classified as almost malicious had it not come from such a pleasant looking young man.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed cheerfully. "Though I can't remember it~"

"What else have you forgotten?" Sakura asked curiously, leaning against the wall near the door. "That was one hell of a fall, after all."

"Nothing else," repied Naruto happily. "I even rememered about the game next week! Miss What's-her-name, the nurse- she said that it seemed I knew everything else." He opened his mouth to go on, but at that moment the door opened, startling Sakura.

"My apologies," said the nurse. "Miss, could you come with me for a few minutes?" she asked Sakura, who nodded bemusedly.

"See you two soon," she farewelled Naruto and Sasuke, and followed the nurse out into the hallway.

Sasuke practically purred as the two hurried away.  
He waltz closer, like a cat playing with a mouse; each stride long, elegant, gracefull.  
An almost cat-like smirk was on his face as he leant down, so close to his Dobe.  
They had done a good job patching him up; a few tiny scratches were on his already scared cheeks, but no sign of the excessive bleeding from before.  
Besides, he wanted to check if they really DID leave you naked under one of those hospital gowns.  
His smirk widened as he perched his head just over the railing, leaning down slightly so his breath brushed against Naruto's face; he had already learnt the boy got all flustered when he did so, and it gave him endless hours of pleasure to turn the boy into a quivering mash of bright pink in a few seconds.  
" I was really worried, Dobe," He whispered softly, seductively right in his ear, tempted to sink his teeth into Naruto's ear.  
He resisted the urge, on the grounds that the nurse might come in any second, Sakura in tow.

And THAT would take some explaining.

"W-What the hell, teme?!" exclaimed Naruto in a tone of voice which was somewhere between shock, fear and incredulty. His eyes opened wide, took in Sasuke's proximity to his own face, and then squeezed shut again as the blonde boy squirmed away. "What're you thinking?!"

Sasuke blinked, once. Twice.

Then again, just for good measure.

"N-Naru... to?" he questioned, stepping back slightly.  
W-what the hell was going on?

"What the hell is going on?" he growled, not quite certain if this was some obscure joke, or the idiot was actually being serious. He... he couldn't have... forgotten? But the nurse! He had told them the nurse said he was fine!  
_ I thought... I thought... you... loved me_

And that was all his poor, confused brain could strangle out before he snapped;

"Heh, just checking you were awake. You really are an idiot, Naruto." Except for once, the words weren't quite so joking.  
This time, they carried an icy, almost hurt edge.  
If the Dobe was joking... then he was gonna get it.

"Checking I was a_wake_?!" demanded Naruto, braving the lights to stare at the Uchiha. "Teme, what the hell are you on?!"

~x~

"What did you want me for?" Sakura asked when she and the nurse had entered one of the empty offices.

"Mostly to give you a warning. Concussion victims can suffer from both short- and long-term memory loss. Short-term memories are only the few minutes before and after the incident, and they can never be regained. Long-term memory loss is slightly different. It's almost as if the brain takes something, some aspect of the victim's life, and forgets it and everything relating to it."

Sakura held up her hand, frowning as she took in all this. Then she nodded, indicating for the nurse to continue.

"Long-term memories are often regained in entirety, all in one go, sometimes spontaneously, and sometimes triggered by something relating to the lost memory. Miss Shizune believes that Naruto may only have short-term memory loss, but of course we can't be sure.

"There's also one more thing. We don't usually tell this to the concussion victim if we can tell it to their family or friends instead. Concussion victims, if the injury is severe enough, can sometimes have pyscological change- they may see something from a different point of view. Or they may feel about something, or someone, differently. Usually it's not too drastic, and the change will almost always dissipate within a week or two."

~x~

Naruto waited impatiently, but at the same time _fearfully_, for Sasuke's reaction. For some kind of an explanation, which would make the teme's actions more logical. Would make his own pounding heart quieten.

"Well? What the hell was that about?" he repeated, more quietly, taking in the pained, the closed look on the Uchiha's face.

Before Sasuke could say anything- though it didn't look like he was able to answer Naruto's question, regardless- there was a sharp rap at the door before it was quickly opened by Sakura.

"... what's wrong?" the girl asked, noticing the strained, awkward tension between the two boys.

Naruto shook his head, so Sakura turned to Sasuke. "We need to go now," she said sheepishly. "It's now the end of visiting hours, for these wards anyways. We're allowed to come back tomorrow morning at ten o'clock," she repeated the words which the nurse had finished their little meeting with.

Sasuke gave a curt nod, a familiar smirk fluttering across his features.

Just keep up this facade.

" Yeah, seeya tomorrow, Dobe. Maybe you'll grow a few braincells back by the time I see you!" His haughty chuckle echoed in the small, dimly lit room, and cut off quickly.  
It had been far too superficial to last, anyway.

Without another word, he slipped quietly forward and passed Sakura, navigating his way into the hallway, pale white expression bland, neutral. The mask slipping back on to hide anything unwanted, any trace of hurt and fear and shock. He thought mockingly, quite how similar in shade his face was to the bleak hospital walls; a toneless white, bland and expressionless.

He doubted he could go through the last few days again anyway.

" Sakura?" He mumbled softly, his voice regaining its usual sharp, cold edge.  
It was surprising how quickly you could change, if put under the correct conditions.

"Mm?" Sakura asked absent-mindedly as she read a sign which would direct them back to the exit of the hospital. "What is it, Sasuke?" She turned a corner and continued to lead the way out, never looking back to see Sasuke's expression, to see his pale-white skin, to see his pained eyes.

" Do people with concussions.. get selective memory loss?" He asked slowly, casually, keeoing quite a few good paces behind her., and staring decidedly at his shoes, his voice nothing but a mumble.  
He needed to know. Needed to know that Naruto WOULD rmember. He WOULD know. He just.

He just had to hope.

"Define 'selective'," replied Sakura. "Why? Did Naruto end up forgetting something?" Now she glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke, but his face was turned away from hers, so she couldn't read his expression. She could feel, something almost like a premonition, creeping over her.

Anticipation.

Fear.

Either something very good, or something very bad, was about to happen.

Sasuke snorted thoughtfully, dark eys flicking to meet jade green, as they sliped through those crappy doors out the front.  
They still made the ominous 'Shhhhhck' as they closed, and he coudln't help but wince.  
Maybe everything would be fine. Everything WOULD be fine.  
He gently placed a hand on her shoulder again; it was almost a subconcous gesture now. Generally, he had a thing against touching.  
But today.. Was different.  
Maybe for once he didn;t have to rely on himself ALL the time.  
His feelingas had been laid raw, broken, open, like the inside of some carcass ready to be picked at by crows. Ready for the scavengers to ravage what was left of him and steal the one thing he he;ld dear.  
Hell, life was just getting better and /better/.  
" Just something me and him did. It was kinda. Important. I guess," He replied again, that same lack of tone.. lack of feeling evident with each word.

To someone who didn't know the boy very well, this lack of expression could have been seen as simply a lack of caring.

But really, it was so he /didn't/ care. He refused to admit weakness, and feeling.. Was becoming weak.

Sakura stopped dead and looked straight at Sasuke. "Something you and Naruto did? What was it?" she asked, her former sense of premonition rearing up on her.

This explanation would explain everything, all her questions and fears.

Why had Sasuke flirted with her and then humiliated her?

Why had he skipped class that Thursday, a week ago?

Why had he been so terrified when Naruto had falllen, to the point of holding his hand?

Why was he so open, so _friendly_ with Naruto?

As these thoughts went through Sakura's mind, she felt as though she were falling, falling into the World of Sasuke, where nothing was as it seemed, where she was finally a friend, where she would find her answers.

Sasuke flicked his gaze to off to the side. Should he... tell her?  
Maybe it would be better if she knew. Maybe she could help snap Naruto out of things.  
Or at least explain what was happening.  
For not the first time in a very short period of time, Sasuke decided to do somethin absolutely ridiculous.  
Hell so far, today certainly hadn't been his day. How could it get any worse.

" Naruto and I. Are. I suppose you could call it," He paused, scrounging around his poor brain for some word that could describe his lopsided mess of feelings, of wantings, of pure NEED.  
" Together," He finished simply with a small shrug, still not meeting that penertrating green gaze.

Sakura's jaw dropped open incredulously.

Sasuke and Naruto were_... together_?!

"What?!" she demanded. "How can you- When did you- Oh God," she said faintly. Her jaw was still slightly open as she stared at the tall Uchiha before her. "You and Naruto..." she breathed to herself, as the puzzle pieces fit together seamlessly in an explanation of the past week and a half. Then she snapped her jaw shut and nodded briskly. She could deal with the fact that two of her friends were together.

Of course she could.

It wasn't like they were suddenly going to change, after all.

They were still. Sasuke Uchiha. And Naruto Uzumaki.

Still the tall, pale genius, still the cheeky delinquent.

And so Sakura could deal with it.

"He's forgotten you, hasn't he," she said, more of a statement than a question. Not waiting for Sasuke's affirmation, she continued, repeating much of what the nurse had told her about long-term memory loss.

"He'll remember you soon enough," she finished. "Within two weeks, I think the nurse said."

Sasuke blinked.  
He.. he would?  
A small smile cracked his features, and without thinking, he wound an arm around the girls shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
That lasted for about three seconds, where his pride stepped in and reminded him; _you're an Uchiha._

And he promptly released her, attempting to win an impossible war against the colour rushing to his face.

"Thanks, Sakura," he purred rather happily ( Or as happily as Sasuke Uchiha could).

Sakura snorted. "If I hadn't believed you before, I do now, after that reaction," she said before laughing. "Don't worry about it. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow right? Naruto's ward at 10.00am," she repeated before waving goodbye and skipping off in the vague direction of her house.

Sasuke nodded, features returning to that blank, doll-like stare.  
However, he could not hide the slight bounce in his step as he left the daunting hospital grounds, wind making leaves scurry across the dying grass.  
He turned dark browny eyes to the sky, catching the last few of the suns rays.  
Twilight was almost over, and true night was beginning.  
Already the wind began to bite at any exposed skin, whistling mournfully through the near deserted streets.  
The dry, autumnal leave scuttled and crunched noisily against the pavement, pulled into a waltz by the breeze.  
The boy's bounce slowed to a simple, brisk walk, and the old, ritsy mansions of his suburb came into veiw.  
Each house seemed grander than the next, some made in an elegant, traditional Japanese style, complete with sliding wooden doors, and small lanterns lining little walkways.  
Some simply looked like small fortresses, large imposing buildings that sinply spoke of the granduer within; expensive, beautiful paintings. Ornate fire places, and delicately carved statues.  
And finally, his own house.  
Or rather, Itachi's.  
He supposed it wasn't really his home. More of a place he sinply stayed at for the time being.  
Just somewhere he slept, and ate.  
He snorted, stopping himself before he thought something corny.  
Honestly, these days, it was more and more tempting.

Slipping through the large, iron gates, he waltzed slowly up the driveway, pushing open the heavy door.  
It had been left unlocked.

~x~

The next day, the house was silent.

Still.  
The clock ticked past, a slow _ticktockticktock_, echoing through the huge, empty house, whose walls were stilled lined with the dead.  
Blind portraits stared out across glassy smooth marble floors, doomed to forever smile, or glare at any who chose to foolishly pass.  
But still.  
The house was silent.  
The clock chimed, signalling the hour.

_10 o'clock_.  
But there was nobody to hear it.  
Because the house was silent.

Empty.


	10. The Academy

**~ Denial ~**

_

* * *

The next day, the house was silent. _

_Still.  
The clock ticked past, a slow __ticktockticktock__, echoing through the huge, empty house, whose walls were stilled lined with the dead.  
Blind portraits stared out across glassy smooth marble floors, doomed to forever smile, or glare at any who chose to foolishly pass.  
But still.  
The house was silent.  
The clock chimed, signaling the hour. _

_10 o'clock__.  
But there was nobody to hear it.  
Because the house was silent. _

_Empty. _

**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN:**

"Sakura~chaan!" cheered Naruto again, squinting in the pink-haired girl's direction. His eyes had finally recovered enough that he could leave his eyes open- not that he could see much anyways. Everything was mostly blurry. "You're back! DID YOU BRING ME RAMEN?" he demanded, wide-eyed.

Sakura shook her head, hesitating slightly before patting him on his fluffy blonde head. "No, I'm not allowed to," she replied, glancing over her shoulder.

_Why wasn't Sasuke here yet?_

After yesterday's explanation about their relationship, Sakura would have bet her life on the fact that the Uchiha would be here, if not earlier than the set time, at least perfectly on time.

Except that he wasn't.

It was already a quarter past, and the dark-haired boy was no where in sight.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" he asked hopefully, and Sakura's attention was brought crashing back to reality.

"Sorry... what?"

"I _said_, when I get out of hospital will you go on a date with meeee~?" he repeated cheekily.

"Nope."

"Awwww, Sakura~chaaaaan..."

~x~

Itachi smirked, hands placed calmly on the steering wheel.  
Behind him, seated securely behind him, was one Sasuke Uchiha, safely belted in and not going anywhere.  
Already, he was dressed in his new school uniform, the grey, thick material rubbing against his pale skin in an irritating manner. The pants were almost the same, but it didn't quite make up for the irritating nature of his not-quite-the-right-size shirt.  
He shuddered, glaring out the window.  
The scenery was getting increasingly depressing, with barren plains that spread nearly endlessly.  
But he refused to make a noise.  
Had done so ever since last night.  
He had not uttered a single word to his brother since he had found out his plan.  
He had simply glared in silent indignation, rage.

Itachi smiled all the harder.  
" I'm sure you'll forgive me little brother. This new school is very predigous. Ridiculously so! I'm sure you'll find many intellectual equals, not like that Uzuma-.."  
" Don't talk about him." Came a dangerously sharp reply. Murderous eyes bore into the elder Uchiha's back, almost sending shudders down his spine.  
" Suit yourself, little brother," Itachi murmered, deceptively calm.  
" You _will_ enjoy your new school. Suna High has a far higher rating than Konoha's little school, anyway."

Sasuke glared once more, contemptuously flicking the suitcase next to him.  
His brother had packed up his entire life, placing everything he held dear in that little bag.  
Except for one thing.  
And somehow, everything else paled in comparison.  
" You say that like I don't have a choice," He murmered softly, returning pained eyes to the plains spreading into the distance. Somewhere, in the distance, he spotted something that was like a dark smudge on the horizon.

Suna.  
Itachi smirked once more.  
" You're right, little brother. You don't."

~x~

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto paused from his long tirade about the wonders of Ichiraku Ramen to ask his question.

"Hm? Nothing, don't worry about it Naruto," Sakura replied distractedly as she glanced backwards to check for Sasuke again.

"You're doing it again! Who're you looking for?" he repeated.

"N-no one!" stammered Sakura, jerking her head back to smile at the boy. She hadn't even realised she'd been periodicly turning to check the doorway. "Anyways, I need to go," she said quickly, rising to her feet hurriedly and grinning sheepishly in Naruto's direction. "I'll see you again tomorrow, mmkay?"

"S-sure," replied Naruto, slightly off-put by her sudden departure.

Outside the hospital at last, Sakura abandoned her brisk walk and began running towards Sasuke's house. Once again, she acknowledged that being a Sasuke-fangirl in the past occaisionally had it's perks- for example, she didn't have to hesitate as she took the myriad of corners and roads which lead to the Uchiha mansion.

"Sasuke!" she called, rapping sharply on the front door with the gargoyle door knock.

~x~

Sasuke didn't move.  
Simply glowered out the car window at his brother, who had hopped out of the car, and was busying himself with unpacking the boys belongings.  
Still, he didn't move.  
Simply stared at the large, sandstone building before him. It sure was something.. Large, imposing, it seemingly arose from the ground like some huge dirt monolithe. The sandstone was obviously of the area, and mimicked the dry, barren plains almost perfectly.  
" Out," Was the singular word Itachi uttered.  
Sasuke sent him a particularly potent glare.  
" I'm not a dog," He spat, contemptuously.  
Itachi gave him a pointed look, and the boy grabbed the bag next to him, taking his time.  
There was no point looking back now.  
There had been no time to tell anyone. No time to warn them.  
And now.. Now it was too late.  
Would he ever see Konoha again? Would he ever see... Naruto?  
With a slow elegance born of years of practice, the Uchiha slipped from the car, taking as long as possible, agoninzing his brother.  
" Some students should be out soon. Take you to your room and such," The older of the two observed, leaning back against the black car.  
" Hn," Was all he got in response.

~x~

At first, Sakura decided to wait a minute to see if one of the Uchiha brothers would answer. But one minute turned to two, and two into five, and five into fifteen. After twenty minutes of panicked waiting, Sakura shook her head, and looked around the house. The subtle elegance of the white walls and sleek wooden trimmings was overpowered by the intimidation presented by the blocky building. The high, black metal gates were securely locked and unfortunately, Sakura was on the outside.

Frowning, she looked around and then hurried over to the side, where a tree marked the corner of the Uchiha estate. Climbing it and dropping neatly into the Uchiha lawn, Sakura looked around uneasily before heading towards the back of the manor. She could see that the back door was open, so she entered the building silently. Why was the door open, though? The question sat in the back of Sakura's mind and refused to budge as the girl looked around the room.

It was a bland, off-white colour, the occaisional wooden frame showcasing an Uchiha symbol the only decorations in the room. The stark, wooden furniture was messily placed about the room, two of the chairs actually on their sides.

Sakura absent-mindedly rightened these chairs, eyes scanning the room feverishly. Desiding there was nothing worth staying for, she continued silently up the stairs. "H-Hello?" she called out, but the oppressive silence made her brave words shrink to nothing.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura asked uncomfortably, turning left and entering a corridor which practically reeked of despair and neglect. The smooth wooden floor was icy, the air depressive. If this was what the rest of the house was like...

She realised by now she was rushing, hurrying to escape the long hallway. Bursting into the room at the end, she immediately wished she hadn't. The window in the far wall was shut and barricaded. Dust motes hung thickly in the air, appearing and disappearing in the speckled light provided by the old, flickering lightbulb. Lying upon the floor was an old, worn rug, the colours faded into shades of grey. It was the walls, though, which drew Sakura to silence. On each of the four walls were an innumerable amount of black frames, each enclosing an old, grey scale photo of an Uchiha. Their pale skin and jet-black hair made them easily distinguishable. Each frame was complimented by a small, silver plaque. Stepping forward as if in a trance, Sakura read the first plaque.

_Tsuka Uchiha. 1958-2000._

This person was dead. Feeling as if she couldn't breathe, Sakura turned to look at the other frames, the amount overwhelming her. Moving to the frame on the left of Tsuka, she read the plaque.

_Keito Uchiha. 1962-2000._

_Mikoto Uchiha. 1966-2000._

_Shisui Uchiha. 1989-2000._

_Natsuko Uchiha. 1994-2000._

She was only six, Sakura realised, hands shaking. _They all died. They were all killed._

_Fugaku Uchiha Madara Uchiha HaruUchiha KataraUchiha HitariSatumiKitakaArashi__Uchiha_...

All died in 2000.

With a loud gasp which seemed to crack through the air, Sakura spun and almost fell as she sprinted for the door, slamming it closed behind her and flying back down the corridor.

How could Sasuke _live_ here?!

Panting, Sakura stared wide-eyed around the new room. This one was in chaos as well. Pot plants had been knocked to the ground and smashed, the loose soil staining the white carpets. Silver ornaments littered the floor and a table had been almost knocked over. The refrigerator door was hanging slightly open.

"SASUKE!" she cried, spinning desperately and running for another room.

No good. Dust motes, shadows, boarded up windows, photoframesandplaquesanddeath...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, where are you?!" she shrieked, slamming her hands over her ears as if to block out the silence. She didn't know what she was apologising for, she only knew she had to. "Sasuke come back! SASUKE!"

Tearing her feet from the floor with a choked sob, Sakura raced for another door, eyes shut.

_Sasuke's room._

"Oh, God, not here too," she whispered to herself desperately, too weak to raise her voice again. The sheer emotional trauma she had just experienced would not let her survive if Sasuke's room was destroyed as well.

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the gloom, and then, weakly, tears began to slip down her cheeks. She couldn't wipe them away. She could only stay where she was, slumped against the door, watching as the room came into focus. The mattress had half come off the bed, the covers in a pile on the wooden frame. The stack of CDs had fallen, littering the floor with cases and cracked disks. A neon-blue and jet-black electric guitar was lying haphazardly on the floor, wires tangling around the chair as they connected to the amplifier. Shards littered the floor from a smashed porcelain cat.

"Here too," she wailed pathetically, dropping her head and covering her eyes with her hands.

She didn't move for a long time.

She just remained where she was, eyes red and hands shaking, as the seconds ticked by, her mind returning the the photos, the mess, the silence, the death.

~x~

The sharp rapping of heels against a linoleum floor announced Temari's arrival as she stalked towards the front entrance.

The Principal had ordered her to the front of the school to meet the new student. His name had rung some bells for the girl- Sasuke Uchiha was the genius who'd won numerous competitions and national exams when they were younger. For a couple of months, maybe ten years ago or so, the media can gone nuts with the story of the youngest Uchiha- his entire family had just been killed by an unidentified person (the Police had no idea whatsoever of who the murderer could have been) and yet he and his older brother Itachi continued to live by themselves, refusing charity or help. The media had of course blown it up so that it sounded as if the brothers were simply continuing the Uchiha tradition and pride of living their own way. The younger of the two, Sasuke, continued attending school and was discovered to be a genius in everything he tried- sports, music, academics especially.

Then he had graduated as dux from his esteemed primary school and virtually vanished, entering a small public school no one had heard of.

Konoha High.

"You must be Uchiha and Uchiha," Temari greeted blankly, holding out her hand stiffly. Suna High was known for its discipline and strictness. One such example was the insistance of the authorities for last names to be used until permission for first-name usage was given.

Sasuke gave her a paticular look of distaste. He had already decided he would despise this school, and was not in the mood to be polite.  
" And you are?" He questioned slowly, not bothering to raise a hand in response. He glared at her coolly, knowing she looked familiar, but unable to place her face.  
Not for the first time, his mind flicked back home. Back to Naruto. To Sakura.  
To how far away they were.  
He glared all the more bitterly, arms folded over his chest in blatant defiance.  
If he wasn't going to enjoy this, then neither would anyone else.

Itachi, seeing his brothers reluctance, gave the girl a small, pitying smile before taking her outstretched hand and giving it a breif shake.  
" Please, just call him Sasuke. No need to be respectful to this whelp," He gave a callously, mirthless chuckle, before retracting his hand.  
" If you would be so kind as to lead him to his room?" Itachi murmered, pushing the younger boy forward before stepping past the two, heading towards the principles office.

Sasuke's eyes followed his brothers back, sending daggers shooting toward the retreating figure, before swiftly picking up his bags, feeling more like a pack horse than a student.

Temari hesitated before nodding briskly. "My name is Temari. I know what your brother said, but would you rather be referred to by your first name or your last?" she asked again for politeness' sake. She was currently leading the slightly taller boy through the bland, white walls of Suna High, pointing out areas of interest- the cafeteria, the games room, the TV room, the library, the science labs...

~x~

Sakura bit her lip as she paced impatiently around the police station. After recovering from her mental breakdown in Sasuke's house _(Which she had decided was not fit for a friend to live in, when he got back she and Naruto'd work out something for him...)_, she'd stumbled the block and a half to the nearest police station and poured out her tale, modifying it slightly. She hadn't broken in, of course not! She and Sasuke were friends, so she had a key...

Except that now she was finished talking, she found she had nothing to do. The police were going to check out the Uchiha mansion, check all their records to see if something had called them away, and call their contacts

Sighing in defeat, the girl entered the building again, left her contact details for any information which came up about Sasuke's whereabouts, and then departed for the Hospital again. Even if Naruto had forgotten about... him and Sasuke... she was sure that telling him Sasuke was missing was justified. The blonde thought the two of them were best friends, any ways.

~x~

" Uchiha," Sasuke told her callously, breaifly tking in his surroundings. The students were staring at him, though only from the corners of their eyes. So far there were no giggling, blushing fangirls, no jealous looking boys.  
No blonde, exuberant idiots either.  
Shifting a bag slightly higher on his shoulder, he glanced back to Temari. Her polite, abrupt manner was slightly unnerving, but he decided better than being cheerful.  
He was in no mood for bright, happy charactars; his bad mood clung to him like a small cloud, hovering constantly overhead, and making him scowl.

"Very well," Temari nodded as she turned yet another corner. "This corridor is the first Boarding Hall. This half of the rooms are for males only. The hall running parallel to this is the girl's rooms," she informed the Uchiha. "Each boarder is assigned a room, with no swapping permitted. Each boarder also has a roommate." As she was talking, Temari had continued marching down the corridor until she reached a room near the end of the hall. "This is your room, number 17."

Sasuke gave her a curt nod, before placing spidery-thin, elegant fingers on the doors plain, silver handle.  
The cool metal bit at his fingers, and he turned his equally icy gaze upon Temari.  
" Your services are no longer required," He muttered in tones that could have been considered polite had his sentiments not been so cold, so _bitter_.

He pushed open the rather battered looking thing that would serve him as a door for the next who-knew-how-long. His suitcase was dragged grudgingly at his heels, following like a loyal dog. It smelt of dust and neglect, and had been living in the Uchiha's basement for quite some time before Itachi dug up the old relic.  
Sasuke knew it gave him some sick kick to throw it at the youngest Uchiha, and order him to pack his clothes.  
The last time he had used it was when they had needed to leave the Mansion, so the forensics could fully inspect the place. As only a youngster, Sasuke had taken an instant disliking to it, and as soon as he had returned home, had chucked said bag down the basement stairs and locked the door.  
Back then, the coppery smell of blood still sent chills down his spine.  
By now, he barely noticed it.  
Taking a tentative step into his room, he noted how it was somewhat decent. His half seemed neat and tidy, fresh sheets laid, walls impeccable(they practically screamed for graffiti, and he knew had Naruto been their, the blonde would not have hesitated to whip out that nicko pen he seemed to keep on him incase of _emergencies_.) the carpet soft underfoot.  
That was HIS half, atleast.  
It seemed his roomate was of a different frame of mind.  
His half of the room was a mess, though not in a usual sense. Simple ink and paper images were strewn over the wall, and brushes and inks littered the floor in what could have been called 'organized chaos'. Fresh sheets of paper and artbooks were stacked beside the bed in a high pile, doubling as a small table; resting atop this makeshift table were a set of slim, square glasses, and a lamp. Small boxes of pencils and pastels had been pushed beneath the bed, and there was a half finished canvas pushed against the end of the bed. Each artwork was delicate, curved and skillful, each brush stroke placed with obvious care. Whoever his room-mate was, they knew what they were doing. Despite this, there was almost an invisible line, a barrier that halted all messy-ness.  
With a slightly quirked brow, he stepped in closer, dumping his bag at the end of his bed, and placing himself neatly upon it, sending a dejected look out the window.  
Those same barren plains greeted his vision. No hint of green. Just yellow, dry, decaying earth spreading seemingly endlessly into the blue sky beyond.  
_Well, this is going to be fun._

And even in his mind, the thought dripped with sarcasm.

~x~

Itachi was walkined briskly from the principles office, as his pocket vibrated.  
Raising an elegant eyebrow, he plucked the small device from his pocket.  
" Hello Mr. Uchiha! We have a very distraught girl here, talking about your disappearance-.."  
The police officer continued to babble, and a cruel smirk spread across Itachi's lips.  
" Please put her on, if you could, officer. I'm sure Sasuke would want me to.. reassure her," He retained the chuckle that begged to burst from him.

"Certainly, please hold for one moment," the police officer said cheerfully as he picked up the scrap of paper Sakura had written her mobile number on. Within seconds the girl was on her cell, asking breathlessly and anxiously if they'd found anything. "We called up Mr. Uchiha and he wishes to speak to you," the officer briefed before connecting to Itachi again. "Sakura Haruno on the line."

Itachi smirked.  
" Good evening, Ms. Haruno," He purred, feeling very much like a cat playing with a mouse. He could not help the almost evil smirk playing across his features, or the way his eyes alighted when he heard her hopeful voice.  
How pleasurable it would be to break that little heart of hers, and tell her that poor Sasuke would not be returning any time soon.

"Evening?" Sakura repeated curiously, before the worry appeared in her voice again. "Mr. Uchiha, would I be able to speak to Sasuke please?"

Itachi didn't resist the urge to chuckle this time.  
" I'm afraid he's unavailable, Ms. Haruno. You see, dear little Sasuke received a very important letter recently, a plea from a school that was attached to a scholar-ship. And, well, being a business man, I simply couldn't refuse. Saving money on school fees was just a bonus really," He replied nonchalantly, as though commenting on the weather, or the state of politics recently.

Sakura gaped at her mobile phone silently as her brain took in Itachi's words. "So Sasuke is already at another school?!" she demanded, forgetting to keep her tone polite. "He didn't agree to that! How could you do that to him?!" she exclaimed.

Itachi smirked.  
"Miss Haruno, its very impolite to talk to your elders like that. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine. Make new friends and such. Might even end himself up with a _girlfriend. _Could you pass that on, Miss Haruno?" The man put espeical emphasis on the last part, before with a final quirk of pale, drawn lips, clicked a button. He knew he would have to express subtly that he knew. That that was why Sasuke had been sent away.

And with that,the phone hung up.

To protect the family honour.  
Itachi refused to be the sole individual to keep that up.

And Sasuke would be learning that the hard way.  
And very, very fast.

Sakura stared at her phone, jaw dropping in shock.

Firstly, she had never been hung up on, ever.

Secondly, this brother of Sasuke sounded horrendous- pompous and arrogrant.

Thirdly, and most shockingly of all...

That last point.

_Girlfriend._

Did Itachi know about Naruto?!

It sounded that way, but Sakura couldn't for the life of her imagine why Sasuke would tell Itachi.

He would've known that this would be the end result of such an explanation.

~x~

Temari remained staring at the door for a few seconds after Uchiha had slammed it shut. "Rude," she muttered to herself as she turned and began her march back to her own room.  
"Good morning, Temari," greeted the emotionless voice of a certain pale, dark-haired boy.  
"Sai," Temari nodded back in greeting before turning into her room.  
Sai continued his quiet, monotonous humming to himself as he meandered slowly towards his dorm room, fingers twitching as his mind's eye took in the vastness of the view he'd just glimpsed. The awe-inspiring, never ending range of mountains in the distance had been the detail he's focussed upon this time. Although from the outside Sai looked emotionless, almost bored, his mind was filling out details of the soon-to-be-a-painting.

And then he opened the door to what, until now, had been his area of solitude, of silence.

His dorm room, number 017.

Sasuke blinked at the sound of an opening door, and shot a glare at the entering person. Temari should have left by now, and he was by now quite ready to be impolite.  
However, his eyes were greeted by someone quite different. Someone who almost could have passed a Uchiha sibling.  
He quirked a brow at the boy, no hint of a smile at his lips. No hint of any expression except perhaps vague interest... and even that would have been pushing it.  
Sasuke was in a particularly fowl mood; lack of Naruto was getting to him, and with no cheerful blonde to brighten his mood, or cling tightly to, he was definitely in no mood to socialize.

"Hello," he muttered with polite indifference. He didn't move an inch, examining the boy before him with interest.

"Good morning," Sai replied with equal indifference. He remained at the doorway for a moment, studying the other boy in quick, analytical glances. He had slight bangs under his eyes, and his pale skin seemed all the more waxy because of it. His hair was messy, though judging by the way it all stuck up at the back, it was probably _meant _to look like a duck butt. His expression was one that, up until now, Sai alone had been able to perfect- the blank, empty mask of emotionlessness.

A quick glance around the room revealed that this boy seemed quite neat, not that he himself was messy. _His_ side of the room was simply a demonstration of his creativity and unique art style.

He turned his gaze back to the other boy.

"My name is Sai; and what may I call you by?" he asked in the polite tone all Suna students adopted eventually.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha will be fine," was the cold retort the boy got, before Sasuke grew tired of conversing. He stood swiftly, brushing off some sort of imaginary dust, before turning himself to that blasted suitcase, that still haunted the end of his bed. Dark eyes flicked ovr the boy in a final examination, before he ignored him entirely, forcing slightly shaking hands to open case. He didn't want to be here, and the sort of finality that came with actually unpacking was starting to hit him.  
How long would he be here? How long would he have to endure with out that crazy, eccentric idiot?  
Everyone here seemed so quiet. So... reserved, and serious.  
He would have fitted in well, not that long ago.  
But things had changed. He didn't WANT to be that cold-hearted bastard anymore. Well, okay, he still sort of enjoyed being a bastard. He couldn't deny that shutting people down with swift, cutting comments would never make him want to chuckle on the inside.  
But still.  
It wasn't fun unless the person you were insulting fought back; was defiant, and stubborn enough to keep coming back.  
He gave a small sighed, as long fingers traced his new grey uniform, packed neatly in the suitcase.  
Somehow, he felt it fitted his new, dreary home perfectly.

* * *

**A/N**

And there we have it! Itachi's evil plan. Another school! What do you guys all think of it? We'd be _very_ interested to know your thoughts on this 8D

~ Sakura


	11. Remembrance

**~ Denial ~**

* * *

_He gave a small sigh, as long fingers traced his new grey uniform, packed neatly in the suitcase.  
Somehow, he felt it fitted his new, dreary home perfectly._

**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

Three days later, Sakura paced restlessly around her room, mobile phone in hand. There was a message typed out on the screen, just a few simple words.

Should she interfere with this? She knew Sasuke couldn't return to Konoha High any time soon; was it fair to make him remember all the people he'd left behind? Before he'd left, Sakura had taken photos of the three of them- spending time together at the playground, mostly.

But would seeing the playground make him remember Naruto, and how the blonde had forgotten him?

Would he rather deal with the pain that came from memories, or total loss of contact?

Forcing herself to a stop, the girl stared at her phone again.

_Sasuke, this is Sakura._

Would that be enough? He could ignore it, or reply to it. And depending on the words he replied with, she would know how he was.

Maybe that was for the best.

Sasuke blinked blearily, awaking from what had been a few minutes rest between lectures; it was rare that he got sleep these days. Haunting dreams of people he needed to forget flooded his mind. People who should remain distant, blurry and utterly unrememberal.  
Too bad the ache in his chest didn't seem to agree.  
The stoic Uchiha had lived up to his quiet, reserved and arrogant nature; he was yet to befriend a single student. Somehow, he doubted the people here made friends, anyway.  
His room-mate seemed peculiar as ever, constantly painting whatever came to mind; a talent he almost envied, had he not felt so lifeless. So alone. So thoroughly alienated.  
Not that he wasn't used to it; he usually throved in loneliness. Solitude allowed him to work, dilligently and to his full potential. Independant studies had always been his favourite.  
Somehow, they seemed boring these days. Espeically as he didn't have any pesky annoyances popping in now and then to distract and otherwise engage his attention.  
Which is why, when his phone began to vibrate on his desk, he practically leapt upon the device. Hungry eyes lingered on the screen, deciphering the black lettering within instants. His mind went blank. Desolate, like his dismal, desert surroundings.  
He paused for a moment, finger hovering over the delete key; he was meant to forget. Meant to ignore the ache in his chest, the way each morning was just like the last. Ignore the blur of the world around him, and simply carry out his tasks. Carry on simply _existing._

But he stopped.  
Elegant fingers swiftly moved down, tapping away at the little keys of his phone like a normal teenager; he pressed away swiftly.  
She was his only hope.  
Onyx gaze hardened as he clicked the 'send' button. It was up to her now.  
_  
'Sakura. It has been far too long. How is Naruto? Tell me he's alright.  
Tell me he's fine.  
Tell me he's remebered.'_

Sakura was surprised at the speed at which Sasuke replied. It had barely been a minute and already her phone was beeping the alert at her.  
She picked up her phone quickly, flipping it open as she listened to her mum yelling at her to hurry and get dressed.  
"I'm coming, mum!" she called back carelessly, opening the message as she pulled out her performance uniform. She had a concert at school, now of all times. "Just wa-"  
Her words cut themselves off there.  
Her mind went completely blank.  
She should've waited until Naruto---  
Until she had some good news to tell Sasuke---  
But she hadn't. She'd been a thoughtless, heartless girl and hadn't waited. And now she was going to have to tell Sasuke...

_Hey Sasuke. Naruto's fine.  
He's been at the hospital until now._  
_Tomorrow he is going back to school.  
He keeps asking about you.  
He doesn't remember you and him, but he's worried about you.  
_  
Sakura's brow creased as she fretted over the text. She couldn't ignore Sasuke, not after she had initiated the contact.  
But it was so difficult to only have this much to reply with.

_He'll remember you soon, once he gets to school.  
I'm sending you some photos._

She added the last sentence impulsively and then hit "send", also sending a few photos she'd taken on her phone, during the times spent together before the accident. Naruto's laughing face shined out in every image, and there was even one where Sasuke's face was creased into an unwilling, but genuine smile. Sakura grinned sadly as she studied the photo. It had been taken the day before Naruto---  
The day before.

Sakura placed her phone gently onto her desk, and then collapsed into her bed, burying her face into her pillow. Even though she was going to be late for her performance, she was not going to move until she was certain that Sasuke would be fine.

Sasuke stared down at the phone for a few moments, eyes glazed over. He had chosen to open the pictures first; now he wished he hadn't. That cheery grin, those bright eyes. He himself was even.. smiling.  
He tried to immitate the expression; it felt strange. It had been so long since he had smiled, and even then, he could tell it only came out as a contorted grimace.  
With a small sigh, he flicked open the text message.  
The ache became just that little bit stronger; like a stake had been stabbed through him, and the wound had been allowed to fester. He doubted it would heal over any time soon.

_He'll remember you soon, _

Well, atleast the idiot wanted to know he was still alive. That was something.  
Right?  
He flopped down on his bed, regretting ever doing anything. He wished he hadn't picked up the phone; hadn't answered to Sakura. He wished he had left things the way they were; he almost wished he had never said anything to Naruto.  
He flinched at the name. Even remembering hurt.

_That's fine. Make sure he's okay. Don't say anything._

He willed the last few words to have the same threatening menace he thought them with; maybe it would be best if Naruto didn't remember.  
Then he wouldn't have to either.

Sakura lowered her eyes when she read Sasuke's reply. She hadn't helped him, not even a little bit. If anything, she had made it worse; sending him permanent reminders of Naruto, of her, of the fun times they'd shared.  
She really was not a good friend. A good friend would have thought everything through before texting. She should have waited a few more days, until she had something more encouraging to report.  
She sighed, rubbing her eyes furiously and dragging herself up as her mother stormed into the room, demanding she get dressed!

~x~

Naruto paced impatiently around his ward, a bandage wound around his arm, but otherwise looking perfectly fine.  
The past two days had been horribly boring, since as they were school days, Sakura hadn't been in to visit- though admittedly, Kiba had skipped school on Monday afternoon to come visit him. Until the nurse had come in to check Naruto's condition, and had almost fainted at seeing Akamaru licking Naruto's face and arms excitedly.  
_"Out! Out! Out!" _she had ranted, going on about possible infections and diseases and blahdiblahblah, in Naruto's opinion. It wasn't as if he'd gotten sick, after all!  
"I see you're eager to leave," Shinzune's voice broke into Naruto's thoughts.  
"YES!" cheered Naruto, turning to see the black-haired woman standing in the doorway with a clipboard and pen at the ready.  
"We'll just take one last reading, and then you can leave, then," the nurse said. Naruto groaned, but stood still as she took his heartrate, and temperature, and checked his sight, hearing, memory and arm again. Finally, she had deemed him ready to leave, at which point Naruto had burst out of the ward, running out of the hospital to revel in the cool air outside.

He didn't have anywhere to go- he hadn't really planned it, anways. Kiba was going to that concert thing since Hinata was performing- and so was Sakura-chan! Shikamaru and Chouji were probably lounging in front of a TV somewhere, and the Sasuke-teme was busy working on some huge extra-credit project for school. Naruto stuck out his tongue, nose crinkling. Sasuke was so _weird _sometimes, who in their right mind would do extra work? Naruto could barely be bothered doing the work he was MEANT to be doing! And so he decided the teme deserved to be disturbed and buy him some Ramen, since the bastard hadn't even come to visit him in hospital! Except that one time- which had been seriously...  
Naruto shook his head violently, before his thoughts could trigger his easy blushes.  
He so had not enjoyed it. Not even a little. He was a _guy_. He liked _Sakura_! The only reason he was reacting to Sasuke's... actions, was because the bastard looked like a girl anywa-  
He _so_ did think that. No, he didn't. Most certainly not...

"Oi, Sasuke!" he yelled, banging on the front door of the Uchiha mansion. Without reasling it, he had arrived at the perfectly kept lawn and bounced up to the door. "Open up!" he yelled.

Itachi sighed, rubbing at his temples. His brain buzzed with possible business ideas, until his solitue and been disturbed by something loud, and probably the same age as his brother.  
He glanced out the window again.

Oh yes, and this new menace was blonde.  
With another irritable sigh, the man waltz briskly from his study; he lacked the elegant, almost feline grace of his brother. Instead, his gait was straight forward, busniess man stride; imposing and straight to the point.  
He opened the door with obvious distaste, as he pushed his glasses up slightly. Crimson eyes stared past long bangs; he almost looked like Sasuke, apart from the dark bags that permanently stained his features.  
" What?" He asked curtly and coldly, crossing his arms neatly over his chest.

"Just here to see Sasuke," Naruto grinned widely, missing the distate evident in Itachi's eyes. He usually tried to avoid the elder of the Uchiha brothers, in any case. Unlike his younger sibling, Itachi's eyes never glowed with amusement, sadistic or genuine. He never gave a hint of a smirk when blantantly insulting the blonde, and could barely put up with Naruto's slobbishness and loud, exuberant nature. To be honest, Naruto didn't know much about Itachi; he was usually locked up in his study, managing some big company thingy. Naruto really didn't know or care what Itachi did, as long as he didn't come into Sasuke's room and disturb him and the teme.  
_... that was a really weird thought_, Naruto blinked. He could - should - have phrased it differently, so that the thoughts of just what they wouldn't want disturbed, wouldn't come into his head. And make his neck and ears heat up.

"Is he in his room?" he asked, ducking his head so as to avoid Itachi's penetrating glare and starting to walk into the house before finding his way blocked by the Uchiha.

Itachi practically smacked the boy upside the head.

Thankfully, he resisted the urge; he didn't know if the kid had fleas. He gave him a rather scrutinizing glare. Sasuke had.. He shuddered, not wanting to THINK about what his brother had done with this.. Thing. The boy infront of him was certainly not fit to be in the presence of a Uchiha, let alone anything MORE.  
With another barely repressed shudder, and distaste still staining almost feminine, though still handsome, features, his fists clenched slightly.  
"He's not here," He growled curtly, lips drawn in a thin line, before he reached for the door handle, stepping back with a curt nod, and slamming the door. He chuckled, brushing down his suit, before striding back to his study; he still had some paperwork from Orochimaru to handle.

Naruto stuck his tongue out as Itachi slammed the door, and huffily turned his back. "You should be more polite to the future Souban of all of Japan!" he yelled cheekily, before running for the gates, unsure of how Itachi would react. Having made it out of the Uchiha garden safely, he paused and cocked his head, face pulled into an unusually thoughtful expression.

"Well if he's not at home... then he must be in the _Library_!" He uttered the last word as if it were a disgusting thought. Which, to him, it was. Screwing up his courage, he decided that Sasuke owed him Ramen more than he was scared of the librarian (who always threw him out, after he and Kiba had had that water fight---)-

Scratch that, he was _not_ scared of the librarian!

Laughing brashly, Naruto set off for the school, deciding to get a drink along the way. He'd just come from the Hospital, after all, and there was _no sugar_ in the food! He had been living off soggy vegetables and multi-grain bread for _far_ too long. Naruto had to repress a shudder as he remembered the slop they'd fed him.

~x~

"I can't wait~!" cheered Sakura as she hurriedly unpacked her violin. The smooth, deep red wood was cool to touch, but Sakura knew it would be humming soon. "Hinata-chan, you excited?" she asked as the Hyuuga girl knelt beside her, carefully unpacking her flute. The silver metal was wrought with elegant patterns, the lines twirling and dancing around eachother as they weaved around the gold-studded keys. As a Hyuuga, Hinata had of course been presented with a family heirloom to use, and the flute was a musical masterpiece.

"Of course," Hinata smiled contentedly.

Sakura grinned, opening her mouth to continue talking but getting interrupted as Ten Ten raised her voice to call out, "Okay, once you've unpacked your instruments, you can leave them here and go wait in the audience- the concert's been postponed." In response to the shouted questions which assiled her after this statement, she said sheepishly, "The headmistress got drunk and is currently being transported home." There was a roar of laughter at this, and then small conversations broke out again.

"I hope Ms. Tsunade will be alright-" Hinata said concernedly before Sakura interrupted her. "Don't worry about her, listen! We're the last performance, so we'll be waiting for a good half hour or so anyways- let's go to the library and talk to Ino. That pig is probably studying for her Science exam."

"I-Isn't her exam tomorrow?"

"Exactly!" Laughing, Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her from the room.

~x~

Naruto jogged slowly to the vending machine, the bright sunlight making him squint as it reflected off the white pavement. The machine loomed in the shadows formed by the walls, humming loudly. He patted his pockets impatiently, pulling out a few coins and dumping them into the slot, punching the button which proclaimed, 'IceTea' and shuffling as the vending machine whirred.

He was having a faint sense of deja vu` as he heard the machinery. Spinning around slowly, the feeling only intensified as he took in the door to the cafeteria, the open spaces which lead out to the grounds. Behind him, he heard the drink clatter into the waiting tray, but he continued to walk forward, searching for something.

It was almost as if there was someone missing.

Some_one_?

Naruto's brow furrowed as he cross-examined his subconcious thought.

Spinning around to face the vending machine, his mouth fell open as he scooped up his drink. His bottle of IceTea.

_Peach_ IceTea.

His head was spinning.

Images were flashing through his mind. _Graffiti trees pavement Ramen skippingschool fightingwinningtalking**kissing**_---

He could hear roaring in his ears as he stared at the plastic bottle clenched in his now-shaking hands.

_Detentionplayground Sakurafriendsbastard fallingconcussion_---

Memory loss.

Gasping, Naruto cringed as a wave of horror and guilt washed over him.

Where the hell was Sasuke?!

_Library_.

He tripped over his own feet, not for the first time, as he twirled and sprinted for the library, bottle still clenched in his hand.

~x~

"Hah! There you are. Hey, Ino-pig," Sakura greeted without a trace of an insult in her voice.

"Go away, Forehead," Ino replied, but even as she spoke she pulled up two chairs as Sakura and Hinata promptly fell into them. "What happened to your concert?"

"Tsunade got drunk," Sakura replied, sticking her tongue out. "So it's been postponed. We're not performing for half an hour though, so..."

"You came to irritate me," Ino finished, laughing. "By the way, Sakura, do you know where Sasuke-kun is? He hasn't been at school in ages!"

"On Monday he was working on his project late, and then caught a flu- you remember that time he missed a day a few weeks ago? It returned, but a stronger variation on the illness," Sakura covered. It was the story she'd been telling non-stop since Homegroup on Monday.

"No way! Sasuke-kun got sick?!" gasped Ino, dropping her pencil to stare at Sakura anxiously. "Do you think he'd like it if I visited him? I could bring him flowers or chocolate or- Do you know what type of chocolate he likes?" she implored, eyes wide.

Sakura smirked. "Ino, I am more than certain that the last thing he wants is to have to entertain company."

"But I-"

"Oh, don't worry about it Ino. I'm not telling you anything." Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the devastated look on Ino's face. "Sorry, pig!"

"Hmph! Shut up, Forehead," Ino grumbled, picking up her pencil and attacking her exercise book with a passion.

"SAKURA!" exclaimed Naruto's voice suddenly, easily identifiable over the quiet chatter of the library.

Sakura stood up, frowning at the blonde. "Shhhh!"

"Sakura, where's the bastard?!" demanded Naruto breathlessly, storming towards her. Sakura felt her jaw drop open.

"You remembered?!" she exclaimed, only a fraction more quietly than Naruto himself.

Naruto hesitated, shock echoing over his features. "But I didn't tell you-"

"Sasuke did!" Sakura cried, a bright smile lighting up her features. "Oh my gosh, this is- _Good!_"

"Forehead?" interrupted Ino, a confused expression etched into her face. "What's this about?"

"Uh-"

"It's nothing," Naruto said impatiently, then grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of the library. Sakura grinned sheepishly at Ino and Hinata, waved, and then hurried after the blonde boy.

"What did Sasuke tell you?" was the first question Naruto asked, the moment the two had rounded the corner and were standing outside in a deserted hallway.

"About... you and him," Sakura replied, face still shining. "Gosh, this is incredible! How did you remember?"

Naruto held up his hand, and Sakura could see the plastic bottle of Peach Tea clenched tightly in his fist.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked quickly.

Sakura froze. "Uh-"

Naruto's frantic face was wiped blank. "Sa-Sakura? What happened?"

"He- Itachi found out about you, and... Sasuke's been transferred to another school." Sakura said slowly, wincing at the end. She should've been a bit less blunt!

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had finally remembered, after probably putting Sasuke through figurative Hell by forgetting in the first place! Not that he actually _had_ forgotten, though- as he remembered the thoughts over the past few days which had caused him to shift uncomortably. He had still loved Sasuke- he just hadn't recognised it or acknowleged it. He'd already kicked himself over his reaction to Sasuke's first Hospital visit, and now he felt even worse.

Sasuke was _gone_.

He had left thinking Naruto didn't love him anymore.

Without a word, he simply turned and walked away. He heard as if through a filter Sakura calling anxiously for him, voice high-pitched and worried _NarutoareyouokI'msorrythatwastoobluntcomeback_-. But the words didn't penetrate the haze of his mind, and he simply continued forward, rounding a corner and finding himself alone. Behind him, he heard Sakura's footsteps and her voice, calling out to him again, but now he was running, running from Sakura, from the memories, the guilt. He knew he wasn't acting like Naruto by running away but it didn't matter because Sasuke was _gone_.

"Naruto! Naruto, come back, I can call Sasuke, Naruto-!" cried Sakura, terror and guilt lacing her words thickly. Curse her shoes! Her mother had told her to wear something fancy for the concert, so she had donned her favourite black heels. Which were not to be run in! The other boy was faster than her, and couldn't hear her, and was soon out of sight, rounding a corner. By the time she had reached said corner, he was no where to be seen. Panting slightly, Sakura slid down the wall to slump against the wall, hands shaking as she pulled out her phone. She _had_ to tell Sasuke, _now_.

But even as she began to frantically press buttons, Ino had to ruin it by appearing and exclaiming, "The concert's back on schedule, you have to go now!" Cursing her bad luck, and knowing that Ino would want to read her text if she continued, Sakura pocketed her mobile and followed her. She steadfastedly ignored Ino's questions about what had happened as she prayed desperately that Naruto wouldn't do something he'd regret later.

~x~

Finally, _finally_, Sakura was at home. Sakura collapsed onto her bed, pulling her mobile out of her handbag and turning it on. It had been far too long since she'd last seen Naruto, and she was worried to death about him. After she _finally_ sent Sasuke his text, she was going to round up a few people to find the Uzumaki.

The concert had been a huge success, and the ensemble had been requested to play an encore. All through her performance, Sakura had been praying that she would get a few mintues, at the very least, so she could text Sasuke. But of course not! As soon as they had tumbled into the wings, their conductor had ushered them to the backstage rooms where he had announced that the principal of some elite school had been watching and wanted their orchestra to come and perform there- Sakura had tuned most of it out, just wishing that she could get to her mobile.  
At long last, she had had the chance to type out half her message, but then the conductor had called for the Music Captains to come on-stage for a presentation. Groaning, she had dropped her mobile into her bag and hurried after the other captain.  
By the time the ensemble voted to have a celebratory dinner together, she was ready to scream. She couldn't escape from the gathering since her excuse that she needed to study for Science had been shot down laughingly. All through the festivities, she had been a nervous, impatient wreck, trying and failing to send the text. Eventually she realised it was useless to try and get some time alone, so she joined into the fun, albeit slightly guiltily.

But now, she was home. She had finished her message and quickly scanned over it before pressing 'send'.

_Hi Sasuke,_

_Naruto remembered!_

_When I told him you were at another school, he went all silent and then ran away-  
I couldn't find him, sorry. I'm going now to get a few others to search for him.  
I'll get him to call you once I've found him, alright?_

_I hope you're alright. ^^_

_

* * *

_**A/N**

I bet you're wondering why we dumped three chapters on you in one go? :D

That would be because I'm leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow morning, and I won't have a chance to post chapters then. The trip is 9 days long; I get back on the 13th of December. I'll submit another two chapters then~

We decided that it was only fair to give you guys more chapters - it's our thank you for your support! In any case, reviews would be much love; I'm looking forward to opening my inbox after I return!

By the way, especially in these latest chapters, it would be nice to get some feedback on our writing. How are the characters acting? Are they in-or-out-of-character? Writing styles? Pace of plot/action? Any constructive critisim will be welcomed!

Thanks,

~ Sakura


	12. Phone call

**~ Denial ~**

_

* * *

_

_Hi Sasuke,_

_Naruto remembered!_

_When I told him you were at another school, he went all silent and then ran away-  
I couldn't find him, sorry. I'm going now to get a few others to search for him.  
I'll get him to call you once I've found him, alright?_

_I hope you're alright. ^^_

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE:**

Sasuke blinked, his head hitting the wall once more, with a heavy thud.  
He flicked tired looking eyes back down to his phone.  
It had been 6 hours, 32 minutes, and 54 seconds since Sakura's last message.  
He shuddered, dark rimmed eyes closing for a moment; before his head crashed back against the wall, another soft 'thud'. This time, he let his cheek rest against the cool paint; the bleak white felt soft, almost soothing against his almost ferverish skin.  
He had not slept for a rather long time. Sleep just brought dreams. And at that minute, he could not afford to remember. Could not afford to feel. Occasionally flashses of Naruto would come to mind; peach tea, miso, the simple warm feeling he had when he flopped into his bed, only to find the blonde curled there already. The friendship they had shared; it remained with him like some kind of unforgiving shackle on his mind - constantly dragging him back to Konoha.

"Is something the matter, Princess?" Sai's voice cut through the darkness of the night. The repetitive, though soft, sounds had brought him to wakefullness, despite the late hour. He and Sasuke had struck up an odd sort of tolerance, not even companionship. Sai continued to live as he had before the Uchiha had arrived, painting whatever and whenever came to mind. His canvases continued to pile up on 'his' half of the room, but the Princess, as Sai had taken to calling him, had left his side completely blank, the only sign of inhabitance the few notebooks, photoframe and cell phone lying on his desk. "I read in a textbook that it often helps to tell your friends if you are experiencing stress or troubles. It fosters a sense of trust and respect between the two individuals," Sai continued blandly.

Sasuke bit back a sharp retort, instead taking in a long drawn breathe. The air tasted sandy against his throat; dry and rough, like sandpaper. For a few secounds, he bemusedly simply spilling his guts to the guy opposite him. Just to test if it would shock the boy out of his uncaring, blank demeanor.  
Somehow, he doubted it would affect the boy. Wouldn't be worth the painful thoughts it would drag up anyway.  
"You should burn that book; doubt telling you would help me," Sasuke snarled back moodily, unable to keep his feelings in check. He'd been finding it increasingly difficult these days; he'd snap at anyone who even attempted to talk to him. Thankfully, Temari had kept her distance after their first interaction, but others weren't quite so easy to shake off. Gaara, for one.  
The boy had shocked him by actually coming up to sit with him one lunch, to mutter but one phrase, with an almost bemused expression on his pale features. "I used to be like you," he had purred. And that was where it had ended, Sasuke too lazy to reply, and Gaara making no move to explain what he meant.  
The two had eaten in silence, but still; it was atleast some form of companionship.  
Suddenly, his phoe set off; a small light flashed, and the phone began to trumpet out something that sounded like the Victory tune from Final Fantasy.  
With barely restrained excitement, his eyes flicked to the phone, greedily lapping up the words that flashed across the screen;

_Hi Sasuke,_

_Naruto remembered!_

_When I told him you were at another school, he went all silent and then ran away-  
I couldn't find him, sorry. I'm going now to get a few others to search for him.  
I'll get him to call you once I've found him, alright?_

_  
I hope you're alright. ^^_

The Uchiha blinked, wondering what to feel; the only words that stuck in his mind was _'ran away'_... Where would he have gone?  
But finally, a small amount of relief washed through him.  
Naruto remembered. Naruto remembered him.

Then... why had he run?

He didn't mind, he decided. Swiftly clicking the reply button, he almost smiled down at the screen, a small rush thrumming through him; Naruto had remembered.

_'Findhimfindhimfindhimfindhim, and call when you do.  
I need to talk to that idiot.  
Tell him... Tell him that..'_

He paused for a minute.  
Why would Naruto have run?  
Dark eyes scanned the sheet before him, as though seeking answers in the blankness before him. The darkness cloaked him like a humid blanket, and he furtively wished he was back in Konoha; this time of year, the sharp autumn wind would be tickling through the streets. In Suna, is was always warm; the weather never changed.  
Maybe that idiot... was blaming himself. With a distinct grimace, he glare down at the phone before him. That'd be right. That Dobe had always had an insane guilt complex.

_"And tell him.. that it's not his fault."_

~x~

Naruto was pretty sure he hadn't moved in half an hour. Then again, what with the state his mind was in, it could just as easily been three minutes or two hours. Time was eddying around him, slipping past without touching him. His muscles were beginning to cramp, but he refused to move from his silent vigil, curled up outside the Uchiha mansion.

He had seen the lights flicking on as the darkness outside increased, and the blurry form of Itachi as he paced about the otherwise-desolate building. His knees were up by his chin, his shoulders hunched. Upon his face was a rarity- a sombre, defeated look.

Why had this happened?

The only sign of movement from the Uzumaki was the occasional blink, as he did now. Despite the days being the epitome of heat, night brought with it darkness and coldness. The wind was picking up, making his eyes water. That was the only reason for the welling in the corners of his eyes, of course. Naruto Uzumaki didn't cry.

He'd ruined everything.

Everything he and- he flinched.

Everything _they_ had worked so hard for, risking everything for eachother.

Suddenly, Naruto ducked his head and burrowed down into the crook of his crossed arms. He could feel his arms shaking slightly, and he dully idled over it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a small voice saying _"Make sure to look after yourself," _in a voice which sounded awfully like a nurse.

Choking, Naruto shook his head violently.

What was the point of taking care of himself?

Sasuke wasn't here, after all.

And it was all because of _him_.

He wasn't thinking rationally. Sure, he wasn't exactly renowned for his brilliant thoughts, even when he wasn't completely devastated, but now his thoughts barely made sense.

Why had he run away?

To get away from people. From the problem.

Why was he still here?

He had no where else to go.

Sasuke wasn't here.

He lived alone.

No where to go.

Nothing to do.

His fault.

All

Of

It...

~x~

Her phone vibrated the alert as Sakura hurried down the road. The wind was sharp and biting against her cheeks and lips, and her fingers were icy when she pressed them to her face. Fumbling slightly for her mobile, her hurried pace slowed to a stop as she flicked open the top of her phone and scanned the text.

_'Findhimfindhimfindhimfindhim, and call when you do.  
I need to talk to that idiot.  
Tell him... that it's not this fault._

Sakura almost grinned at Sasuke's reply, had she not been so worried about Naruto. She'd rounded up most of the group. Kiba had claimed that Akamaru would find him straight away, but she had yet to hear back from him. Deciding to wait until she'd found the blonde boy before replying to Sasuke, Sakura hurried forward before coming to a stop. There was no point in blindly scouring the town, hoping the stumble across him. She had already checked the school and his house...

The playground? No, that was at school.

What about _Sasuke's_ house?

Suddenly sure that that was where Naruto would be, Sakura turned on her heel and ran back the way she'd come, hurtling around a corner to arrive on Sasuke's street. Running for the Uchiha mansion, she made out the slumped figure outside the gate, and she pulled out her phone and dialled Sasuke's number. "Naruto!"

Said boy jerked his head up at his name. "Sakura," he muttered in greeting, then his face changed as he picked out the phone being thrust at him, finally listened to her voice demanding, "Call him already!"

"Is this-" he began, stunned, staring wide-eyed at the number on the screen.

"It's Sasuke's number, call him already!" Sakura interrupted.

Before he knew it, he'd hit the '_Call_' button and pressed it to his ear. He nodded and smiled weakly as Sakura smiled and stepped back a few metres, giving him a chance to talk to Sasuke alone.

_Thank you_, Naruto mouthed. Sakura grinned back.

~x~

The hum of Sasuke's phone was the lone sound that peirced the humid air.  
Unable to retain a small 'whoop!' of joy, he swiftly pressed the answer button. He could scarcely breathe; scarcely think. All that he could imagine was Naruto. His voice. His smell. Just _him._

"Hello?" he uttered, voice almost shaking; his eyes were wide, almost feverish.

"_Teme_!" Hearing his voice again made Naruto's face brighten for a split second before closing again. "Teme, I'm sorry..." he mumbled, dropping his eyes to study the ground beneath his shoes. Bar the first two times Sasuke had confessed to him, he had never heard so many raw emotions in the boy's voice. Pain, hope, distraction, focus. Every conflicting emotion fighting for supremeacy.

A smirk spread across Sasuke's pale features. The closest thing he'd had to a smile in what had been a long time.  
Too long.  
"Hn. Dobe," he purred, his usual sneer coming back. That idiot sounded so excited.

Except at the very end; his tone dropped, an almost miserable note in his voice. Sasuke snorted.  
"You're an idiot, you know that, right? Don't be sorry," he growled, sounding almost annoyed. Honestly, Naruto was really thick sometimes.  
Most of the time.

"But... but, Teme..." Naruto wailed. "I didn't mean to act like that... and I didn't stop liking you!" he said almost desperately, wanting to make sure Sasuke understood. "I still liked you, I just... I was in denial. Like I was at first. But I still liked you. I still do." He held his breath as he waited for Sasuke's reply. Even though Sasuke had told him not to be sorry, Naruto's guilt complex wasn't about to let him go scot-free.

The majority of Konoha High would say that Naruto had no morals, no guilt at all as he completed his various practical tricks. But when with a select few, notably Sasuke and Sakura, he took full responsibility for anything he did, and often felt guiltier than he should when they said not to apologise.

"Teme, I love you," he said softly. "And I'm so, so sorry..."

Sasuke heaved a heavy sgh, before a real smile flittered across his features; it was a rare thing.  
He couldn't help but notice the way his heart seemed to thrum a little stronger, then skip a beat at Naruto's words. He wished he was there; that he could simply touch him, clutch him close. It almost twinged to be on the phone to the boy - he could hear him as though he was right there, but no warmth greeted his fingertips as he traced Naruto's face into the cold wall.  
"Naruto... I... I love you too, okay?" he muttered swiftly, quietly. He couldn't even feel the slightest dregs of the emotional hurricane he had been riding for the past few days. All he could think about was his delicious, lovely hunk of idiotic sunshine, peering through his overwise gloomy life. All he could think was; , in about that order. He loved the way that voice just seemd to make everything go away; as though someone had just turned on the lights, and the shadows had fled.  
"I miss you," he sighed into the phone, a fleeting moment of weakness shining through. He wanted him. Needed him.  
Oh, how he wished he wasn't confined to this boarding school; almost like some bird with clipped wings.  
What could he do to see his idiot again? Was there any hope?  
_'No," _his brain snarled pessimistically. How could he ever see Naruto again? How long would he have to wither away in Suna? And what then?  
His brother would probably find some way to ship him out of the state. The country, too. Itachi had always had strange connections throughout the world; he wouldn't hesitate to get rid of his younger, disgraceful brother.

He sighed into the phone again, but decided to ignore the fear and gloom that clung to him like a bad smell. For a few moments, he would soak up the sunshine.  
And finally enjoy himself.

Naruto laughed weakly. "Bastard, I miss you too." Just like his voice, his body was slowly turning into goo. The wide ride of emotions he had been riding until now had hit the shore and was withdrawing, leaving him stranded by the shore. His energy, though usually endless, was draining out of him as he listened to the soothing voice of the Uchiha.

"Where are you?" he asked, suddenly worried. Up until now, his main objective had been to get to Sasuke and tell him he still liked him, but now the full truth of the situation was collapsing onto him. How was he going to see Sasuke again? He didn't exactly have a car, and he didn't have the money to travel, if Sasuke's school was at all far away...

And he wouldn't be able to stand it if he never saw him again! He had just remembered, and the need to be with his Sasuke was overpowering, was taking over his thoughts. His hands felt empty as they curled into his chest, almost as a shield against the outside world.

Sasuke paused. Oh, how he wished Naruto hadn't mentioned where he was. It mean't he could no longer imagine he was simply lounging in his own bed, back in Konoha.  
Back home.  
"What does it matter?" he snarled, instantly irrate; not because of Naruto, but because of his predicament. Because he was stuck there, like a tiger pacing the bars of its cage. He was stuck there, for God only knew how long, and he doubted very highly that he'd get out any time soon.  
Unless Itachi died, or something.  
Somehow, he doubted it would happen.  
"You won't be able to come, anyway," he murmered softly into the receiver, eyes squeezed tightly shut, hand tightening on the phone.

"S-Sorry..." Naruto mumbled, eyes downcast. He'd been insensitive. "I..."

He didn't know what to say. There were a million things he wanted to say, loving and mocking and laughing and ridiculous. But the cloak of awkwardness and guilt had been draped over him. There were so many things he wanted to say, and at the same time he had nothing to speak about.

"You... um... gahh..."

Sasuke sighed rubbing at his temples. He hated that downcast tone. He could imagine the idiots face, and it didn't make it any easier.  
"Shhh, Dobe. Look. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just.. I doubt you even know where Suna is," he tried to chuckle, but any joviality died in his throat, sounding more like a wet croak than anything else.  
"You've never been brilliant at Geography," he mused quietly, with a small smirk, imagining ruffling his hand through short blonde locks.  
How he would relish such a feeling.

Naruto snorted. "I don't even take the subject. Hold on a moment, teme." Covering the phone with his hand, he called out, "Hey, Sakura-chan! Where's Suna?" His face took on a confused expression as Sakura's mouth dropped open and she dropped her handbag.

"Is Sasuke at _Suna_?!" she exclaimed, incredulous.

"Y-Yeah? Why? Where's Suna?" Naruto asked as Sakura hurried towards him.

"Let me talk to him for a moment," she demanded breathlessly, and Naruto handed over the phone before he'd had the chance to think it through.

"Sasuke, you there?" Sakura asked excitedly into the mobile.

"No Sakura, I hung up on you," Sasuke retorted sarcstically, rolling his eyes. _'Why ask the obvious?' _he mused quietly to himself with another little snigger that wasn't quite there yet.  
"So why do you sound so excited?" he asked quietly, with the kind of smooth carelessness that used to be common place with him. It had been far too long since he had been able to use sarcasm on someone. Sai took everything far too literally.

"Your school! The Academy of Suna, right? A school of excellence?" Sakura exclaimed. "We're coming over there!"

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "What?!" he exclaimed. Sakura shook her heard impatiently. She continued explaining to Sasuke. "The Konoha Orchestra. We had a concert today, your prinicpal was there, and invited us to come to a four-day musical excellence workshop at Suna!"

She stopped talking at this stage, waiting breathlessly for Sasuke's response. She could already see Naruto's; his stunned, but ecstatic, expression combined with the way his hands were trembling was enough for her to read his emotions perfectly.

Sasuke could not help but widen his eyes, jaw dropping a few centimetres; his breathing all but halted, as he stared at the phone, as though awaiting Sakura to laugh. To tell him she was just joking.  
No such reply came.  
"Y-you're sure?" The barely retained excitement was clear in his voice; like electricity running across a wire, eager to jump off. His hands were near shaking, breathing almost harsh.  
"When?" he managed to stutter out. This was almost too good to be true. He scarcely trusted himself to speak, as he clutched to the phone like a life line; refusing to let go.

"Two weeks; from Friday morning to Monday evening," Sakura replied quickly. "Our principals are going to discuss it, but it's definitely on! Tsunade said that it would happen over a weekend so that we'd have a chance to mingle with you lot- she thinks it would be a good influence," she laughed briefly at this. "More importantly, though, even though Naruto's not in the Orchestra I can get him a job as a stage worker, which means he's only needed in the final concert."

She glanced down just in time to see Naruto's ecstatic expression a split second before he jumped up and tackled her.

"OhmyGod, _Sakura_!" he exclaimed. "Sakura-chan you're _awesome_!"

"Here," she laughed, shoving the phone against Naruto's ear.

"Heh, can't wait to see you, Dobe," Sasuke purred happily into the phone, eyes closed in happy crescents, practically beaming at his phone. But of course, in typical Uchhha fashion, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He supposed it was the gesture that counts.

"Just work with some sort of stage equipment that you can't break. Like... like a stand, or something," he ended with a small chuckle, simply glad to be talking to someone so easily.

"Pffffft, I can totally set up the entire stage myself!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically. "_Owwww!_ Sakura-chaaaaaaan, that hurt!" he wailed as she whacked him laughingly over the head. "Sakuraaaa..."

"Oh shut up," she grinned.

"Teme, I can't wait to see you too!" Naruto cheered. "And I'm gonna..." he hesitated, then smirked.

"I'm gonna make it up to you for the time up 'till now," he promised cheekily.

Sasuke snorted, feeling a slight blush prickinling at his face.  
"Of course Dobe. Wouldn't expect anything else," he snickered back, entertaining a few higher-than-PG thoughts, and letting them run rampart in his mind. He could not retain another snicker.  
"Anyway, Dobe... How long have we been talking? Poor Sakura... chan's phone bill will be really high," he mused in an almost sincere tone, had it not been for the mocking undertones that lingered beneath his words.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto apologised, recognising the truth in Sasuke's words. "H-Hey, bastard- You better not have too much fun while I'm stuck over here, got it?" Grinning, he continued. "I'll call you again tomorrow. On my _own_ phone this time." He laughed.

"See you later, teme. By the way," he added impulsively, remembering the date. The supposed game he was attending with Kiba.

"Happy birthday, you jerk."

Sasuke smiled this time.  
He himself had forgotten. But not Naruto. Never Naruto.  
"Yeah yeah, thanks idiot. But don't go all soppy on me and start singing happy birthday or something, alright? Now see ya' later. And don't play on any playgrounds. Ever." And with a small huff, the Uchiha clicked the little red phone button, and the call cut. Naruto's voice still echoed in his ears; happy, joyful. He could almost envision the grin that would be plastered across the boys features, and gave a small sigh of contentment, quickly grasping up his pillow, and snuggling into it; somewhere, deep down, he had hoped it would still carry some of Naruto's scent. From that first night; THE night, when everything had finally come together, and they had slopped lazily into bed, ignoring the fact that it just happened to be the SAME bed, and that it was Sasuke's.  
He didn't mind that much, as he buried his nose into the fabric; inhaling the dusty smell, and finally, maybe something that hinted at Naruto.  
Grasping the pillow all the tighter, he dumped his phone carelessly next to his bed; for the first time, about to fall asleep smiling.

But of course, things couldn't go that smoothly.

"Was that your boyfriend, Princess?"

Sai had remained silent as Sasuke had had his phone conversation. Despite the fact that he had just uncovered something which could, in effect, ruin the stoic Uchiha's reputation, he felt no victory or disillusionment. To be honest, Sai was completely neutral. It was the same reaction as if he'd discovered Princess liked noodles.

Complete disinterest, except the attempt at a conversation.

Sasuke paused, eyes snapping open to glare at Sai. The miniature Sasuke in his head had already begun running round in circles, smashing pots and pans together in an alarm; the rest of his body would be soon to follow, if he couldn't derail this conversation.  
And fast.  
"What makes you assume I have a boyfriend?" the Uchiha replied in his usual icy and aloof manner; trying to remember when he had forgotten Sai was present. Had he actually called Naruto his boyfriend? He couldn't quite recall; he simply hoped he could bluff his way out of this increasingly awkward conversation.

" 'Naruto, I love you too.', " quoted Sai blandly. "Although it may be a rare case where the girl is ugly enough her parents thought she was a boy, the name 'Naruto' has predominantly been given to males."

He waited for a moment, and then added; "Perhaps his penis is so small you think he is a female," without a trace of shame or laughter in his voice. To him, it was simply a deduction from available evidence.

Sasuke snorted distastefully, sending a disdainful glare down his regal nose.

"And if he is a boy?" he purred back, adopting the same bland and emotionless tones that Sai so often used. Poor Naruto, he almost felt as though he had to defend the boy's manhood.  
Almost.  
Ahhh well, that would be a story to tell the blonde; he could imagine the look of outrage, and faint blush that would tint his whiskered cheeks. He could not resist chuckling at the thought. And who knew, maybe it _was _sma-... Sasuke paused, shaking his head. He certainly did not want to think about that. Maybe... _l__ater_. He could feel his cheeks prickling with heat, and mentally cursed Sai for bringing such vivid images into his head.

"It would appear you two have strong bonds," Sai contemplated. "During that conversation with your boyfriend, you smirked twice, smiled twice, and cheered twice. Princess has never shown emotions before."

It was the truth. Up until the phone call just a minute ago, Sai had regarded Sasuke as simply another face in the school; never showing emotion, never having less than perfect behaviour. Now, at long last, the Uchiha had shown he was more than just an empty body. And now he intrigued Sai.

"Whatever. You're just jealous my penis is bigger than yours," Sasuke snorted in response, before slumping into the blankets and pillows that surrounded him like some kind of little fortress, despite the fact that it was far too humid for such things. He certainly did not like how close to the truth the boy was delving; it almost scared him that he would ever be that easy to read. Hoping that his statement would unnerve the other boy so he would let the matter be, he knew he would have to remember to have better control next time.

"Would you like to check?" Sai returned bluntly. He wouldn't be able to recognise a hint if it hit him over the head; never mind a subtle warning. Sasuke's reply sounded like a challenge, so he accepted it. Although his textbook had warned him against sexual encounters, this seemed to be the only way he would learn something from the other boy. And he was certainly very curious about Sasuke and his bonds.

Sasuke arose from his pillow, and glared at Sai with a rather potent look. It was reserved for particularly annoying fangirls who refused to leave him alone, or, in a situation like this.  
"Hell no," he retorted, before plunging his head back into the warm depths of his pillow; nosing for the certain spot that still vaguely smelt of ramen.


	13. Reunion

**~ Denial ~**

**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

It had taken quite a while, but at long last Sakura had convinced the conductor to take along a last-minute worker. First she'd wailed to Lee how unfair it was that when an exciting opportunity like this workshop came along, eager students like Naruto weren't allowed to come along! As Sakura had planned for, Lee had immediately declared that Sakura-chan would be allowed to take as many friends as she liked, and raced off to convince Gai-sensei. Who, in hearing about a certain blonde-headed student's desire to attend the workshop, had declared to the conductor that it was trampling upon the springtime of youth and the eagerness of learning to deny Naruto this opportunity! Eventually, the conductor had given in, though Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that it was just to get Gai off his back - Leaving a stack of letters half a metre high in front of said conductor's door, each declaring his heinous crime of rejection, had probably been what eventually got Naruto the position.

And now, she was standing outside Naruto's front door waiting in the chilly air as the echo of the door-bell she'd just rung alerted the boy as to a visitor. She had a scarf thrown carelessly about her neck, but her fingers were freezing as they burrowed into the warmth offered by the bright pink-and-red material.

~x~

Groaning, Naruto squinted at the alarm clock which was just barely alive. After having been thrown about the room, it was nothing short of a miracle that it was still working. Seriously considering throwing it again, Naruto froze as he noticed what the time was.  
"G-_Gahhhhhhhhhh!_" he wailed, scrambling out of bed. Today was the day he got to see Sasuke again! So why had he slept in?! _(Never mind the fact that he'd been up all last night, talking with that bastard---)_  
Another buzzing sound echoed through the house, and Naruto finally recognised what it was- the doorbell. So the bright theme of "Jingle Bells" had faded to that? He supposed it just showed how many people visited him, that he couldn't even recognise his own door bell!  
"Naruto!" Sakura's voice called, snapping said boy into full wakefulness.  
"A-Ah! Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto apologised, yanking on a shirt and pulling open the door. "It's freezing out there! Come on in," he instructed, before turning and heading back into the apartment. "I'm just gonna get ready- take a shower and all. Be back soon!"  
Before Sakura could say anything, he had vanished. Making a face at the mess of his apartment, she sat down cautiously and pulled out her pink iPod, setting it to random.

As Naruto hurried into his room, drying his hair in the process, he threw a few necessary items into a backpack, mentally thanking Sakura for forcing him to pack his clothes in advance. As he scrambled to zip up his bag, his eye caught the photoframe which he had fallen asleep holding. It had been taken back when he and Sasuke were rivals. They were in their blue basketball uniforms, hair messy and each grasping a basketball. He smiled fondly as he remembered the day. It had been the first day Sasuke called him by his name, instead of "loser" or "dead last".

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice called. "We're going to be late soon, hurry up!"

"Coming!" replied Naruto. Taking one last look at the photo, he turned away. _See you soon, teme._

~x~

Sasuke could not help but smirk. Sure, it got him a few strange side-glances, but he didn't care.  
He strode down the hallway with his usual stalk, head held high as he waltz toward the principals office. Sasuke Uchiha was a man on a mission, and no one could stop him. He was a _Uchiha_ after all; and Uchiha's always got what they wanted. When they wanted it.  
Patting down an unruly fold is his still mildly-itchy jacket, the boy did not bother to knock on the hardwoord door; the principal seemed to have been keeping an uncanny eye on him lately, and always knew when he was approaching; he assumed it had something to do with that creepy teacher, who insisted on Sasuke calling him his first name; Kabuto.  
Shaking off thoughts of the strange, glasses wearing man, the dark-haired boy pushed open the door with a practiced ease; and well trained flourish.  
Almost serpentine eyes were already glued to him as he strode in with a polite nod, before placing himself delicately in one of the chairs.  
He refused to twitch as the principals long tongue ran along thin lips; like some sort of predtor licking its lips before devouring its meal. He could not help but shudder at such imagry.

"Sasuke-kun..." the principal purred in his usual coy manner, before breaking off into strange chuckles, that had always reminded Sasuke of a hissing snake.  
"Orochimaru," he replied balefully, meeting the mans gaze for but a few seconds. The principal leaned in slightly, leering; his head was resting on a almost-white hand; the man was paler than a Uchiha.  
Long, oily hair hung down around his face; some pulled back in a very loose ponytail. But it did not stop the rest from falling about his face like some dark curtain; making his white, nearly translucent skin all the shinier.  
He had dark, almost olve green eyes, speckles of gold sprinkled within them; and was definitely wearing contact lenses, because of the way his pupil was elongated. His eyes were obviously feline... or reptilian.  
He had sharp cheek bones, nose and chin; pointypointypointy. The man was almost all bone; and it was almost sickening the way his skin was stretched over the jutting angles of his frame. He was too gaunt. Too thin.  
Hauntingly so.  
"So to what do I owe the honour of your company... Sasuke-kun?" the man purred once more in his smooth way of talking, almost loving rolling the word 'Sasuke-kun' with his tongue. The boy could not deny how utterly creepy it was, but still. It meant he was a favourite of the principal - and favourites had their demands met.  
"I would like to be the one to greet the Konoha students. I would also like to help guide them around the school, and find their living quarters. I could also help them set up, and show them the sta-..."  
His speech was broken mid-way by that evil chuckle once more. Those slitted pupils eyed him up and down, as though he were a hunk of meat; something to be relished... devoured. He refused to flinch away under such scrutiny.  
"And why would you wish to that? The Sasuke-kun I know despises company," the man continued. He had a strange way of lengthening words, making everything he said seem almost... lethargic.

Sasuke almost squirmed in his seat; he definitely decided he hated such close scrutiny.  
But he would not be intimidated.  
Once again meeting the snake-man's eyes, he glared back, a silent challenge.  
For a few moments, that sat in silence, Orochimaru wearing a bemused grin, Sasuke an increasingly fowl smirk.  
"I doubt anyone else will be capable of the job," the boy replied with a practiced tone, icy and formal.

Finally, Orochimaru's gaze darted to the side, replaced with an almost calculating glint in the principals eye; but Sasuke would not mistake it. The man was attempting to understand why he wanted this; and it made Sasuke smirk. He was trying to figure out how the Uchiha ticked, and was not getting anywhere fast.  
With an almost despondant sigh, and a bored roll of eyes, Orochimaru rested his sharp chin upon his palm once more.  
"Fine, Sasuke-kun. But our guests will be arriving soon. Be sure to inform your teachers to your absence, or I can assure you, they will come looking. And there are few hiding places in Suna," the man drawled out, whilst long, elegantly nailed fingers (which almost resembled... claws) plucked a small writing pad and pen from the other almost empty desk. Scrawling across the white expanse with exasperating slowness, Sasuke was forced to listen to the ghastly scratch of pen on rough paper, until finally, with an almost sickeningly sweet smile, the oily man before him looked up, and passed him the note.  
"Be sure to be back soon, Sasuke-kun," he purred, watching the Uchiha stalk from the office with forcefully slow strides. He chuckled once more, before licking his lips. How he loved to play with the Uchiha.  
And what a delightful body he had.

~x~

Sasuke sighed; finally free of the school, in some sense. He waiting in the stoned flooring of the main hallway; the overly grand entrance to the school.  
Flat granite stone lined everything, except for the sandy walls. The cold bit into the soles of the boys shoes, which he noticed, were growing considerably thin. All this stone was really grating on his poor, ugly black school boots. He didn't mind all that much.  
Twitching in anticipation, he glanced out the thin, tall window once more. It stretched high, letting a small narrow beam of light into the seemingly impenetrable dark. A spear of sunlight, stabbing the shadows back, setting alight the dustmotes that floated daintily in the dry air. Sasuke frowned, and his nose twitched; a definite sign that he was annoyed. Where were they? The bus was already late - dark, almost onyx eyes flicked to his wrist watch once more.  
By exactly 2 minutes, and 12 seconds. He had a thing for exact timing.  
Dark eyes flicked once more to the window, roaming the desert plains that spread into the horizon. Searching for the tell tale smude of dust that would signal a van's approach. Searching for the spark of the suns hot rays upon metal. Searching for _anything_.  
'_C'monc'monc'monc'mon_,' his mind moaned, and he could barely retain his cool demeanor. Few students passed by, none giving him a second glance; they would probably remain in their lectures for the next 2-3 hours. Plenty of time, and plenty of empty school.  
_'Plenty of hiding places for activities not fit for the eyes of-..._' he paused, shooing the thought away. Just seeing Naruto would be enough. Just being able to breath in that scent once more, to see that bright grin, to hear that great, booming voice. How he longed just to _sense_ him.  
His eyes flicked back down to his watch.  
_Exactly_ 3 minutes late.

~x~

"Are we there yet?"

Sakura clenched her eyes closed, willing herself _not_ to kill the boy. It took quite a bit of mental persuading, and a little Sakura-chibi in her head saying, _"Give him a break, it's his _boyfriend_ after all..."_

"Yes, Naruto. We're almost there," she sighed, resting her forehead against the cool glass of the window. Thank goodness the bus was air-conditioned; the desert outside looked scorching. She could see heat waves in the distance, rising swiftly from the sandy ground.

"But Sakura-chan, you said we were there last time~!" wailed Naruto.

"And that was ten seconds ago! Give it a minute, we're arriving just now," Sakura groaned back.

"But, Sa-ku...raaaaaaa..." Naruto's words trailed off as the bus turned a corner and entered the long driveway to the Academy of Suna. On either side were arrangements of desert flowers, rocks and plants, creating what would be a lush garden, had the desert not made such a thing impossible. At the end of the driveway, the Academy loomed imposingly. Solid cream-coloured buildings were connected with small bridges and tunnels, giving the impression of a busy lifestyle.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed in awe. "So this is Suna!" As the bus came to a stop and people began rummaging for their luggage, she heard Naruto's breathing come to a complete stop before beginning again, though faster. Looking at him, and then in the direction he was staring at, she could understand. Framed by one of the narrow 'windows' of the wall, Sasuke was waiting in the hallway. Although it was probably just the contrast between the desert sun and shade, his skin seemer paler, his eyes darker and still framed by that long fringe; though she wondered if it had grown just a tad since she had last seen him.

"Bastard, trying to look so cool," Naruto laughed mockingly, but when Sakura glanced at him, his bright blue eyes were soft, not laced with the cheekiness that the statement suggested.  
"Come on," she cheered, grabbing her violin case, tipping a grin at Hinata, and beginning the trek to get off the bus.

~x~

Sasuke could not resist a smirk, before sweeping from his position at the window. The desolate halls would be silent no longer.  
Striding willfully toward the large doorway, he gently opened the door, emerging swiftly and formally, posture straight head held high, resisiting the urge to dash straight toward the bus, throw everyone out of the way like nowling pins, and latch himself onto Naruto.  
Even he felt that would be a _bit_ too much.

Smirk still plastered across pale features, he headed toward the bus; the distance seemed to take too long. Already a tidy line of people were parading from the bus. He recognized every face, though could not put a name to each. As if he had bothered to remember their names; and it didn't matter, because he spotted the one he had wanted anyway.  
He could already hear the muted whispers;

"It's Sasuke-kun!"

"Thats Sasuke!"

"Gosh, Uchiha got in here? He was always a genius!"

"Sasuke-kuuunnn~!"

"So that's where he's been all this time!"

"Hey, Sakura, he doesn't look so sick now, huh?"

He didn't care what they said though. Because leaping off the bus right then was Naruto, eyes a vibrant shade of blue he knew the sky would envy; face a dazzling lot of teeth, almost shining against his close-to tan features. How he longed to trace the whisker marks on his cheeks, to simply talk to him, and be able to touch him.  
To not have to rely on memories.  
"Greetings," he said formally, standing before those assembled - he still had to give them a proper Suna greeting, after all.  
"Welcome to the Academy of Suna - Follow me and I will take you to the concert hall, where you may leave your instruments. Should you need any help transporting the large instruments, I can request assitance. If you leave your bag in the main hallway, someone will be along shortly to move them to your rooms." He paused to take a breath, relaying the information in his head.  
Oh yes, he still had to mention the personal tour he would have to give them.  
"After your instruments have been placed in the music hall, I will lead you on a brief tour of the premisis, and then to your rooms. Any questions?" he stated with the same stale tone he had alays used with them; this time, with a polite edge.

Sakura frowned slightly, her lips opening slightly. Sasuke was so... _formal_! She had expected him to be apathic when dealing with the other students, but he had yet to even look at her! And never mind her; the Uchiha had given Naruto only the barest glance before addressing the group.

She only just remembered to listen to him as he ran through the general introductions and the schedule for the morning. His last polite words, "Any questions?" were met with dead silence as every one absorbed the new Sasuke. Then, the air was pierced with squeals and exclaimations.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"You're so amazing to be accepted here!"

"He's even _hotter_!"

"OMG! Sasuke-kuuun!"

But despite the cheers and general fangirlishness, none of the girls dared to move closer to the Uchiha- his thin frame spoke of protectiveness and arrogance, a clear warning to others. There was something of a starved look about him, as if he was breathing for the first time in months.

They didn't know how close to the truth that analogy was.

"Teme," Naruto huffed. "Ha! You think you're so cool, don't you!" he exclaimed mockingly. But despite the careless words, the cheeky grin upon his face, his eyes betrayed his emotions: fear, love, pain. Why hadn't Sasuke even looked at him yet? Naruto himself could barely tear his eyes from the Uchiha's frame, from that smooth skin, those lips pulled into an almost-smirk. Didn't Sasuke understand how hard it was for him? How tempting it was to rush forward and tackle the boy? To demand he look at him, and drown in those eyes...

But no.

Later.

For now, he had to act as if nothing had changed.

Act as if he was just happy to be on a trip with 'Sakura-chan'.

It wouldn't take too much to act that out, though, since he actually _was_ excited to spend time with the girl. Hinata as well, although she was always stammering so it was kinda hard to carry a conversation with her. He laughed at that, and, feeling better, waited for Sasuke to continue.

Sasuke closed his eyes, patiently gathering what little self restraint he still had; he had forgotten how irritating those damn fangirls could be.  
However, thankful that there were no further questions, he gave a curt nod.  
"This way," he finished, before turning swiftly on his heel, and marching toward the school, each stride stiff. Almost like a trained soldier, marching back to the feild.  
He did not bother to wait for them to catch up; the sooner this was over, the sooner he could speak to Naruto. Hold the boy close, and never let go.  
_'Soon,_' his mind muttered softly, not allowing his body to falter; he had resisted the urge to run back and tackle the blonde into the ground so far. Just a little longer.

~x~

Sakura lay stetched out on her bed, frowning angrily at the ceiling.

Why was Sasuke being such a jerk?!

During the entire tour, the explanations, the rules, _everything_, the Uchiha hadn't even looked at Naruto for more than a split-second before moving on. In direct contrast, no matter what Naruto said or did, his eyes never strayed from Sasuke's form for more than a few moments. As the time wore on, and the rest of the group become more comfortable with talking to Sasuke, (one of the fangirls even clinging onto his arm before being silently rejected by Sasuke's icy Stare), Naruto's face grew more and more closed, until Sakura couldn't recognise the cheerful spirit normally found in abundance.

"Naruto?" she had softly asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"It's nothing," he had grinned back, but as soon as he thought Sakura had looked away, his face had collapsed again.

_That jerk,_ Sakura growled to herself. _What the hell is his problem, anyways?!_

~x~

Naruto trailed behind Sasuke despondently as he tried (and mostly failed) to ignore the last fangirl. She had bright red hair which clashed garishly with the blue-white-red theme of the Konoha High uniform, and was currently clinging onto Sasuke's arm, exclaiming at the top of her lungs that she and "Sasu-chan" would be perfect together!

Having deposited her at the door to her dorm, (she loosened her cast-iron grip on Sasuke's arm with much reluctance), Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief.

Naruto made a face as he examined the other boy. He looked tired, he noted vaguely, seeing the bags which were beginning to form under those oxyn eyes. "Heh, you look like you haven't slept in a while, Teme," he grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke tried to give a worn smile; he knew it turned into more of a grimace.  
"Not much," he agreed slowly, hesitantly. He flicked a quick glance about the hall. Everyone else was in their rooms; resting because of the way he had worked them - tirelessly, in typical Suna fashion.  
Dark eyes flicked to Naruto once more, before with a slow, almost nervous smile, he edged a little closer, a hand coming up to cup the boys cheek, stroking softly across the whisker markings.  
"Sorry," he managed to utter, with a little difficulty. It was rare that the Uchiha would apologize; he hardly ever did, even if he knew he was wrong.  
His pride usually had something to do with that.  
"I didn't mean to... ignore you before," he continued, tones changing slightly as he leant closer; he could feel Naruto breathe against his lips, practically feel his own heart beating against his ribs.  
This felt far too good; he savoured the moment for a few secounds, enjoying the way the darkness seemed to change Naruto's eyes. They grew darker, an almost cobalt tinge; it was strange that something so light could let so much darkness within.  
His nose budged against the blonde as he stepped a little closer; body flush against Naruto, pushing him backards toward the wall; toward the darkness of a small corner.  
"It was hard, Dobe," he purred, lips brushing gently over Naruto's own; pink, moist and inviting.  
Unable to resist any longer, he closed the final distance between their lips, enjoying the way his palms tingled as he grasped at the back of Naruto's neck; giving him no chance to escape, no chance to change his mind.  
Naruto's lips were cool against his own; how he had missed such a euphoria. Small spark set off down his spine, a small rumbled shuffled through his stomach.  
He pressed harder against Naruto; body begging for a response, as his other hand found its way to his waist, and staying there.

Naruto immediately fell into the kiss, his own hands coming up to cradle Sasuke's face and neck. The soft strands of hair tickled his fingers, making him twitch them away. Within moments, his breathing was ragged; pulling in every lungful of air as if it was his last. His pulse raced, sending adrenaline shooting through his veins.

By now he'd bitten back, drawing his nails along Sasuke's sides as the Uchiha's fingers burned his neck. "Dammit, Teme..." he groaned against those perfect lips, before pulling back and running his teeth against his jawline, and sinking his teeth into that soft, pale skin.

His hands were roaming along Sasuke's back, tugging futilely on the fabric of his blazer before creeping under the grey jacket and fisting his hand in the shirt. A moment later he had pulled the back of the shirt from where it was neatly tucked into his belt, and slipped his hands under the shirt to lay flat against Sasuke's back.

"Y-you don't..." he began before capturing Sasuke's lips in his own again. However the overwhelming emotions, made all the more intense by their separation, caused him to lose track of what he was trying to say.

Sasuke didn't care anymore; he needed to feel Naruto. Smell Naruto.  
He gave a little groan as teeth skipped down his throat, before sweet lips were on his own once more. His hand managed to creep its way back up to Naruto's neck, ruffling through blonde locks, pulling him closer (despite the fact that there was no space between them).  
Naruto surrounded him; smell, taste, vision. He could stare into the depths of blue-blue eyes, shivers running acros his skin, while fire roiled within him; he doubted he could ever explain this feeling. This _rush_.

And despite it all, something ached within him. Something he thought was probably quite important, and he couldn't quite place it, but somewhere, inside him, something felt like it was going to explode; like something important was about to burst.  
And he was quite certain it was all linked to the blonde he had currently pinned to the wall.  
For a secound, he drew back, nuzzling his nose into the crook in Naruto's neck; nuzzling into the hollow there, while brushing away his collar. Fabric and skin met him, and he slumped slightly, simply enjoying being so close. Being able to feel.  
Rejoicing in the fact that he could see Naruto, smell Naruto, breathe Naruto.  
"I love you," he murmered into the soft flesh beneath his lips; and suddenly, the thing inside him decided it would burst.  
A happy rush flushed through his veins, making his head dizzy, and an almost crazy smile flash across his face. He nuzzled again, content to simply hold onto the boy; to hold on, and never let go.

Ever, ever again.

"You," Naruto panted, before pulling Sasuke's face up and crushing his lips to Sasuke's own. His hands were moving; touching, feeling dancingstroking_anditwasdrivinghimcrazy---_

"You have no idea- _ngh!_" He jerked his hips to clash intoxicatingly against Sasuke's; forcing his own words to a halt at the feeling it awakened in him. _Handsmovinglipsbiting---_

Something had taken over him; that feeling of helplessness was washing over Naruto as he continued to rake his claws along Sasuke's bare back; no doubt leaving marks behind. His blood was bubbling_, _heart racing atamillionmilesperhour and adrenaline was soaking into every cell of his body. His entire body was shaking as he pressed kisses and small nips to all the skin he could find, around the stifling grey uniform of Suna.

He could feel his legs trembling but refused to fall; leaning back into the corner for support he pulled Sasuke down to his level and buried his face into his shoulder.

"SasukeyoubastardIloveyoutoo," he managed to say in between his pounding heart and gasping breaths. "I love you Sasuke, I love you I love you I love you don't leave me _don't ignore me again_..." and when his voice cracked then he finally knew why his vision was blurring. Cheeks burning, he dropped his head; unable to move away as he was trapped in the corner. But he still had one arm wrapped around Sasuke's form, even as he used the other to wipe furiously at his eyes.

Sasuke snorted; that idiot always did things in such an absurd rush.  
His senses of mocking and sarcasm, however, were very abruptly knocked out of kilter as something crashed into his own hips in a jarring sensation of pleasure and pain; he wasn't quite certain which came first, as they both seemed to be rolled up into one, and whatever Naruto was doing with himself - squirming around in some intoxicating manner that made his head feel quite simply dizzy - was doing nothing to help him figure it out.  
A happy buzzed chattered through him at those words; God, it had been too long. Too long since he had seen that face, felt those lips (which were seemed scalding hot against his throat, burning wherever they touched) too long since he had had a very good, long dosage of Naruto.  
He missed his affectionate ball of haphazardly tumbling emotions; one of them had to be like this, after all. He doubted he could survive without the extremes of every single emotion flittering through his best friend - he needed the rush that Naruto brought, every single time sweeping him off his feet and into that tumbled array of needing and wanting and downright crazy-ness.  
And love.  
That had always been his favourite.  
Gently moving an almost shaking hand beneath the blonde's chin (he never knew why the idiot made him shake - he just did) he lifted the boys face. Bright blue eyes tinged with red, wet lines runnings down almost puffy eyes.  
He snorted, a small smile coming to his face, as he gently stroked those features; flicking away the tears that threatened to fall, and those that already had.  
"Oi Dobe, stop it, alright? Otherwise I'll have to start, for making you sad," he murmured in the softest purr he could muster, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to those lips, a hand tousling hair affectionately.  
"Okay, silly?" he muttered once more, tones a gentle tease.

All that terror from before, suppressed behind blank expressions and then frantic kissing - that was what had reduced Naruto to tears. Although he had known, logically, that by forgetting he had put Sasuke through so much worse, the lack of reaction Sasuke had shown when Naruto first arrived at Suna had struck a chord in his heart. As time wore on, and Sasuke continued to act like the cold, formal Suna representative he was, Naruto had slowly started coming apart at the seams, refusing to admit that he was terrified of the change in the Teme.

Until the Uchiha had proved to him again that he was still _his_, still his teme, still his Sasuke. He had shown it; his soft, caring touches and chaste kisses which quickly turned into something deeper, something which was at the core of what it meant to be _them_. But despite this intensity of feeling, he was still there to comfort him when he needed it, still there to wipe away the salty trails down his cheeks and smile and just _be there_.

Giving a small hiccup, and by now feeling absolutely ridiculous - _Why was he _crying _for heaven's sake?! _- and smiled weakly at the other boy.

"S-Sorry temeeeee..." he said, shaking his head to clear his mind. The adrenaline rush from before was still soaking into his cells, and he could feel it's affects; his body was still trembling from the pent-up energy.

Sasuke snorted again, before leaning in to press his forehead against Naruto's.  
"You're an idiot," he muttered slowly, closing his eyes and simply clutching the boy tightly. And to hell with it if anyone came and saw; he was beyond caring, anyway. All he wanted to do was to hold Naruto tightly, and make sure he never left his sight again. His hand came up, stroking the boys cheeks softly; his fingers dipped into the slight indents of the three almost whisker like markings that trailed down either side of the boys face.  
"I never meant to ignore you," he muttered again, eyes sharply shifting there gaze as he drew back slightly; uncertain. He had simply been doing his job, as he had been asked. Sasuke was a logical creatures - work had always come before play. Or rather, friends, he supposed in this case.  
It was simply the way he was; the way he had been raised. He had always either been by himself, or simply assumed his friends would stik around longer than his work possibly could.  
Naruto, it seemed, was the exact opposite. Friends before everything. He tilted his head to one side, that small, soft smile gracing his sharp features.

"And you're a bastard," Naruto replied automatically, his watery smile turning into a real, genuine grin. He gave a short, self-depreciating bark of laughter as he pushed Sasuke back slightly and straightening up, wiping away the remnants of moisture on his cheeks. A sense of calm was settling over his usually turbulent state of emotions; but it was this calm which helped him to mold his expression without bursting into laughter.

Smirking slightly, he crossed his arms.

"So, where's _my_ bedroom? There's a promise to be kept - I still have to make it up to you, remember?" he purred, licking his lips in anticipation.

Sasuke returned the sly grin, before wrapping an arm about the boys shoulders.  
"So glad you didn't forget, Naruto," he purred in his typical manner; amusement woven lightly into his tones. Without further ado, he swiftly lead the boy past numerous other doors, until finally reaching one that, unfortunately enough, looked exactly like the rest; plain, wooden door, framed by same sandstone blocks. Same, unsavory dulled handle, and same small eye-hole, that if one stared deep enough into, could spy on the rooms occupants.  
In fact, the only differentiating feature between this door and the others, was the number adorning its metal plate; 007. Sasuke gave a small snort of amusement, before gently opening the door with his free hand (the other was still securely wrapped about Naruto's shoulders - certain not to let the blond out of his sight for a moment).

Giving him a gentle shove through the door, he took seconds to take in the blank walls, and bag shoved neatly at the door of a small cupboard before he found what he was looking for; the bed.  
Without another thought, but a chaste kissed pressed upon willing lips, he gave the boy another gentle shove, so he was sprawled across the bed.  
_'Such an inviting position~,_' Sasuke's mind chimed, and he tried to ignore it.  
However, he could not help the smirk that currently curled his lips.  
"As you were saying, Dobe?" he murmered, as he sprawled himself across Naruto.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as lips broke into a cheeky-yet-seductive grin. "What was I saying?" Naruto repeated, looping his arms lazily around Sasuke's neck and trailing fingers through soft strands of ebony, so different to Naruto's own hair. "I was saying that I never break my promises," he continued, smirking as he pressed his lips to Sasuke's temple and feeling the steady heartbeat there. One hand trailed down Sasuke's front slowly, before sneaking under the grey fabric and resting softly against the pale skin of Sasuke's stomach. The cheeky-yet-flirtatious expression only intensified as Naruto gazed about the room, and especially at Sasuke. The dim lighting in the room only served to pronounce the rich, full darkness of his eyes, framed by thick, black (_girl's, though he'd be pummelled if he ever said that aloud_) lashes. Naruto's other hand danced down to cradle Sasuke's face, thumb drawing soft circles into Sasuke's cheek. His face had taken on a look of awe, but more than that, contentment.  
Love.  
How had he won the Uchiha over?  
_He_ certainly didn't know, so he was pretty sure no-one did. It was chance.  
But now wasn't the time to ponder his luck.  
Smiling widely as his ears slowly turned pink, the boy leant up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a gentle, chaste kiss.  
"I was saying..." he murmured without moving, his lips still warm against the Uchihas. "_I love you_."

~x~

"S-Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, stumbling slightly in her embarrasment. Her cheeks were slowly but surely being tinted a pretty shade of pale pink and her eyes were quickly averted when Sakura looked at her curiously. She knew why Sakura's piercing green eyes showed surprise- Hinata didn't usually stutter around her. Or Ino or Tenten. In fact, Hinata usually had a rather smooth voice which tread the fine line between her quiet self-confidence and humbleness. So for Hinata to be falling over her words, as well as showing the other signs of embarrassment, meant she was about to reveal something important.

"What is it, Hinata?" Sakura prodded, after the Hyuuga girl hadn't spoken in a while.

"A-Ah, I... I think I l- li..." Hinata broke off with a wail, cheeks a deep red. She fell back onto her bed, head hanging so her dark tresses obscured her face.

Sakura's blood ran cold at Hinata's failed attempt to speak. She'd known that Hinata had feelings for Naruto; had had them since she'd seen Naruto for the first time, back when they were ten years old. But what was she to do now? She was Hinata's closest friend, so to immediately shoot down her dreams would be cruel, but at the same time building up her hopes would be even worse when they came tumbling down.

"A-Ah, a-are you and N-Naruto-kun t... toge-ther...?" Hinata managed to asked, stumbling over her words and almost coming to a stop. Her cheeks were burning, and her fingers trembling as she waited, both impatiently and fearfully, for Sakura's response. The one thing she hadn't expected, though, was for the pink-haired girl to burst out in laughter.

"No!" exclaimed the pink-haired girl. "Oh, gosh, Hinata, I love Naruto but as my _friend_! He's like a brother," she explained, seeing Hinata's worried face. "But Hinata," she continued, voice growing more serious as her mind began to frantic come up with the right words to say. "Hinata, you would probably be the only girl I'd trust in a relationship with him - you're kind, generous and genuine, and you really do care for Naruto." There - she hadn't lied about her being the only _girl _she'd trust, but she hadn't told the whole truth either. Her heart ached as she continued. "But, Hinata - Naruto just sees you as a friend," she managed to say. "A good friend, but a friend none the less. He likes spending time with you, but just as Hinata - not as a potential _more_..." Seeing Hinata's petrified expression, she hastily added, "Don't worry! He's completely oblivious that you like him-" ignoring Hinata's embarrassed squeal- "But what about Kiba?"

"K-Kiba...kun?" Hinata stammered, her thoughts flitting over to settle on the brunette.

"You like him, don't you?" Sakura asked thoughtfully. "He's a pretty good friend to you - and he definitely likes you," she added with a wink.

Immediately, Hinata's cheeks- which had begun recovering from her earlier embarrassment- flared red again. "H-He does?!" she said disbelievingly.

Sakura couldn't believe Hinata could've missed it. Naruto's blindness she could put down to the fact that he was already taken and besides it was _Naruto_ for heaven's sake, but Hinata as well?! Maybe everyone was just blind! "_Yes_ he likes you. Has for the past year or so," she confided. "When we get back to Konoha, you have to ask him out!"

"_What?!_"

* * *

**A/N**

Wellwellwell! I apologise for not posting yesterday as I said I would - but I discovered that, really, coming back from Hong Kong was _tiring_ and I pretty much collapsed into bed when I got home! But HK was worth the exhaustion because we did so much, and had such a good time. The food there is so good! And everything is super-cheap :D

Moving onto the story; this is the last chapter I'll be posting for a while, perhaps up to a few weeks. The reason being, that we're still writing Chapter 14! The plot deepens a bit in the next chapter, and there will probably be some explanations to questions about Itachi, so I hope you're looking forward to it!

This chapter is mostly to tie up loose ends (Naruto's and Sasuke's reunion, and the problem of Hinata's feelings) so that the next chapter can be more plot-orientated.

So! It'll be a while until the next chapter, but reviews would be absolutely wonderful, and would make us write faster! 3

Adios for now,

~ Sakura


End file.
